A Tale of Strategy FE Radioplay Script
by Tenkage-chan
Summary: This is an upload of the script I have written for my Fire Emblem radioplay. It follows the game Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword, covering the journey of the game's three lords, and their strategist.These are the scripts of the entire first act.
1. Episode 1 A Girl From the Plains

**Fire Emblem:The Blazing Sword**

_As a preliminary announcement- I do not own or work with the Fire Emblem game series, or any of its characters and themes, in any way. What you are reading is the upload of the script I have been writing for the Fire Emblem radioplay I will soon be producing. Thank you, and please enjoy. ~Tenkage_

Episode 1: A Girl of the Plains 

**Cast**

**The Bard:**

**Maiu:**

**Lyn:**

**Batta:**

**Bandit 1:**

**Bandit 2:**

**Sacaen Woman:**

**Sacaen Man:**

**The Bard:**

_Once, dragons and men coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom- a peace that had lasted many generations. However, all that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the very foundations of the world. This war was called the Scouring. Defeated and humbled, the dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land, reaching even the furthest islands…_

_A millennium has passed, since those darkest days ended…_

_Opening Song_

**Bard:**_…Gather ye 'round, good folk, as I weave for you a tale. A story of fifteen years past, when a shadow had fallen across the lands of Elibe, and a villain by the name of Nergal used an organization known as the Black Fang to incite war among the many kingdoms. The only force to stand against him was a single legion, led by three young Lycian nobles; Lord Hector of Ostia, Lady Lyndis of Caelin, and Lord Eliwood of Pherae. With only a small command of soldiers, men and women thrown together by circumstance, they went on to not only confront and defeat Nergal, but prevented a catastrophe that could have very well resulted in a second Scouring. _

_But this story I weave is no tale of grand adventure, my dear people. It is no great ballad of heroism and romance- though certainly it has these things in great abundance! No- the story I tell today is of one- an individual within the ranks Lycian Legion, whose name has been misplaced by the bards and historians. And yet, without this solitary figure- this mysterious young woman who walked beside our great Lords- there would be no victory._

_I speak to you, my lords and ladies, of the Strategist. The Tactician who served under our beloved Lord, who commanded the Lycian Legion. The woman in whose hands all our fates were entrusted…_

_Maiu, The Strategist…_

**Bard:** …Our tale begins… Not, with the start of Lord Eliwood's journey, but one year before the Lycian Legion was ever formed. In the Plains of Sacae, where a young girl lived alone in the rolling fields… Listening to the endless cry of the wind across the prairie. She was borne to a Sacaen tribe, raised to know horse and bow and steel, as much as if they were a part of her own body. Proud, as all Sacaens are, and beautiful. But her Sacaen pride was marred by a great loneliness- a loneliness which only grew with each passing day, filling her heart. Until one day…

**Bard:** Chapter 1… A Girl of the Plains…

_Setting: Wind blows across the plains, in the background, and there is rustling in grass. Then, there is a snap, and a great series of rustling as a coney tries to free itself, and Lyn walks up to it._

**Lyn:** Gotcha! _*walks up to the rabbit*_ I'm sorry for this, little one. But we both have to eat, and thanks to you, I now have dinner for tonight. _*the struggling stops as Lyn quickly snaps the hare's neck*_ There. That's two coney's, for today! Not a bad catch! I can eat rather well, for tonight. _*the wind shifts, and we here more walking in grass*_ Hmm… the wind is changing. Smells like rain… I'd better get home quickly, if I don't want to be caught in it.

_Setting: Lyn begins to shuffle off through the grass, when she pauses, hearing singing in the background._

**Maiu:** _*Sings "Fake Wings" from .hack very softly*_

_ Shine, bright morning light_

_ Now in the air, the spring is coming_

_ Sweet blowing wind,_

_Singing down the hills and valleys._

_Keep your eyes on me,_

_Now we're on the edge of Hell…_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light,_

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther…_

_Too far…_

**Lyn:** Huh? _*stops to listen*_ Is that… singing? _*listens, then gasps* _Smoke… fire! _*Lyn runs through the grass, for a while, then the steps abruptly stop*_

**Bard:** What she came upon that day was a sight far too common in those times… The wreckage left in the wake of bandits. What she found were the remnants of a caravan. Destroyed. It's wagons looted, burning, its people slain. Their blood seeped into the earth of the plains, bringing bitter tears and unbidden memories to her.

**Lyn:** _*shaken and upset*_ Great spirits… Those monsters! _*sniffles, and wipes her tears, please try to simulate this*_ Hello! Is anyone still alive? Hellooo!!

**Bard:** Unflinching, she stepped through the carnage, searching amongst the fallen bodies for any survivors. And in response to her calls, was only the soft sound of someone singing- a voice of beauty, tinged with grief and heartache.

**Lyn:** _*trying to sound comforting*_ Hello! I can hear you! _*steps around the wagon, and pauses, gasping*_

**Bard:** Stepping around the wagon, the girl laid eyes upon the caravan's one survivor- She knelt beside the bodies of her slain comrades, her fair face streaked with soot and tears. A deep green cloak wrapped about her shoulders, her long, chestnut hair spilling from a hood and cowl that had fallen back. Her lovely face was raised to the sky, a song of mourning on her lips. For the briefest moment, the Sacaen girl thought her a phantom- the angel of death, comforting the souls of the fallen.

**Lyn:** …Are you all right? _*the singing stops*_ I'm not here to hurt you, I promise. I'm only here to help… I heard your singing, and-

**Bard:** And as the mysterious young woman turned her tear-filled gaze upon her, the girl caught her breath, her cerulean eyes meeting with those of deepest crimson- red, like the blood that had been spilled…

**Lyn:** A-are you all right? Miss? Oh! _*gasps and runs forwards as the girl collapses*_

**Bard:** She ran forward to catch the young woman, as she collapsed into unconsciousness, her body at last overwhelmed by all that had transpired. And as the Sacaen girl examined the mysterious stranger, her heart could only weep for her grief… Hers, and the grief she herself had known…

_**Setting:**__ Switch to the sound of morning, birds chirping, and rustling blankets._

**Maiu:** _*grumbles and murmurs as she wakes up*_ Mmmm… where? _*shuffling noises as she sits up in bed* _…Where… am I?

**Lyn:** Are you awake?

**Maiu:** _*gasps, as Lyn enters the room*_

**Lyn:** It's all right, I won't hurt you. I found you unconscious on the plains. I didn't know what else to do, so I brought you to my home. _*the sound of dishes being set down*_ I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe… You're safe now.

**Maiu:** _*relaxing a bit*_ Uh… Th-thank you, Lady Lyn. I… I am in your debt.

**Lyn:** Think nothing of it. _*gently probing*_ …How much do you remember? Can you remember your name?

**Maiu:** M-my name? _*thinking*_ My name… is Maiu. (pronounced Mayu)

**Lyn:** Your name is Maiu? What an odd-sounding name… _*pauses, then laughs in embarrassment, realizing she might've insulted her guest* _Ah-hah-hah! Pay me no mind! It's a good name!

**Maiu:** …Hah… _*laughing a little with Lyn, thinking to herself*_ She… seems nice. She's younger than me… reminds me of Nora… _*remembering the caravan with that*_ Nora!

**Lyn:** _*concerned*_ What's wrong?

**Maiu:** L-Lady Lyn, the caravan! The people I was traveling with, I- what happened to them?!

**Lyn:** _*gasps, then looks away*_ I'm sorry, I… When I found you, you were… the only one…

**Maiu:** Oh… Oh Ancestors… _*sobs quietly*_

**Lyn:** …I'm so sorry…

**Maiu:** No… No, it's _*sniffle* _It isn't any fault of yours… I-I thank you for… your kindness. And for saving me, but… but I cannot leave them like that. I-I must go tend to their b-bodies…

**Lyn:** It isn't necessary- I've already done so.

**Maiu:** Huh? _*surprised, touched*_

**Lyn:** I made a funeral pyre for them- I hope you take no offense to Sacaen funeral rites.

**Maiu:** You… No, I… I thank you. _*subdued* _Truly. I can never express my gratitude for what you've done… I only wish I could have…

**Lyn:** _*gently*_ You owe me no thanks… I could never just leave them in the plains, like that… _*changing the subject to cheer her up*_ For now, you just need to focus on regaining your strength. Once you're better again… then I'll take you to see their grave…

**Maiu:** Yes… Thank you, Lady Lyn…

**Lyn:** _*laughing*_ Just Lyn is fine, you needn't call me "lady". It makes me feel like some sort of noble, and I'm hardly that.

**Maiu:** _*smiling in return*_ Very well… Lyn, then.

**Bard:** …For many days, did Lady Lyn tend to the injuries of the girl called Maiu, restoring to her the health she had lost. And as she gave her care, she listened to her stories of the gypsy caravan she had belonged to. And how they had continued to care for her, even after her father's death, welcoming her with open arms, where others had shied from her unusual eyes. Together, they had traveled Elibe for many years, across all its many lands, and performing in the towns to earn their bread.

**Bard:** For a girl who had never been beyond the expanses of Sacae, Maiu's stories were as magic. Lyn found herself in awe, and listened with enthusiasm. And though she burst with questions, Maiu patiently answered them all with a kindly smile. They were complete strangers to one another, their worlds alien. But in the time that she was in her care, Lyn forged a friendship with Maiu, which would take them to places neither young woman had dared imagine… And, as promised, when she had recovered, Lyn took Maiu to the graves she had made for her companions…

**Lyn:** _*wind blows through the plains in the background*_ …I'm sorry I could not bury them… It was more than I could do by myself, so… I gathered them up, and created a pyre for them.

**Maiu:** No, what you did was perfect. They were Romany, their hearts were in freedom. Had they been buried, their souls would've been trapped beneath the earth forever. By burning them, you freed them…

**Lyn:** …What do you intend to do now?

**Maiu:** …I'm not certain… I've been wandering with others for so long, that… I'm almost frightened to travel alone, again…

**Lyn:** …You can stay with me. For as long as you need. _*short laugh*_ Heh, to be honest… I'd be a little sad if you simply up and left. Not that it isn't your right, but…

**Maiu:** Hah, I know… _*pauses*_ Why don't we return to your Ger, for now?

**Lyn:** _*smiling*_ Yes…

_**Setting:** There is walking through the grass for a little, as the two girls begin the trek home, then they stop quite suddenly._

**Lyn:** _*hears something*_ Hm?

**Maiu:** _*wondering what's up*_ Lyn?

**Lyn:** What was that noise? _*they hear what vaguely sounds like a struggle from a distance*_

**Maiu:** …It's coming from the direction of the nearby tribe. It sounds like… fighting?

**Lyn:** _*determined*_ I'll go see what's happening. Maiu, wait here for me! _*she takes off running*_

**Maiu:** Ah! Lyn, wait!

_**Setting:** Lyn does not wait, and runs on ahead, coming across a terrible scene as she sees two bandits attacking a neighboring Ger (hut)._

**Lyn:** _*panting from her running, then stops suddenly*_ Ah! Oh no!

**Sacaen Man:** No, please! I beg you!

**Bandit 1:** Hah! You don't wan' us t'hurt cha? Then givvus what we want! Meat! Supplies! Gold! Whatever valuables you gots, bring 'em right out!

**Lyn:** _*angrily*_ Bandits! They must've come down from the Bern mountains!

**Sacaen Woman:** Nooo! Let me go!

**Bandit 1:** Get goin', sweet'eart! Batta the Beast wants to 'have a word wif you, in private!

**Lyn:** They must be planning to raid the local villages! _*growling*_ I won't watch this happen a second time! I won't! I- I have to stop them!- Ahhh! _*dodges an attack from behind*_

**Bandit 2:** Well, well, lookee what we gots 'ere. Anover (another) pretty li'l Sacaen flower, growin' outta da grass…

**Lyn:** Bastard! _*draws her sword*_

**Bandit 2:** _*laughing*_ Wot's dis? You gonna fight wif me, li'l girl? Using dat toofpick uva sword? _*leveling his axe, laughing*_ Heh. Dis aughta be fun… Hah! _*attacks with his axe*_

**Lyn:** Ughn! _*blades clash, she pushes back*_ Grrrr!

**Bandit 2:** _*grunting_* Hmph! Not bad… Hraaahh!

**Lyn:** Ah! _*she's shoved back*_ Ergh… You cur!

**Bandit 2:** Hah! You jes' keep yerself right dere, I'll make sure I get yer 'ead off in one blow! _*emphasize the last portion, as that's where he's swinging his axe*_

**Lyn:** Ah! _*grimaces, expecting the blow, thinking*_ Is this it?!

**Maiu:** _Lyn! Roll forward!_

**Lyn:** Ah! _*gasping at first, then does as she's told* _Hup!

**Bandit 2:** Wot the?! _*Lyn dives through his legs*_ Grrr! Why you li'l-

**Lyn:** _*striking a deathblow*_ HAHH!!

**Bandit:** Gah! Bwuh… ughhhhhn… _*shocked, he collapses into the grass*_

**Lyn:** _*panting heavily from her first kill, her breathing gradually slowing down as she calms herself*_

**Maiu:** _*coming up to Lyn*_ Lyn! Are you all right??

**Lyn:** Ahh… Maiu? _*truly surprised*_

**Maiu:** Thank goodness. Don't worry me like that again!

**Lyn:** Maiu, what are you-

**Bandit 1:** Oi! Dorson! You out there?

**Maiu:** _*both girls duck down into the grass, so as not to be seen* _Bandits, I take it?

**Lyn:** Yes. They've attacked the nearby family's ger- I think their planning to raid the villages, next!

**Maiu:** Hmm… Not likely.

**Lyn:** Maiu? What are you doing! Stay down, or they'll see you!

**Maiu:** It's all right, Lyn, I know what I'm doing…

**Bandit 1:** Oi! Dorson! DORSON! _*getting nervous* _Bloody git. Where they hell is he?!

**Maiu:** He's nervous… Their stragglers, making a quick hit. If these guys were part of a larger group, he wouldn't be so worried. _*pause*_ I'd say we have two more to worry about, three at most.

**Lyn:** Two or three, eh? If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. Stay low and out of sight. You'll be safe here, Maiu.

**Maiu:** Don't be ridiculous. I'm going with you.

**Lyn:** What? You want to help?

**Maiu:** Why do you think I came?

**Lyn:** Well, can you use a weapon?

**Maiu:** _*shaking her head, muttering an uh-uh*_ Strategists are versed in numerous weapons, but only so we can understand their function, and how our troops will wield them. Very few of us actually train in their use.

**Lyn:** _*puzzled*_ Strategist? I thought you were a songstress!

**Maiu:** I'm both, I'll explain later. Now, help me get this lug's corpse into position! The other one's coming, and we've hardly any time to set this up, before he gets here!

**Bandit 1:** Dorson! _*spies his friend*_ There you are, ya bastard! What's all this, then?! You takin' a nap, while Batta 'n me are doin' all the work?! …Dorson?

**Maiu:** Lyn!

**Bandit 1:** What-?!

**Lyn:** Haah! _*surprise attack*_

**Bandit 1:** Gah! Why you-! _*attacks in return*_

**Lyn:** Agh! _*gets cut, then attacks again* _Hya!

**Bandit 1:** Aghshhh! Uhhh… _*dies*_

**Maiu:** Lyn!

**Lyn:** I'm- I'm all right. It's just a scratch…

**Maiu:** This is more than a scratch, Lyn! Do you have anything to treat it?

**Lyn:** I'm carrying a couple vulneraries in my satchel…

**Maiu:** Mmph… _*pause*_ …There. It's not the best I've ever done, but it should stop the bleeding… Are you all right? You're shaking.

**Lyn:** I'm fine… Just a little…

**Maiu:** _*long pause*_ …This is the first time you've taken a life, isn't it?

**Lyn:** _*sad*_ …Yes…

**Maiu:** …We still have to deal with whoever's inside that ger. You'll have to push aside your feelings, Lyn. The lives of those people are depending on us.

**Lyn:** I know… What should I do?

**Maiu:** In this situation, all we can do is attack straight on. Although, we could try drawing him out of there… If we can get him out onto open ground, we'll have more of an advantage.

**Lyn:** Can we do that?

**Maiu:** Of course we can. _*amused*_ They're bandits.

_Setting: There is a long pause, as the two girls square off outside the ger._

**Lyn:** Come on out, mongrel! We know you're in there!

**Maiu:** _*nothing*_ Come and face justice- if you have the courage!

**Batta:** _*pause* _…Well… And here I thought maybe I had somethin' to worry about… But it's just two little girls!

**Lyn:** Hmph!

**Batta:** Ah-hah-hah! I shouldn't be surprised, really… You Sacaens are nothin' but cowards, after all. Leaving the fightin' to the women!

**Lyn:** Hrrr…!

**Maiu:** _*quietly*_ Patience, Lyn.

**Batta:** This ain't worth my time… Dorson! Carrow!

**Maiu:** I wouldn't waste my breath, if I were you.

**Batta:** Whu?

**Maiu:** Your companions? They're already dead.

**Batta:** Huh… Yer bluffing. Two little girls like couldn't possibly take down my men.

**Maiu:** Oh, really? _*tosses down an axe*_

**Batta:** …Huh. _*getting angry*_ Carrow's axe… Bitch! Who do you think you are?

**Maiu:** _*confidently*_ We'll give you one chance to surrender. Give yourself up now, and leave this place forever. Only then will your life be spared.

**Batta:** Huh! You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?

**Lyn:** I don't think- I know! _*draws her sword*_

**Maiu:** Careful, Lyn… This one's of a different caliber than those other two.

**Batta:** Huh… Maybe you should listen to your friend there, girly. A slip like you doesn't stand a chance against me.

**Lyn:** Why don't I be the judge of that- hhaaahhh!!

**Batta:** Hrraahhh!! _*several clashing sounds*_

**Lyn/Batta:** _*please make a series of sound indicating battle- grunts, attacks, blocks, pants, et cetera*_

**Maiu:** No, Lyn! Don't let yourself be angered by him! It'll only put you at a disadvantage!

**Batta:** Grrrahh!

**Lyn:** Whew! _*pants a bit*_ He's tough…

**Maiu:** Lyn!

**Lyn:** Maiu… if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!

**Maiu:** _*now worried* _Lyn!

**Lyn:** _*especially dramatic finishing blow*_ _Haaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!_

**Batta:** Huhhk! _*pause*_ ..What? How… How did… you- _*collapses*_

**Lyn:** Hahh… _*sighing with relief, she sinks into the grass*_

**Maiu:** Lyn!! _*runs over in concern*_

**Lyn:** _*panting*_ Huff… huff… That… was close…

**Maiu:** Lyn… are you all right?

**Lyn:** _*still worn out*_ Heh… Sorry if I worried you, Maiu… I sorely underestimated him…

**Maiu:** Fool… _*worried and relieved*_ What was with those last words of yours? "If I fall"? Don't you ever say such ridiculous things to me again, do you understand?

**Lyn:** …Yes, hah… I'm sorry. I wasn't certain I could best him.

**Maiu:** But I was. I would never have suggested such a thing, if I didn't believe you were capable.

**Lyn:** ..Thank you, Maiu… But… If I'm to survive, I'll need to be stronger… Strong enough that… that no one can defeat me…

**Maiu:** Lyn…

**Bard:** …Their enemy defeated, the young women lapsed into a brief respite. Tending to wounds of the body and of the heart. For in that one battle, the destinies of each had made themselves apparent. A long and weary road stretched out ahead, causing an uncomfortable silence to settle between them… Until the dawn broke, the next day…

**Lyn:** Good morning, Maiu! Are you awake, yet?

**Maiu:** Ah, Lyn… Good morning. I'm sorry, did I oversleep?

**Lyn:** Only a little. That fight yesterday must've taken a lot of you.

**Maiu:** I suppose… Ugh, how embarrassing. I haven't slept in like this since I was studying under my father.

**Lyn:** Say, Maiu… I want to talk to you about something.

**Maiu:** Something?

**Lyn:** Yes, well… You have some experience in the ways of war, I see.

**Maiu:** Ah, that. _*slightly uncomfortable*_ Yes… My father, before he adopted me, he had previously been a strategist for the country of Bern. He had been long retired by the time he found me, and had never taken an apprentice, choosing the life of a Romany instead. But he deemed me worthy enough to learn, and began tutoring me from the time I could read. However, he didn't wish for me to pursue it as a career, and instead encouraged me to pursue my singing- which is how I became a songstress… But, after yesterday… Ah! _*remembering that Lyn killed for the first time, yesterday*_

**Lyn:** After yesterday?

**Maiu:** …It's nothing. Nevermind.

**Bard:** They shared their breakfast in uneasy quiet, Maiu's pensive calm weighing heavily upon them, as she contemplated the outcome of their battle. And the scars she had forever inflicted upon her dear friend…

**Lyn:** …Maiu? Is everything all right? You've scarcely touched your breakfast.

**Maiu:** _*pause, Maiu is ashamed*_ …Lyn, I… I'm sorry…

**Lyn:** Whatever for?

**Maiu:** Because… I am considering leaving you, today.

**Lyn:** _*gasps slightly*_ But- but why??

**Maiu:** _*thoughtfully*_ …I told you that my father did not wish for me to follow in his path, and become a strategist… That was because his own experiences had left him bitter. He had been trapped in service to a lord who abused his skills, using them only for pillage and conquest. He was afraid the same would become of me, and in the end, he died at the hands of those he had wronged…

**Maiu:** However, yesterday… I feel that what we did was truly a good thing. We were able to save those people, and so… If I could find a way to keep doing that, to keep helping people as you and I did yesterday, I don't believe I could ever become bitter over it. Perhaps it's time I took up the strategist's path, in my father's place, and accomplish what he couldn't… My only regret… is that I forced upon you something… you were unprepared for…

**Lyn:** Maiu… No! You mustn't regret that! They were bandits- fiends deserving of death- _*interrupted*_

**Maiu:** _*quite firm*_ No, Lyn. No matter what else they may have been, those men were still human beings, first and foremost. Circumstance may have forced our hand, but no one has the right to judge and condemn another. That right belongs to the Gods, alone.

**Lyn:** Even so… What happened yesterday… was something I would've eventually had to face, as swordsman. Were it not for your presence, your guidance, I would've fallen. There is no doubt in my mind. Without you, I and those villagers would surely have died- it was your commanding presence that saved us.

**Maiu:** …I thank you, Lyn.

**Lyn:** _*uncomfortable*_ …So… what will you do then?

**Maiu:** _*smiling*_ By your words… my path has been decided. I will take my leave of this place, and pursue my father's teachings as a strategist. I thank you, Lady Lyn. For your kindness, your care, and above all, your courage. Were it not for you, I would never have had the strength to follow this road.

**Bard:** Though they had known each other only but briefly, in their short time together, Lyn had come to know and love Maiu as if she were family. The realization of this came to her as she watched her newest and dearest friend prepare to depart, gathering together what few belongings she had. Her heart was weighted in sorrow, for she had no desire to lose any more of her beloved family. And with this knowledge, she strengthened herself with resolve.

**Lyn:** Maiu… Would you allow me to travel with you?

**Maiu:** _*surprised*_ Lyn?

**Lyn:** I know it's sudden, but it is something I have seriously considered. My life here… has long since ended.

**Maiu:** …And what of your family? Your parents? You are younger than I, Lyn. Even though you live on your own, this isn't a decision you should make without consulting them… _*notices Lyn's silence*_ …Lyn?

**Lyn:** _*quietly*_ …My mother and father… died six months ago.

**Maiu:** _*gasps*_

**Lyn:** _*as she speaks, she slowly becomes more upset, so by the end she is softly crying*_ My people- the Lorca- they don't… I'm the last of my tribe… Bandits attacked, and… They killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain- I wanted to protect our people! But, I-I'm so young, and our people are… old-fashioned. They would not follow a woman. No one would follow me… _*sniffles*_ I'm sorry, I- I've been along for so long… _*gathering herself*_ No, no more. I will shed no more tears…

**Bard:** Maiu enfolded her young friend into a gentle embrace, offering her silent consolation. At last, the two young women understood one another. Each had shared the same grief, the same sorrow. But it was that grief which had brought them together.

**Lyn:** Th-thank you… I'm better now… Maiu, I want- I must become stronger. So that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something- I won't become stronger by sitting her alone! Maiu, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!

**Maiu:** Train you? _*amused*_ I'm hardly qualified to train you- and from what I've seen of your skill, I'd say you're already on the right path… But I would be grateful for your company. Traveling alone can be rather frightening… Yes Lyn, I will welcome you at my side.

**Lyn:** You will? That's wonderful! Thank you, oh thank you! _*pauses as she hugs Maiu in tearful joy, then pushes back, regaining her composure*_ We'll be better off working together, I know it! You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?

**Maiu:** _*laughs in amusement*_

**Bard:** And so began the journey of the strategist, Maiu. Who one day would come to guide an army of heroes against an enemy of the world. So also began the friendship of Maiu and Lyn, whose bond would only strengthen through the dark days that awaited them ahead. But this, my lords and ladies, is only the beginning of our tale… For what lay next upon their road neither could have expected…

**_Bloopers_**

**Bard:** …Fire Emblem! The Blazing Sword! _*torching sound*_

**Sain:** Ouch!

**Bard:** Outtakes!

_I kindly ask that you save your bloopers for the blooper reel, at the end of the episode! And I am more than happy to take suggestions for staged outtakes, as well! If you have any ideas, please go ahead and post them in the forums!_

_Fin_

_Finish with closing theme and cast credits._


	2. Episode 2 The Footsteps of Fate

**Fire Emblem:The Blazing Sword**

_As a preliminary announcement- I do not own or work with the Fire Emblem game series, or any of its characters and themes, in any way. What you are reading is the upload of the script I have been writing for the Fire Emblem radioplay I will soon be producing. Thank you, and please enjoy. ~Tenkage_

Episode 2: The Footsteps of Fate 

**Cast**

**The Bard:**

**Maiu:**

**Lyn:**

**Kent:**

**Sain:**

**Smithy:**

**Zugo:**

**Bandit 1:**

**Bandit 2:**

**Bandit 3:**

**The Bard:**

_Once, dragons and men coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom- a peace that had lasted many generations. However, all that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the very foundations of the world. This war was called the Scouring. Defeated and humbled, the dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land, reaching even the furthest islands…_

_A millennium has passed, since those darkest days ended…_

_Opening Song_

**Bard:** Chapter 2… The Footsteps of Fate…

**Bard:** The apprentice tactician, Maiu, and the young swordfighter, Lyn. A strange pair, on an even stranger journey. Our tale last ended in the Plains of Sacae, where Lady Lyn valiantly defeated the bandits attacking her fellow plains folk, under the guidance of the Lady Maiu. With the battle won, the two young women agreed to travel together, seeking out the paths of their destinies as one.

**Bard:** We begin again in the city of Bulgar, where after three long days of travel, Lyn and Maiu now found themselves. To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar- the commercial center of Sacae. They meant to stop at the city for a brief respite, restocking their supplies before deciding where next they would travel. However, unbeknownst to Lyn, she would discover something that would alter her life forever…

**Lyn:** Come on, Maiu! Quickly!

**Maiu:** Hah-hah, all right! All right! _*thinking*_ It's good to see Lyn so cheerful. She was down heartened, when we'd left her home. But once we saw the city gates, she was bursting with excitement. Ah, the carefree days of adventure…

**Lyn:** Maiu! Over here! _*laughing, pausing briefly*_ This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae! _*sounds of the city* _It's been a long time since I've been here. The last time was with my father and mother, when I was still somewhat young. I remember how amazed I was at the size of the place, that so many people could live together to create something like this!

**Lyn:** We should purchase supplies for our journey here. Although… I'm not really sure how much gold we're carrying.

**Maiu:** Don't worry, we have more than enough. Even some for a bit of splurging.

**Lyn:** Splurging? On what?

**Maiu:** We'll just have to see, won't we? For now, though, I need to visit a mapmaker. I don't have any charts of Sacae, and I'd rather have _some_ knowledge of the terrain we'll be traveling through before we get going.

**Bard:** Resting her hands on Lyn's shoulders, Maiu steered her young friend towards the market, intent on enjoying their time in the city together. But even as the two young women worked their way through the crowded city streets, outside the gates approached two men on horseback. Two knights foreign to Sacae, their armor, though battle-worn, shone clean and smooth due to the polish and care they so obviously put into them. Both were handsome, young, and strong, and many a damsel stopped to watch them enter, so striking was the figure they cut.

**Bard:** One donned armor stained crimson, trimmed in gold, a lance and sword secured at his side. His hair was a bright, coppery red, and his eyes so pale a blue as to seem lavender. He was the picture of an ideal knight; his jaw firmly set, his eyes clear and noble. His focus unwavering, he gave only the guard a brief nod in greeting, and returned his gaze ahead. The knight beside him donned armor of green, trimmed in the same gold as his companion's. He, too, carried a lance, but the sheath beside his leg was empty, it carried no blade. He, too was handsome, his brown locks tinted a greenish cast by the sunlight, just a touch longer than his companion's well-groomed red ones, their loose waves secured by a dark headband. His dark blue eyes would scan the crowd, and when they would settle upon a fair maid, he would give her a smile and a wink that would leave her heart fluttering.

**Kent:** We're barely inside the gates, and you've already started.

**Sain:** Started what? I was merely appreciating the scenery.

**Kent:** _*sighing in exasperation*_ I'm going to find an inn to make arrangements for the night. Can I at _least_ trust you to go and buy a sword for yourself?

**Sain:** I'm surprised you'd even ask such a thing! _*mock-offended*_ After all the years we've served together, trained together-

**Kent:** _*unamused*_ That's why I'm asking.

**Sain:** Harumph! You're like an old maid, sometimes... I should think I'm perfectly capable of buying a _blade_ by myself.

**Kent:** You wouldn't have had to, if you'd bothered to take better care of your first one.

**Sain:** Can I help it if I was bit over-zealous?

**Kent:** _*still not amused*_ Over-zealous isn't the word. I'm serious, Sain. This isn't Lycia, and your usual antics won't be tolerated. Or have you forgotten that we're here on a mission?

**Sain:** Not with you reminding me at every town we come across. _*sighs, trying to comfort his friend* _Relax, Kent, I know what we're here for. We'll meet back up in the market after you've made the arrangements, and then we'll begin asking around. Agreed?

**Kent:** Hmph. Agreed. And I'd better not catch you flirting when I find you!

**Sain:** Ah-hah-hah… But that's Kent for you, ever the stoic knight. Now! To see a man about a sword- _*spies a pretty girl* _Oh! And what have we here…

**Lyn:** _*furious*_ Mother Earth's Blood! That smithy is unbearable! Making such insinuations about buying customers within his own shop?! Grahh! I was so angry, Maiu actually sent me outside to wait! How does she put up with it?? Are all men so infuriating?! Well, I'll be damned if I let another man get to me like-

**Sain:** Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of beauty!

**Lyn:** _*still irritated*_ Hm?

**Sain:** Wait, o' fair and beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?

**Lyn:** _*thinking*_ Not again! What is it about men that they turn into complete idiots around women?!

_**Setting:** Inside the smithy shop_

**Maiu:** Are we agreed?

**Smithy:** …Agreed. You drive a hard bargain, lass.

**Maiu:** I've been haggling longer than you might think.

**Smithy:** An' tell yer friend that I apologize for teasin' her like that. I enjoy givin' my lady-customers a bit of a hard time, is all. But it's been a long time since I came across a woman like ye.

**Maiu:** _*amused*_ Yes, well, don't go falling in love, or anything. _*leaves the shop*_ Now, where did Lyn get off to?

**Lyn:** _*flatly, controlling her temper*_ Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?

**Maiu:** Oh dear…

**Sain:** Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!

**Lyn:** Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?

**Sain:** Ooooh… You're even lovelier when you're cruel.

**Maiu:** _*thinking*_ I'd better jump in before this gets any worse! _*jumps in*_ There you are! I wondered where you disappeared to, Lyn.

**Lyn:** _*relieved*_ Ah, Maiu! So you got the sword?

**Maiu:** It took a bit of haggling, but yes.

**Sain:** And what's this? May I ask the name of your sweet-voiced companion, milady?

**Lyn:** You may not! Let's go, I've nothing more to say.

**Sain:** Wait! Please-

**Kent:** _*furious*_ Sain! Hold your tongue!

**Sain:** _*busted*_ Uh-oh… Eh-heh-heh… _*trying to smooth things over*_ Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?

_**Setting:** Another pause, as we move to another part of the market._

**Maiu:** Here.

**Lyn:** What's this? _*sniffs gingerly*_

**Maiu:** Bath oil. There was some money left, so I couldn't resist splurging on something nice. I hope you don't mind.

**Lyn:** Maiu, this smells wonderful! This is what you bathe with?

**Maiu:** Lilies are my favorite. I was planning on a hot bath, when we stayed at the inn, so that seemed like a worthwhile purchase. There's more than enough for the both of us to have one.

**Lyn:** Oh, Maiu… You didn't buy this just to cheer me up, did you? I'm so sorry.

**Maiu:** What for?

**Lyn:** You know, for… for letting my temper get the better of me in public like that. First with the smithy, and then again with that knight… I embarrassed you… I'm sorry.

**Maiu:** Don't be ridiculous. Don't give the smithy a second thought. And as for the knight, well… I'd say you controlled yourself rather well with him.

**Lyn:** I loathe the idea of coming across another one like him, or that knight. I can't _believe_ the nerve he had! Making a scene like that in the middle of the street!?

**Maiu:** I thought it was rather amusing.

**Lyn:** Oh, did you, now?

**Maiu:** Of course, you have to admit, the knight was rather good-looking.

**Lyn:** Hmph!

**Maiu:** _*giggles*_ Listen, what do you say we just forego staying the night?

**Lyn:** You mean, get started now? And miss your chance for a hot bath?

**Maiu:** I can always get a hot bath at the next inn. No sense staying in Bulgar, when we've got so much ground to cover, right? _*spots someone*_ Oh-oh…

**Lyn:** What is it?

**Maiu:** It seems we have a little obstacle to pass before we can leave.

**Lyn:** What's that?

**Maiu:** You're suitor.

**Sain:** Really, Kent, I don't see why you're so upset about this.

**Kent:** _*irritated*_ If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!

**Sain:** I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would've been discourteous!

**Kent:** _*unbelievably flustered*_ What do _you_ know of courtesy?!

**Sain:** _*snickering at his friend's uproar*_ Oh, don't take it so personally, Kent. We've been at this for almost a month, now. Can you blame me for wanting to relieve a little stress by talking to a pretty girl, or two?

**Kent:** _*settling down*_ If it were simply that, then I'd have no qualms with it. But you and I both know that "talking" isn't what you have in mind.

**Sain:** _*snickering again, Kent is right after all*_ Heh-heh…

**Lyn:** Excuse me!

**Sain:** Ah! My fairest lady!

**Lyn:** Hmph… _*irritated*_ You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move aside…

**Kent:** Of course, my apologies.

**Lyn:** _*slightly appeased*_ Thank you. At least _you_ seem to be honorable.

**Kent:** Hm? Pardon me, but… I feel we've met before.

**Lyn:** _*darkly*_ I beg your pardon?

**Sain:** Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!

**Kent:** _*confused by Sain's reaction*_ What?

**Lyn:** Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go, Maiu! I'm out of patience!

**Kent:** Wait, please! It's not like that!… _*turns on Sain, angry*_ Sain, you lout!

**Sain:** _*confused*_ Huh? Not like that? I thought you were…

**Kent:** I am not you! Get you're horse from the stable, we have to hurry!

**Sain:** Hurry? Kent- wait! What is going on?!

**Kent:** Come! We must follow her!

**Sain:** Her? You mean that girl?

**Kent:** Yes! I suspect she might be…

**Sain:** Be what?! Wait, _she's_ our mission? You're joking! Wait!!

_**Setting:** Out on the plains_

**Lyn:** Oooh, of all the- As if the first one wasn't bad enough, but to have _both_ of them trying the same stunt?!

**Maiu:** _*very amused*_ Most women would be flattered, you know. Having two handsome knights vie for your attention? They never even gave _me_ a second glance.

**Lyn:** If you want them, you can have them! All _I_ want to do is get as far away from Bulgar, _and_ those two knights, as possible before sundown!

**Maiu:** _*chuckling*_ All right, enough joking. But seriously, I'm not entirely certain that _other_ knight was making a pass at you.

**Lyn:** And what gives you that idea?

**Maiu:** I'm not sure, it's just… his mannerisms were more like you'd expect of a Lycian knight, you know? Not like the other one, in green. He was _clearly_ skirt chasing.

**Lyn:** Hmph… _*footsteps stop, Lyn pauses, thinking*_ Something's not right.

**Maiu:** _*also ill at ease, sensing something wrong*_ Lyn?

**Lyn:** _*seriously, not shouting*_ Run!! _*they take off*_ We're being pursued! Could it be those knights from town?

**Maiu:** _*an axe barely misses her*_ Ahhh!!

**Lyn:** Maiu!! _*draws her sword, hurrying to Maiu's side, pause for a few moments*_ No, it's not them… These men are out for _blood! _Are you all right?

**Maiu:** _*turning tactician*_ Fine.

**Zugo:** Heh-heh-hehh… aren't you the pretty one!

**Lyn:** Filthy bandit… What do you want?

**Zugo:** …You're name is Lyndis, is it not?

**Maiu:** Lyndis?

**Lyn:** _*shaken*_ Wh-what… what did you call me??"

**Zugo:** _*sighs unhappily*_ Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold.

**Lyn:** What do you mean? Who are you?!

**Zugo:** Let's just say that there's someone who's been inconvenienced by you, my dear, and he asked me to handle things. Oh well, time to die, darlin'! Come on out, boys! _*several bandits step out of hiding*_

**All Bandits:**_ *laughing evilly*_

**Lyn:** Oh, no! _*pause*_ There are more than I can handle! …But I'll not give up!

**Maiu:** We need to break through them! Get ourselves to a more defensible position! _*hears hoof beats* _What?

**Sain:** Hey! There she is!

**Zugo:** Huh? _*a spear whistles through the air and lands in front of him, he jumps back*_ What?!

**Sain:** Whew, finally caught up… _*out of breath*_ Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!

**Lyn:** _You!_ You're from-

**Kent:** We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!

**Sain:** Stand back! I'll take care of this!

**Lyn:** _*furious*_ _No!_ What in the nine _hells_ are you following me for?!

**Kent:** My apologies, milady. Don't let my companion's earlier actions concern you, we are here only for your safety. Please, leave these curs to us.

**Lyn:** No! This is my fight! Stay out of the way!

**Sain:** Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing!

**Lyn:** My business is no concern of yours! Now leave me-

**Kent:** Milady, please!- _*interrupted*_

**Maiu:** That's quite enough, _all_ of you!! You're giving those men more than enough time to surround us, with your bickering! Get over your problems with each other now, because I'm not putting up with any in-fighting while we're taking those brigands down!

**Lyn:** Maiu?!

**Maiu:** Lyn, this is no time for being prideful. I'm not the sort of tactician with the confidence to send one fighter against seven, and I'm _certainly_ not cold-hearted enough! We need help. They're offering. Just trust my council on this. Please?

**Lyn:** _*defeated*_ …All right.

**Maiu:** _*gently*_ Thank you.

**Kent:** You are a strategist?

**Maiu:** I am. Albeit but an apprentice, but I am.

**Kent:** I see… I have a solution, then. Why don't you command us? That should prove our intentions are noble.

**Maiu:** You'll follow my orders?

**Kent:** Without question, my lady strategist.

**Maiu:** Very well, but shouldn't you introduce yourselves to us first?

**Kent:** I am Kent. My companion is Sain. By our oaths as knights of Lycia, we pledge our swords to you. Is this acceptable, Milady?

**Lyn:** Hmph… Yes, it is. Mayu and I will lead!

**Maiu:** So, it's decided, then. Our opponents number seven. Their leader is that man with gray hair and the scar above his left brow. From the looks of them, I'd say they're no more than hired thugs. They may seem like a bunch of fools, but I don't doubt they know how to handle those axes of theirs. Now, they're currently trying to outflank us, but with the three of you, we should easily be able to out-maneuver them. Especially with _your_ mobility, sir knights. Are we all prepared?

**Lyn:** Let's go!

**Sain:** Then allow me the lead! _*his horse rears*_ O fair and beauteous one! And… Maiu, is it? Allow me to show you the might of a knight of Lycia! Let me be the first to strike a blow in your honor!

**Maiu:** The nearest enemy is four meters to the west, straight ahead!

**Sain:** Hahh!

**Maiu:** _*thinking* _Wait, his lance? What is that fool doing?!

**Kent:** Sain!!

**Bandit 1:** Hrahhhh!!

**Sain:** Whoa! I missed?! _*an axe grazes him, he winces, then counter attacks*_ Mph! Grrah!

**Bandit 1:** Hckk! Gah! _*backs off*_

**Kent:** _*riding up*_ Sain! You know lances are vulnerable against an axe! Why aren't you using your sword?

**Sain:** Because! A lance is more heroic. And a knight should look heroic, don't you think?

**Maiu:** _*groaning*_ Please tell me he isn't always like this?

**Kent:** Allow me to make up for my companion's blunder. Command me!

**Maiu:** Take the enemy's other flank, before any of his comrades catch up to us. We'll take them down one at a time, if we have to!

**Kent:** Hm! _*draws his sword*_ Haahhh!! _*attacks*_

**Bandit 1:** Whu- gahh! _*trying to block*_

**Maiu:** It's your turn now, Lyn! Finish him off!

**Lyn:** Right! _Tahhhhh!!_ *slices and kills the bandit*

**Bandit 1:** Hkk!! _*dies*_

**Maiu:** _*pause*_ Quickly, the next three are approaching. _*to Sain*_ What in hell were you thinking?!

**Sain:** What??

**Kent:** You're hopeless. If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!

**Sain:** _*laughs sheepishly*_ Truth be told, I… forgot to buy a sword.

**Kent:** Forgot? Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies again?

**Sain:** Don't be so mad! I'll be fine with a lance. I'm that good!

**Kent:** _*irritable*_ I'd prefer to rely on your skill, not your empty bragging! Take my spare blade, and use _it_ to attack, next time!

**Sain:** Are you sure? My thanks, Kent!

**Kent:** You're almost more trouble than you're worth. Almost.

**Maiu:** Are you finished, gentlemen? We've more pressing issues. Sain?

**Sain:** Milady?

**Maiu:** This time, I want you to take the two to the southwest. Kent, you support him. Lyn? We need to start advancing on their leader. We'll stay behind these two for now, then start heading north when they engage the other bandits.

**Lyn:** Alone? _*thinking to herself*_ How odd… Maiu's almost a different person, when she's commanding like this.

**Maiu:** I trust in your abilities, Lyn. Remember that river we crossed to get here?

**Lyn:** Yes?

**Maiu:** He's waiting for us just across the northern bridge, he's expecting us to come that way. _*confident*_ We're going to give him what he wants, and play into his little trap.

**Kent:** Isn't that rather dangerous, milady?

**Maiu:** Of course, it is. But then, these men are after _us_. You, gentlemen, are only an inconvenience to their work, and I'd imagine they'd prefer not to fight with you, at all.

**Sain:** _*shrugging*_ Makes sense.

**Maiu:** Which is why we're going to set up a little ambush of our own. Rather than following behind us, I want the two of you to take the lower bridge, and come up from the south. Lyn and I will already have their attention focused on us, and they'll be expecting you to back us up. When you two ride up from behind them, we'll have them outflanked. Taking care of the remaining brigands should be quite simple, at that point.

**Lyn:** And what of the leader?

**Maiu:** Once we've defeated his underlings, we'll have him trapped. Don't underestimate him, though. A cornered beast is more dangerous than a loose one. Any questions?

**Sain:** Sounds good to me.

**Lyn:** I trust your judgement, Maiu.

**Maiu:** Good. Timing is very crucial here, gentlemen. We're depending on you to defeat those two bandits to the south as quickly as you can, if we're going to outflank the rest of them.

**Kent:** Understood.

**Lyn:** You're name is Sain, isn't it?

**Sain:** _*very happy to be addressed by Lyn*_ Yes, yes I am! Sain, the gallant knight of Caelin, that's me!

**Lyn:** _*wierded out*_ If you in insist… Why have you not healed yourself?

**Sain:** What, this little thing? 'Tis but a scratch, I assure you. But, what a cad I am! To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me.

**Lyn:** _*really wierded out*_ Uh… I _was_ thinking of giving you a vulnerary, but it looks like you're fine. So never you mind.

**Sain:** _*realization dawn him, rather like an "Oops"* _No! Wait! I'll take it! Please, I'll take it!

**Kent:** _*sighing in disgust*_ That man is such a cad.

**Maiu:** Guess he was hurt more than his boasting suggested, eh?

**Kent:** _*shrugging*_ It's his manner.

**Maiu:** It certainly seems that way. Oh, and Sain?

**Sain:** Yes, Maiu?

**Maiu:** No more screwing around.

**Sain:** _*sheepish*_ Eh-heh-heh…

**Bard:** The unlikely comrades started off again, this time with a goal set clearly in their minds. As the two knights went galloping towards the southwest, Lyn and Maiu continued to the north, splitting apart from them. Kent was worried about allowing the two go off by themselves, but seeing Lyn's skill with a blade had done much to ease his concerns. Now, if only Sain would behave himself…

**Sain:** I'll go in first!

**Bard:** Sain again charged his opponent, this time with blade drawn. With a knight charging down on him at top speed, the best the brigand could manage was a scrambled run towards the trees. It wasn't a dense forest, but mounted as he was, Sain had to pull up short or take a mouthful of branches. This allowed the bandit a chance to come at him from around the tree. The Caelin knight swung to his right in an attempt to stave off his attacker, but the short sword swung harmlessly through the boughs. Sensing the approaching danger, he pulled back on his reins as hard as he could without hurting his stallion, making the horse practically jump back out of the axe's swing.

**Bandit 2:** Hrahhgh!

**Sain:** Gah!

**Kent:** Sain!

**Bard:** Kent rushed in behind his comrade, coming in from the bandit's rear. With the trees shielding him as much as they were the bandit, it left the two on equal footing. Kent's superior weapon and skill won out, and he struck a glancing blow to the man's weapon arm, forcing him to retreat. Before he could turn around to flee, however, Sain's sword came flashing in from behind, neatly finishing the job.

**Bandit 2:** Guhhh! Buhh… _*dies*_

**Kent:** Are you all right?

**Sain:** _*irritated at himself*_ Yes, yes I am. I was able to dodge in time. I can't believe he evaded my stroke so easily.

**Kent:** He lured you into the trees before you had a chance to properly set yourself. The branches made it difficult for you to gauge your strike properly. We learned this in basic training!

**Sain:** I know! I know. I was simply too focused on attacking.

**Kent:** You're lack of attention may someday cost you your life, you brazen fool!

**Sain:** Fine! I understand already! Let it go, Kent!

**Kent:** Tsk! If you truly understand, then act like it! Now hurry! We have to catch the other one!

**Sain:** _*muttering under his breath after Kent*_ You'll be old before your time if you keep worrying like that! _*gallops off*_

**Lyn:** Yaahh!!

**Bandit 3:**Dahhh!!! _*dies*_

**Maiu:** Nicely done. Keep your guard up, though, we're still out-numbered.

**Lyn:** Mm-hmm.

**Bard:** Lyn nodded, cleaning the blood from her sword with a quick slice through the air. The calm motion seemed to unnerve the last two bandits, who glanced to each other uncertainly. Seeing Lyn so easily dispatch their comrade had shaken them, but it wasn't enough to scare the leader.

**Zugo:** What're ya gawkin' at, fools!? It's only a couple 'o little girls! Now stop yer shakin' and surround 'em!

**Lyn:** Hmph!

**Maiu:** _*whispering to Lyn* _Back up against the railing, we can't let them encircle us a second time!

**Zugo:** Heh-heh… dumb idea, girl. Takin' me on by yerself. Where're yer knight-protectors, now?

**Lyn:** I need no protection from cowards!

**Zugo:** Maybe not, But what about yer friend, there?

**Lyn:** Touch her, and you die!

**Maiu:** Now!

**Bard:** Hidden behind the swirl of Maiu's green cloak, Lyn dashed forward, thrusting her blade deeply into the heart of one of their attackers. However, with her blade caught in her opponent's chest, she was now completely vulnerable to attack by the second man, who lunged at her with his axe brandished high.

**Bard:** But at that precise moment, Kent and Sain burst from the forest on the river's opposite side, their horses at full gallop, swords lifted high. Taken off guard by their thunderous cry, the brigand stuttered in his attack, giving Lyn the necessary time to free her blade, slashing at her remaining opponent's legs. The brigand cried in pain, dropping to his good knee. Leaving him a still-target for Sain's lance, as her threw it with uncanny accuracy for the brigand's heart.

**Sain:** See? I told you it was more heroic!

**Kent:** Where's the bandits' leader?

**Lyn:** He's vanished! But he must be somewhere around-

**Maiu:** _*panicked slightly*_ _Lyn!_

**Bard:** Lyn was suddenly shoved forward towards the two Caelin knights, her instincts taking over and forcing her into a roll. Coming to a stop spluttering, she turned in shock at her friend- Maiu had barely caught the motion in time. Seeing the hand bringing him over the bridge's railing, she had pushed Lyn forward to keep her out of the man's grasp. The leader had hidden himself by clinging to the bridge's underside! But while she was able to get Lyn out of the man's reach, she had placed herself within grasping distance. The scarred man pulled her roughly to him, -placing his axe just beneath her chin.

**Lyn:** _Maiu!_ Unhand her this instant!!

**Zugo:** Well, I don't know about that…

**Maiu:** _*calmly*_ Taking a hostage- haven't you strength enough to face your opponent without resorting to cowardly tactics?

**Zugo:** I'd watch my words, if I were you, missy. Yer forgettin' that yer bait, now…

**Bard:** The bandit pulled back the cowl of Maiu's dark green cloak for a clearer look at her lovely face, gasping in outrage as he gazed into her crimson eyes.

**Zugo:** So _that's_ why I'm havin' such bad luck with this fight! Yer one 'o _them!_ Damned Blood-eyes!

**Kent:** I suggest you hold your tongue, cretin!

**Zugo:** An why should I do that? Seein' as 'ow I got the upper 'and? _*snickers*_ Accursed knights, always tamperin' in other's affairs… Think yer bein' the noble hero, rescuin' the pretty damsel, 'n such? She may be one a them cursed folk, but she _is_ a looker. Heh… _*pause, then barks his orders*_ Here's what I want! I'll trade one pretty face for another! Send me the Sacaen girl, and this one goes free!

**Sain:** You can't be serious!

**Bard:** Lyn never hesitated. Her sword went into its sheath, and she began to walk forward.

**Sain:** Ah! Milady Lyn, no!

**Lyn:** What else can we do? Maiu's my friend, I'll not see her harmed by this cretin!

**Sain:** _*withering*_ My Lady…

**Maiu:** _*pausing, then sounding oddly confident and amused*_ Really, Lyn. I appreciate the sentiment and all, but it really isn't necessary.

**Lyn:** _*confused*_ Maiu?

**Bard:** The tactician smiled, then shifted her gaze to Kent, locking onto his pale lavender eyes with her ruby ones. She winked, and his expression shifted imperceptibly, as something passed between the two of them.

**Maiu:** They should be in position by now, right?

**Kent:** Yes. The archers are awaiting your orders, Milady.

**Zugo:** What archers?

**Maiu:** The two back there, Rosalind and Alphonse… I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Moving right now would be a very foolish idea.

**Zugo:** And why not?

**Maiu:** Those two no doubt have you in their sights, by now. And any motion on your part will end up sending a volley of arrows towards us.

**Zugo:** _*nervous*_ …Yer bluffin'.

**Maiu:** _*bored* _You can believe that, if it makes you feel better.

**Zugo:** _*regaining his confidence*_ Then I'd say it's a good thing I have you as a hostage.

**Maiu:** Not particularly. You see, Rosalind and Alphonse can't _see_ that you're holding me hostage. After all, your back is towards them. So, if I shout the order, they'll loose their arrows, regardless of the fact that you're holding me captive… Meaning, we'll _both_ die.

**Zugo:** Not if they _see_ I have you!

**Bard:** The bandit shouted defiantly, whirling suddenly to face the invisible archers. Just as Maiu had wanted.

**Maiu:** _Lyn!_

**Bard:** The Sacaen woman understood the second her name was called, her sword out of its sheath before she took her first, lunging step. The bandit realized he'd made a mistake, and started turning back to face his attacker. Too late, Lyn's sword sang out in the wind, slicing cleanly into the bandit's side. His axe nearly dropped in his numb fingers, and Maiu dove out of his grip in a roll, before even the blood of his injury could stain her cloak. Realizing his prey had escaped, he reacted, swinging his axe wildly in Lyn's direction. The agile Sacaen girl ducked under his blow, twisting the blade of her sword inside his abdomen, then pulling it out in a spinning slice that slit through the rest of his innards, spilling them onto the wood of the bridge. The bandit's eyes widened with the sudden agony of having his insides falling out of him, then glazed over, tumbling to the ground in his death throes.

**Zugo:** Damn… There was only… supposed to be a lone… girl… Accursed… Blood-eyes…

**Lyn:** Maiu! Are you all right?! Are you hurt??

**Maiu:** _*shaken*_ I'm fine, I'm fine… I'm surprised that even worked, though! You are quite the actor, sir knight!

**Kent:** As Sain tells me, it's one of my faults that I have this stern face.

**Lyn:** Your stoicism saved Maiu's life. I'd hardly call that a fault.

**Kent:** _*uncomfortable with the praise*_ Mmm…

**Sain:** Oh, come on, Kent! Just take the compliment!

**Kent:** _*embarrassed*_ Sain!

**Maiu:** _*laughing a bit*_ Please, gentlemen… I really don't have the energy to manage _another_ battle.

**Sain:** Ah, Lady Maiu! Are you unharmed?

**Maiu:** _*confused*_ What? I- I suppose so…

**Sain:** Ah, blessed Elimine! It does me good to see you well! When that brigand took a hold of you, my heart was racked with fear!

**Maiu:** _*flat, as she understands where he's going*_ I beg your pardon?

**Sain:** To think the strategist who guided us was a woman of such beauty and intelligence!

**Lyn:** _*bored*_ Is he serious?

**Kent:** _*also bored*_ Unfortunately, yes. Sain _always_ gets this way around women.

**Maiu:** You're failing to impress me, Sain. I've no intention of indulging a flirt. At least Kent noticed I was female, from the beginning.

**Sain:** Ah! I assure you, Lady Maiu, it was a simple mistake! Why, I'm ashamed that I failed to notice your radiant beauty from the very start-

**Kent:** _*sarcastic*_ Oh, yes. After all, you have an unflappable attention to detail, don't you?

**Sain:** That's not very fair, Kent.

**Kent:** Isn't it?

**Lyn:** _*sighs in amusement*_ I don't suppose we could leave them behind, could we?

**Maiu:** _*laughing*_I'm afraid it's gotten a bit too dark for that, now.

**Lyn:** I guess you're right… We thank you for your assistance, gentlemen. But it's time we were on our way, as it's almost dark.

**Kent:** _*serious, earnest*_ Ah! Milady, a moment, please! There's something I need to speak with you about.

**Lyn:** _*uncertain*_ Hmmm…

**Kent:** Please. I promise you, it's a matter of importance.

**Lyn:** …Very well, but do you mind if we find someplace to break camp, first?

**Maiu:** _*agreeing with Lyn*_ Agreed. I'd like to get away from that brigand's corpse as well, if you don't mind.

**Kent:** Come along, Sain.

**Sain:** _*the thought of sharing camp with two lovely ladies has him very happy*_ Ah- of course!

**Bard:** Victorious in their battle against the bandit Zugo, the new companions shared camp beneath the canopy of a large tree. The knight Kent had a fire quickly burning for the four of them, and they roasted conies on a makeshift spit. As the plains hares sizzled over the open fire the knights began the tale of their quest…

**Kent:** We ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone.

**Lyn:** _*thoughtful*_ Lycia… That's the country beyond the mountains in the Southwest, isn't it?

**Kent:** Correct. We've come as messengers to the Lady Madelyn.

**Lyn:** _*shocked*_ Madelyn?!

**Kent:** Our lord, the Marquis of Caelin's only daughter. She eloped with a Sacaen nomad some 19 years ago. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so… Eventually, the Marquis simply declared that he had no daughter.

**Sain:** And then, this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The Marquis was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. Heh, I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather…

**Sain:** The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the Marquis' wife, who passed away at an early age.

**Lyn:** _*quiet, shaken*_ …Lyndis?

**Sain:** That she should bear this name thawed the Marquis' heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here… _*saddens*_ We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter… We only learned shortly after we arrived here, in Bulgar.

**Kent:** But we also learned that all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard she was living alone on the plains… As I tried to think where I might've seen you before, it came to me, and I knew it immediately… You are the Lady Lyndis.

**Lyn:** _*softly*_ Why would you think that…

**Kent:** _*also softly*_ Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable.

**Lyn:** _*gasps*_ What? Did you know my mother?

**Kent:** _*sadly*_ I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I… _*hiding his embarrassment*_ I saw her portraits back in Castle Caelin.

**Lyn:** _*long pause*_ …To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn… But, when I was with my parents… When it was just the three of us… I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I… I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather… _*inhales, remembering, slightly tearful*_ "Lyndis"… I never thought I would hear that name again…

**Lyn:** _*lost*_ What should I… do about this?

**Kent:** _*softly*_ If I may, Lady Lyndis… Please, come with us to Caelin. Come and meet your grandfather. He wishes very much to see you.

**Lyn:** _*still lost*_ … I don't know.

**Maiu:** _*pause*_ If you're uncertain, then just take it slowly.

**Lyn:** _*softly*_ Maiu?

**Maiu:** A lot has been revealed to you, quite suddenly, but it isn't a decision you have to make just yet. What's important now is that you allow yourself some time to absorb what you've learned. Eat, and rest up, for tonight, and take all the time you need to think.

**Lyn:** _*hesitant*_ But…

**Maiu:** Never mind them. After dropping so much information on you, they can at least wait until dawn for your answer. _*archly*_ Right, gentlemen?

**Kent:** Uh- Yes, of course. _*flustered, not wanting to upset Lyn*_

**Sain:** Take all the time you need, Milady Lyndis.

**Bard:** The rest of their meal passed in silence. Lyn was too occupied in her own thoughts to respond to conversation, and the knights too concerned with her to speak. Sain seemed content to focus on the food in front of him, but Kent kept casting furtive glances in Lyn's direction, a frown of deep concern etched on his handsome face. It seemed to be spoiling his appetite. Lyn ate even less, and after finishing only a meager portion, excused herself for bed. Kent followed her with his eyes, looking as if he meant to say something. He started to move, but was stopped by a soft grip. In surprise, he looked down to the pale hand resting on his arm, then into Maiu's ruby eyes.

**Maiu:** _*gently*_ …This is something she needs to figure out for herself.

**Kent:** _*sighs*_ …You're right. The decision is hers, after all… I think I'll retire as well. _*bows politely to Maiu* _MyLady.

**Sain:** _*suggestive*_ Well, I suppose that leaves just the two of us.

**Maiu:** _*groans in exasperation*_ I think I'll go and join Lyn, now. _*sweetly* _Do try to keep from falling asleep on your watch, won't you Sain?

**Sain:** _*groaning*_ Yes, of course, milady. Good night, then.

**Maiu:** Good night.

**Bard:** Lyn was roused by the morning light, feeling considerably refreshed after the previous night's discussion. She still had a difficult choice to make, but opening her cerulean eyes to the breaking dawn seemed to dissolve her anxieties. She was still concerned, but now, Lyn had the confidence she needed to make her decision. She cast a glance to her right, down at Maiu still sleeping beside her, and stifled a laugh. The strategist was never an easy riser, a point demonstrated by her burrowed form beneath her blankets, covering all but the crown of her head. She regarded her friend with an amused smile, sadness tugging at its corners as she thought of what she would have to do.

**Bard:** Kent was already awake, having switched the watch with Sain at some point in the night. He had revived the fire, and even begun a bit of breakfast.

**Kent:** Did Milady sleep well?

**Lyn:** Surprisingly, yes. What about yourself?

**Kent:** Well enough, I suppose.

**Maiu:** Mrrr… _*still half-asleep, and grumpy*_

**Lyn:** Did I wake you? I'm sorry.

**Maiu:** Mph….

**Kent:** _*amused*_ Something tells me that the Lady Maiu is not one for early rising… Breakfast?

**Maiu:** Tea, first… What about your friend, Sain?

**Kent:** I'll wake him in due time. Sain's always been something of a hassle in the mornings.

**Maiu:** Why doesn't that surprise me?

**Kent:** He may seem a bit unreliable, but Sain is as dedicated to the Caelin knighthood as I. To be honest, I… I wouldn't have asked for any other to accompany me.

**Bard:** As Kent looked up from the fire, he was surprised to find the tactician smiling at him knowingly, chin resting in her hand. There was something about those ruby eyes of hers that made him feel as if she had already known his answer, a kind of worldly understanding. Kent quickly averted his eyes, an embarrassed flush creeping across his cheeks, he didn't feel entirely comfortable under the woman's scrutiny.

**Bard:** Their breakfast continued peacefully, Lady Maiu nursing a cup of strong tea like it were a glass of fine wine. Eventually, Kent became annoyed with the periodic snores coming from Sain's direction, and woke him with a forceful shake. It was difficult at first, until he leveled a threat concerning a bucket of river water. Sain was up very quickly, after that, his attitude turning suddenly cheerful at first sight of the two young ladies with whom they'd shared camp. Thankfully, he kept himself in check, and made no passes at either of them.

**Sain:** A fine morning! Kent, your cooking skills are on par with the best of housewives!

**Kent:** _*dangerously*_ Sain…

**Lyn:** Well… _*hesitant*_ If we're all finished here, we should be leaving, now. With all due respect, I think I'll ride with you, sir Kent. I don't think I could handle Sain's tongue with very much patience.

**Kent:** …You… You mean, you'll come with us, Milady?

**Lyn:** I feel I have little choice. I will go with you.

**Sain:** _*delighted*_ Excellent!

**Kent:** I am truly grateful, Milady. Sain and I shall begin preparations for our departure immediately. _*the two knights shuffle off to prepare their mounts*_

**Lyn:** _*softly, apologetically*_ Maiu…

**Maiu:** _*she is unsurprised by Lyn's decision, and unconcerned*_ Hmm?

**Lyn:** I… I'm sorry, Maiu.

**Maiu:** Whatever for?

**Lyn:** For… for all of _this_. Their story… it changes everything for me. I… I have no choice, Mayu. I must go with them.

**Maiu:** _*still easy and relaxed*_ I know that, Lyn. It was the best path, anyone can see that. And besides, they're not bad fellows. That Sain might need to start holding his tongue a bit more around you, though.

**Maiu:** What… what will you do, Maiu?

**Maiu:** Well, we'll need to make another stop at Bulgar before we go. If we're heading to Lycia, we'll need more supplies. We've hardly enough, with the four of us, _and_ two horses. I'd also better get some more ink, the maps I bought show very little of the lands between Lycia and the plains…Something wrong?

**Lyn:** _*stunned, and overjoyed* _You… you mean… You're coming with us?

**Maiu:** Well, of course, I am. Why wouldn't I? _*teasing* _Or are you saying you don't _want_ me to come along?

**Lyn:** No! No, I do! Of course your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but… it's going to be so dangerous. I just assumed… Thank you. Thank you, so much, Maiu! I- let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid.

**Maiu:** Come on, we have our own packing to do- Lady Lyndis.

**Lyn:** _*at first happy*_ Lyndis… _*then remembers something terrible*_ Lyndis!!

**Maiu:** _*concerned*_ What is it?

**Lyn:** That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!

**Kent:** _*jogging back, a bit out of breath*_ Milady Lyndis… Are you certain?

**Lyn:** Completely. He knew my _name_.

**Kent:** How could he have-

**Sain:** _*thoughtful, and unusually serious*_ He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?

**Kent:** _*angry*_ It seems that way.

**Lyn:** Lundgren? Who's that?

**Kent:** _*still angry*_ He's the Marquis' younger brother. Everyone assumed the Lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the Marquis' title.

**Lyn:** What does any of this have to do with me?

**Maiu:** _*darkly*_ I think I can guess. Royal inheritance disputes can be rather messy.

**Lyn:** Inheritance?

**Sain:** _*angry, like Kent*_ To be blunt, Milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions.

**Lyn:** That's-but… But I have no interest in inheriting any title!

**Sain:** Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist.

**Lyn:** Oh, no… _*worried, fearful* _What should I do?

**Maiu:** _*commanding*_ First! We need to head back to Bulgar. We've got a long journey ahead of us, and not nearly enough supplies. Second, I'll be having a number of questions to ask you gentlemen. I want to know everything I can about Lycia and the terrain ahead. It's more than likely our pursuers will try to ambush us, and I'd prefer to be prepared, if they do.

**Lyn:** Maiu, I…

**Maiu:** _*gently*_ Don't worry about it, Lyn. Whatever lies ahead, I promise we'll get through it. I couldn't call myself a strategist if I'm unable to manage _that_ much.

**Maiu:** _*the sounds of a swirling cloak*_ Come on, you three! We haven't got all morning! We'll go with the original plan- Lyn will ride with Kent, and I'll ride with Sain.

**Sain:** _*brightened*_ Ah!

**Maiu:** I'm far less likely to kill him for his flirtations.

**Sain:** _*now disheartened* _Aww…

**Bard:** Maiu's heart was feeling much lighter than it had in some time. Of course, the grief still lingered, but it had been replaced with something else- something given to her by a young Sacaen girl and two Lycian cavaliers. The wind was pulling, and it had guided her into the company of these three. The journey promised to bring many more discoveries, but her warming smile tightened with the thought of lurking danger. Lyn's grand uncle, the man behind the bandit's attack, loomed far ahead, at the end of their road, darkening the promises of their journey…

_Fin_

_Ending song_


	3. Episode 3 The Sword of Spirits

**Fire Emblem:The Blazing Sword**

_As a preliminary announcement- I do not own or work with the Fire Emblem game series, or any of its characters and themes, in any way. What you are reading is the upload of the script I have been writing for the Fire Emblem radioplay I will soon be producing. Thank you, and please enjoy. ~Tenkage_

Episode 3: The Sword of Spirits 

**Cast**

**The Bard:**

**Maiu:**

**Lyn:**

**Kent:**

**Sain:**

**Priest:**

**Sacaen Woman:**

**Sacaen Girl:**

**Glass:**

**Bandit 1:**

**Bandit 2:**

**Bandit 3:**

**Bandit 4:**

**Bandit 5:**

**Lundgren:**

**Soldier:**

**The Bard:**

_Once, dragons and men coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom- a peace that had lasted many generations. However, all that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the very foundations of the world. This war was called the Scouring. Defeated and humbled, the dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land, reaching even the furthest islands…_

_A millennium has passed, since those darkest days ended…_

_Opening Song_

**Bard:** Chapter 3… The Sword of Spirits…

**Bard:** In our last part of the story, Lyn and Maiu had ventured to Bulgar, planning for the adventure to come. But unexpectedly, their paths crossed with two Lycian cavaliers- Kent and Sain. At first, Lyn was infuriated by them, for the flirtations of the knight Sain embarrassed and angered her. However, as the ladies left the city of Bulgar, they found themselves attacked by bandits, and the two knights came to their rescue. Together, they defeated Zugo.

**Bard:** Afterwards, Lyn discovered that the knights were on a quest in search of the Marquis Caelin's lost daughter, Madelyn. And Lyn, as her daughter, was the Marquis' granddaughter. But with this discovery came some terrible news, as well. The bandits that had attacked her had been in the service of Lundgren- Lyn's Grand Uncle. Lundgren saw Lyn as a threat to his inheritance of Caelin's rule, and attacks would no doubt persist.

**Bard:** But the confidence of Lady Maiu eased her fears, and together with the Caelin knights and her dear friend, Lyn began her journey towards Lycia- to meet the Grandfather she had never known…

_Setting: The two horses plod through the plains of Sacae, Maiu scratching away at her map._

**Sain:** Are you quite comfortable, Milady?

**Maiu:** _*absently*_ Fine, Sain.

**Sain:** I am glad. I've ridden with ladies before, but never with their backs against mine, as they study maps!

**Maiu:** _*amused*_ Oh? I thought you'd have been more comfortable _out_ of the saddle, Sain.

**Sain:** _*suggestive* _Well, if Milady is offering…

**Maiu:** Hah! Milady is not.

**Sain:** _*overly dramatic*_ Alas! Love, unrequited!

**Maiu:** And it'll stay that way… _*attention elsewhere*_ Damn.

**Kent:** Something troubling you, Lady Maiu?

**Maiu:** There's nothing here! _*sourly*_

**Sain:** With all due respect, Milady, we _are_ in Sacae, after all. _*sees Lyn glaring at him*_ Err…

**Lyn:** _*warningly*_ Sain…

**Maiu:** Not _that_, Sain. I mean the map. In the region detailing the Taliver Mountains, there's nothing but a circled blank spot!

**Lyn:** That's not too surprising. The bandits in that area are notoriously vicious, even the hardiest of travelers usually steer clear of it. It's no surprise the mapmakers avoided it, as well.

**Maiu:** Yes, but this means that _I'll_ have to make one. I'm terrible at map-making! _*pause*_ Kent? There's a small riverbed about thirty meters south of us from here. We should stop there to water the horses.

**Kent:** Are you certain?

**Maiu:** Trust me, Kent. It's there.

**Kent:** As you will, my Lady.

**Maiu:** Oh, and Kent?

**Kent:** Yes?

**Maiu:** You can stop calling me "my Lady". I don't have any land or titles, so Maiu is just fine.

**Kent:** But, Milady…

**Lyn:** The same goes for me, as well. "Lady" is simply too formal.

**Kent:** _*rigid*_ Absolutely not. That is out of the question. You are our Lord Marquis Caelin's granddaughter. To speak to you without using the proper respect would be going against my knightly duties.

**Lyn:** You can't be serious.

**Sain:** Oh, he's very serious. When it comes to "knightly duties", Kent is never anything _but_ serious. A pity, really.

**Kent:** And just what is _that_ supposed to mean, Sain?

**Sain:** I'm just saying, that maybe if you weren't so stiff all the time, you could enjoy yourself a bit more. _*teasing*_ Like, say, enjoying a pleasant ride with pretty lass?

**Kent:** _*flustered, embarrassed*_ Hmph! And maybe if _you_ were a little less of a cad, I wouldn't have to go hunting for you in every brothel we come across!

**Sain:** Hm! _*laughing, since he's hit the mark*_

**Maiu:** _*thinking*_ Hmm… Odd thing to be saying… I wonder what Sain was insinuating that got Kent so flustered?

**Kent:** _*still embarrassed, trying to change the subject*_ So then, Lady- er… Maiu. I think I hear that river, you mentioned.

**Maiu:** Hm? Ah, sure enough, here it is. Let's dismount, and give the horses some time to rest.

_Setting:__Sounds of shuffling, the horses whinnying_

**Lyn:** How far have we come?

**Maiu:** See for yourself. _*map shuffling*_ We've been traveling at a fairly fast pace, considering our horses are double-burdened, and it's been four days since we left Bulgar. The dots are where we've broken camp for the evening. If we continue at this speed, we should be in the Taliver Mountains anytime within the next day-and-a-half.

**Lyn:** Huh…How far are we from this spot?

**Maiu:** Hmm? Mmmm… About two hours ride, at our current pace. Why?

**Lyn:** Do you suppose you could allow me a short detour?

**Maiu:** I guess we could. Is it something important?

**Lyn:** Sort of. There's a holy shrine there, dedicated to the spirits. It's a place Sacaens come to pray before setting out on a long journey.

**Kent:** With all due respect, Milady, I must request that we continue with our travels, rather than stop at this shrine.

**Lyn:** _*sharply*_ But, why?

**Maiu:** It isn't _that_ far out of our way, Kent.

**Kent:** I beg your pardon, but I am only voicing my concerns for My Lady's grandfather, the Marquis Caelin. Now that we are aware of the Lord Lundgren's intentions, every second we are away from Caelin leaves the Marquis victim to his brother's petty ambitions. The longer we take in reaching Caelin, the less time we may actually have to reach the Marquis, himself.

**Maiu:** Hmm… Kent does make a good point…

**Lyn:** _*defeated, saddened*_ Mmm…

**Maiu:** _*pause*_ …We'll just have to make up for time, afterwards.

**Lyn:** Wha-?

**Kent:** _*disagreeing*_ Lady Maiu!

**Maiu:** Don't thank me, Lyn. You'll be cursing my decision after two hours of hard riding.

**Kent:** _*protesting*_ Lady Maiu, you can't mean- _*interrupted*_

**Maiu:** _*pleasantly*_ Kent? Could I have a moment of your time? Oh, and Lyn? You'd best help Sain fill the canteens. If we're to make this shrine of yours, we need to leave quickly.

**Lyn:** _*delighted*_ Yes! Of course! _*runs off to help Sain*_

**Kent:** …Lady Maiu, why did you agree to this? Surely you can understand how precious little time we have!

**Maiu:** _*calming*_ Kent… I understand your concerns, but try to see things from Lyn's perspective. When she agreed to come with you, she was abandoning her old life. Her home, and her heritage as a Sacaen, to meet a grandfather she never even knew existed. In a country she knows almost nothing about. Everything she's ever loved and held dear.

**Kent:** _*understanding*_ I… I suppose I never looked at it that way… I'm sorry, Milady.

**Maiu:** You needn't apologize, Kent. It's just… there are some things you simply have to make time for.

**Kent:** …You are right. _*pauses, sighing in defeat*_ If we're to make the Shrine of Spirits, we'd best leave right away. You won't be able to ride in that awkward position any longer, you know.

**Maiu:** _*sour*_ Sain's going to be just _delighted_.

**Kent:** You could always ride with me, if you'd prefer, Milady tactician.

**Maiu:** _*snorts*_ Hah! And leave Lyn to ride with him? You must be joking. I'll _walk_ to the shrine, before I let _those_ two ride together!

**Bard:** As the traveling companions prepared themselves for the next length of their journey, they could never have known what sinister threats awaited them, at the Shrine of Spirits…

**Priest:** _*hurt*_ Dahhhgh!!

**Bandits/Glass:** _*laughing cruelly*_

**Priest:** You… you barbarous cretins! You have no place inside this holy shrine!

**Glass:** Shut _up_, old man! Don't you know who you're talking to?? _*booting sound*_

**Bandits:** _*more laughing*_

**Glass:** Now, now, Father… No need to be hostile. Y'see, we heard there was this amazin' sword that was supposed to be kept here. Somethin' all the people in Sacae try to see even once in their lives. We were passin' through, and thought, why not come and see it? And as a world-class swordsman, I just had to see the legendary blade for me' self.

**Priest:** How dare you! The Mani Katti is a sacred blade, under divine protection. Only it's rightful owner may remove it from this shrine!

**Glass:** _*greedy*_ Really? Now, ain't that interestin'? After hearing somethin' like that, well, now I simply _have_ to have a look at it. _*footsteps*_

**Priest:** No, stop! The Mani Katti mustn't be touched! It cannot be removed from it's place of rest!!

**Glass:** Grrrah! _*kicks him again* _You're a fool, old man. I didn't come to hear your sermons, I came to claim what is rightfully mine! My skills as a swordsman are peerless! Don't you see? _I_ am the rightful owner of this blade! I, Glass! The gods themselves tremble at the sound of my name! And the Mani Katti is _mine!!"_

**Glass:** _*picks up the sword*_ …Beautiful…Such a magnificent weapon… Truly, this sword was crafted for a master… A master like _me!_ *tires to pull it out of its sheath* Ehh! Uh? Mph!!

**Bandit 1:** …Wot's wrong, boss?

**Glass:** I… I can't… Erghh!! The damn sword won't… come out!

**Priest:** … Fools. I told you: The Mani Katti is a _sacred_ blade. And your intentions to use it as a mere weapon are sacrilege. The spirits who guard the holy sword have found you wanting, and rejected you. You are not worthy of that sword!!

**Glass:** …Damned old man! I'll show you my worth-!!

**Sacaen Woman:** Ohhhh!!

**Glass:** What?!

**Priest:** Talia… _*shouting at her*_ _Run, Talia!_ Go! As fast you can!!- _*kicked again*_ Gahh!

**Glass:** Errah! Don't just stand there, you dolt! _Go after her!!"_

**Bandit 2:** R-right! _*runs after Talia*_

**Bandit 1:** _*pause*_ …What do we do now, boss?

**Glass:** _*snapping*_ What do you think, you imbecile? Whether or not I can use it, this is still a holy sword… It'll fetch a lovely price over in Bern, I don't doubt.

**Bandits:** _*laugh*_

**Bandit 3:** What about the priest and his shrine?

**Glass:** Hmph! …Tear the place down. Stone by stone. Then burn it. Let the priest _and_ his precious shrine both be reduced to ashes…

_Setting: A pause, and then we hear galloping in the grass._

**Bard:** …A small altar lies on the outskirts of the Sacaen plains. This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting their journey, or travelers come here to pray for their well-being. At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a grand inheritance…

**Sain:** So, what precisely is so special about this shrine?

**Lyn:** It's something all Sacaens strive to see at least once in their lives. Enshrined within it is a sacred blade- the Mani Katti- that is said to be possessed by the guardian spirits of the plains. It's customary for the Sacaen people to visit before the onset of a long journey, to pray for safety and good fortune.

**Sain:** Oh! How quain- Ow!_*cut off as Maiu elbows him in the side* _

**Kent:** The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It's nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed.

**Maiu:** Ah-whoa!! _*telling them to stop*_

**Sain:** Are you all right, my Lady?

**Maiu:** _*pointing ahead*_ What's that?

**Kent:** A… woman? One of the local Sacaens?

**Lyn:** Most likely. It looks like she's running from something.

**Sain:** _*flatly*_ My guess would be from that brute with the axe.

**Kent:** He's going to catch up to her.

**Lyn:** Not if I have anything to say about it! –Kent!

**Kent:** Aye, Milady! –Hahh!! _*his horse neighs, and they charge forward*_

**Maiu:** Well, Sain? What are you waiting for?

**Sain:** _*grinning*_ Aye! Hold tight, Milady strategist! This stallion of mine's a bit of a show off!

**Bandit 2:** Whu?!

**Lyn:** Hahhhh!!

**Bandit 2:** Gahh!!

**Sain: **Hup! Hha-ah! _*killing blow*_

**Maiu:** Let me down, Sain- Uff! _*dismounts, and hurries to the woman's side*_ Are you all right, ma'am??

**Sacaen woman:** Y-yes… Thank you so very much!

**Lyn:** I'm surprised, Sain. In our first battle together, you were so… well, clumsy, almost. But you've truly proven your worth as Lycian knight, today.

**Sain:** Of course! I may be a bit careless with my own safety, I'll admit. But where the life of a damsel is concerned, I never waver!

**Kent:** Enough of your bragging. If there's _one_ bandit, there's bound to be more.

**Sacaen Woman:** I-I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east? To the altar?

**Lyn:** Yes, we are indeed.

**Sacaen Woman:** Then I beg you! You must hurry, and help the priest there! This man is part of a band of some local ruffians- I saw them inside! The seem intent on stealing the sacred sword!

**Lyn:** The Mani Katti?! They're going to steal it!? That's blasphemy!! I will not allow it!

**Maiu:** Seems our course has been decided for us…

**Sacaen Woman:** You seem like a virtuous group- please help him!

**Maiu:** Worry not, ma'am. I assure you, we will.

**Kent:** If we're going to the priest's aid, we'll need to prepare.

**Lyn:** Yes… What do we do, Maiu?

**Maiu:** Hmm… Is there a place nearby where we might plan?

**Sacaen Woman:** Yes… My home isn't far from here.

**Maiu:** Very well, please show us the way.

_Setting: Pause, and we go to the sound of a door opening._

**Sacaen Girl:** Oh, mother! Is everything all right? What happened?!

**Lyn:** Your mother is fine.

**Sacaen Woman:** Those brigands have attacked the shrine… These kind people saved me from one of them!

**Sacaen Girl:** Truly? Milady! I cannot thank you enough!

**Lyn:** It's nothing.

**Kent:** We haven't much time. The longer we take, the more time those brigands have to escape with the sacred blade.

**Maiu:** Madam, is there anything you can tell us about the shrine that might help us?

**Sacaen Girl:** Do you know much about the sword at the altar? It's called the Mani Katti- blessed by the spirits. According to the priest, the Mani Katti is waiting for its rightful owner to appear.

**Sacaen Woman:** No, dear, that isn't what they're asking. Let's see… The shrine is built along the western side of a plateau, up a winding road. Entrance is only possible from that one path… Oh! There is something you might be able to benefit from, though! The altar's western walls are in disrepair, the mortar on the stones has crumbled away, and there's a crack on one side!

**Maiu:** A crack in the wall, weak mortar… I see, excellent! I thank you for your assistance, madam.

**Sain:** I take it we have a plan?

**Maiu:** I'll explain it to you all, along the way. But we must hurry! I don't want those brigands making off before we've a chance to stop them!

**Bard:** The companions hastened towards the Shrine of Spirits with all speed, the Lady Maiu quickly divulging the strategy she had devised. While ahead of them, those bandits who had attacked the sacred altar brought oil and torch, preparing to burn the church to the ground. The elderly priest, though bruised and worn, could not bear to see the sacred building destroyed, nor its treasure stolen. And as the bandit clutching the sacred blade turned his eyes, the priest lunged for the sword clutched loosely in his grasp.

**Glass:** _*struggling*_ Grrgh!! Senile old man… Let! Go!!

**Priest:** Uunphhh!! _*panting*_ Huff… huff… I… Will not allow you… to take the Mani Katti! _*pulling with all his strength*_ Dyahhhh!!

**Glass:** _*can't hold on*_ Whoulff!!

**Bandit 3:** Boss!

**Priest:** Ah! _*takes the sword, and runs, a door slams shut*_

**Glass:** Dah, no! _*bangs on the door* _Damned old fool! You two! Get over here and break the damn door down!!

**Bandit 3:** Right!

**Bandit 4:** Y-yes, boss! _*a bit of hacking, and then-*_

**Bandit 1:** Who goes there?!

**Glass:** Eh?

**Sain:** _*footsteps and hoof beats* _I would recommend standing aside for us, my good man. If you value your life, that is.

**Glass:** Feh! _*footsteps as he approaches*_ And what's this?? A lone knight? Traveling with a little Sacaen girl? Go on home, the both of you! Before you get hurt!

**Bandits:** _*all laugh*_

**Lyn:** You curs… You would dare to steal from Sacae's most sacred altar?! For such blasphemy… I shall be the hand of divine punishment!

**Glass:** Tch! Little girl… Who do you think you are? What chance do you think you have against me? Do you have any idea who you're up against??

**Sain:** Of course we do! _*cheerfully*_ You're the thieving, murderous scum who dared to attack this holy place. _*confidently* _And we're the ones who've come to put you all in your places, like the dogs you are!

**Glass:** Hah! Cocky bastard… Gut them!

**Bandit 3:** Right, boss!

**Bandit 4:** Wif' pleasure!

**Sain:** _*talking only to Lyn* _Hmmm… Seems Lady Maiu's estimate of their numbers was accurate. Four of them, plus the leader… Not an easy match, I fear.

**Lyn:** _*likewise, speaking low for Sain*_ Mayhaps not… But we must hold them- at least until Kent and Maiu can break through! _*charges, attacking the nearest bandit*_ Have at thee!!

**Bandit 1:** Gruhhh!! _*struck*_

**Sain:** _*whistles appreciatively*_ Remind me never to get on the wrong side of your temper, milady… _*joking, but confident* _Ah, but what a cad I am! Letting a lady do all the fighting- what would Kent say? _*his horse rears*_ Hyaahhh!!

**Bandit 1:** _*dies*_

**Lyn:** Hyah! Hah! Tahhh!!

**Bandit 3:** Drr! Ah! Dyahh!

**Sain:** _*as his horse rears*_ Dahhhhh!!!

**Bandit 4:** Buhh! Ahhh! _*trying to flee Sain's horse_*

**Lyn:** Ha-ahhhh!! _*kills Bandit 3*_ Ah… Sain! Behind you!!

**Sain:** Wha?-

**Bandit 5:** Grrrraaaghhh!!

**Sain:** Aaghhh!!

**Lyn:** _*worried*_ Sain!!- Ah! _*cut off as Glass attacks her*_

**Glass:** Oh no, little girl! You'll be playing with me! _*their swords clash*_

**Glass:** Heh-heh… Foolish woman! You dared to challenge the mighty Glass?! I am the most peerless warrior the world has ever known! This mistake will be your last!

**Lyn:** _*grinding her blade against his*_ Hrrrrr!!!

**Sain:** Milady Lyndis!!-Gagh! _*WHAM! Something strikes the wall, and everyone looks up*_

**Glass:** Whu-?

**Lyn:** _*relieved* _Ah!

**Sain:** The wall- they must've found it! _*WHAM! Another blow and this time, the wall caves forward. Rocks tumble out, and a horse whinnies and charges forward*_

**Kent:** _Hhaaahhhhh!!_ _*attacks*_

**Bandit 5:** Graaghh! _*dies*_

**Sain:** My thanks, Kent- and now for you!! …Hhah!!

**Bandit 4:** N-no! _NO_-Achkk!! _*dies*_

**Glass:** _*furious* _M-my men! You… How dare you-!

**Lyn:** _*still struggling*_ No- How dare YOU!!_ Hahhh!!_ *strikes*

**Glass:** Bwuhh!! _*dying*_ Uh… You… You! …Urr… urgh…

**Kent:** Milady Lyndis!

**Lyn:** _*panting*_ Haff… haff… haff…

**Maiu:** …Are you all right, Lyn?

**Lyn:** Yes… Th-thank you, just… just winded… _*smiles at Maiu*_ Heh… We did it, Maiu.

**Maiu:** I'm sorry we took so long. Finding that damaged spot in the walls wasn't as easy as I had hoped.

**Lyn:** No… It was fine. I knew you'd make it.

**Sain:** Indeed! The two of you arrived just in the nick of time, as it were!

**Priest:** _*the door creaks open, as he peeks outside*_ …Oh! You… you've defeated them!

**Kent:** Are you all right, sir? We'd heard from the madam Talia of your plight, and came as quickly as our mounts would allow.

**Lyn:** I apologize. We would've liked to avoid fighting them inside the shrine- and the wall… But there was no other alternative.

**Priest:** Ah, your clothing… Blue and gold colors- are you of the Lorca tribe?

**Lyn:** I am Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?

**Priest:** Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude.

**Lyn:** And the sword? Is it safe?

**Priest:** Yes, I managed to wrest it back from them… _*reveals the blade*_ That arrogant fool actually attempted to draw the blade… But this sword is under a seal of holy protection, and cannot be drawn by those it deems unworthy… As a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's scabbard, and pray for a safe journey.

**Lyn:** _*overwhelmed*_ Oh… Thank you so much! _*gingerly lays her hands upon it, and the blades hums a singing note*_

**Priest:** Hm?

**Lyn:** What? Did- The sword… It's… glowing…

**Bard:** As Lyn reach for the sacred blade with delicate fingers, the sword began to hum softly beneath her grasp. Its musical throb seemed to be singing in delight at her touch, and both Lyn and the elderly priest gasped in awe.

**Priest:** _*awed beyond belief*_ Ah… It is the power of the spirits! Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you!

**Lyn:** What does that mean?

**Priest:** _*tearfully joyful*_ You… You are its rightful owner. _You_ are to wield the Mani Katti.

**Lyn:** No… I can't… I couldn't…

**Priest:** It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath.

**Bard:** Hesitantly, Lyn did as bade. The sword was a blessed item, infused with the spirits of old. As the priest had said, they would let none they found unworthy to wield the sacred sword, and Lyn feared they would find her so. But any doubts she had were dispelled, as the blade of the Mani Katti freed itself from the scabbard in her grasp, singing out of the sheath in a silvery ring.

**Lyn:** _*Lyn draws the sword in a musical sound*_ Um… It came out… effortlessly…

**Priest:** _*overwhelmed with joy* _I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands.

**Lyn:** _*awed*_ My sword?

**Priest:** Yes… It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword tightly in your hands, and meet your destiny head-on.

**Lyn:** Yes… Yes, sir!

**Bard:** With the priest's blessing, the band of companions began their journey anew, stopping only to bid Talia and her daughter thanks and farewell. The knights steeds, each carrying two, moved at a slow and easy gate through the tall grasses of the plains. And Lyndis, awed by the events that had occurred, found her eyes wandering to the elegant weapon caught tightly in her grip…

**Maiu:** …Lyn? You've scarcely taken your eyes off that blade, since we started riding.

**Lyn:** _*surprised, still a bit shell-shocked*_ Ah… Yes, well…

**Sain:** So that is the Mani Katti… Truly a blade with no equal.

**Lyn:** This is… all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae… in my hand.

**Kent:** It isn't so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales… Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners, And yet… When I saw you draw that blade, milady… I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it.

**Lyn:** Stop it! I… I'm nothing special!

**Maiu:** _*amused* _I do believe our Lyn is a mite self-conscious.

**Lyn:** _*protesting the teasing*_ Maiu!

**Sain:** Think of it this way. Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does this make it any easier for you to accept? It certainly doesn't appear that either of us can use it.

**Lyn**: It… does feel… right, in my hand… A blade that only I can wield… That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that… Look at it Maiu… This is the Mani Katti. This is… my sword…

**Maiu:** Yes Lyn… You must care for it well.

**Lyn:** Yes…

**Sain:** _*amused*_ Hm! Such a good day, this was!

**Kent:** And how do you figure that?

**Sain:** Because! Justice prevailed! We defeated those bandits, and the Lady Lyn found herself a new sword! And now, we are riding off into the beautiful sunset, on a heroic quest! Nothing could make this more perfect! Well, except perhaps a night at an inn. Or a kiss from a lovely maiden?

**Maiu:** _*snorting*_ Hah! I knew he'd go there, eventually.

**Kent:** Sain, I don't know whether you're a pretentious flirt, or a hopeless romantic.

**Sain:** Romantic, of course!

**Lyn:** _*giggling*_ He is right, though… The sunset is lovely. It just… fills your heart, doesn't it? _*a lengthy pause*_

**Maiu:** _*sings the first two stanzas of "Key of the Twilight" from .hack//sign. Please sing it slowly, to make it more romantic*_

_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past_

_Take me back to the land_

_Where my yearnings were born_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now fly me there_

_Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind_

_Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth_

_Consolations, be there_

_In my dreamland to come_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there_

**Bard:** … And in deepening glow of evening, the companions listened to the beautiful singing of Lady Maiu. Letting her voice lift their hearts far above the earth, and soar into the skies above… But for their peace, the companions were yet aware of the danger looming before them- the shadow of the Taliver mountain, and beyond…

Setting: Castle Caelin, in Lycia

**Lundgren:** _*irritated*_ …What? Madelyn's daughter is still alive?

**Soldier:** _*fearful*_ Uh… Yes, Lord Lundgren. The girl is traveling with Kent and Sain… What are your orders? If we let them be…

**Lundgren:** Bah! I've heard that Northern Ben is full of bandits. She's just a girl. She'll not survive her journey here. I'm more concerned with my older brother. His life must be ended quickly. The poison… There must be no blunders.

**Soldier:** _*shameful*_ Yes, milord. He suspects nothing, and continues to drink it. The marquis' death, due no doubt to "sudden illness" … is not far off.

**Lundgren:** Heh-heh-heh. Soon… Soon, Caelin will be mine!

Fin

Ending Song


	4. Episode 4 Band of Mercenaries

**Fire Emblem:The Blazing Sword**

_As a preliminary announcement- I do not own or work with the Fire Emblem game series, or any of its characters and themes, in any way. What you are reading is the upload of the script I have been writing for the Fire Emblem radioplay I will soon be producing. Thank you, and please enjoy. ~Tenkage_

Episode 4: Band of Mercenaries 

**Cast**

**The Bard:**

**Maiu:**

**Lyn:**

**Kent:**

**Sain:**

**Wil:**

**Florina:**

**Villager 1:**

**Villager 2:**

**Migal:**

**Bandit 1:**

**Bandit 2:**

**Bandit 3:**

**Bandit 4:**

**Bandit 5:**

**Lundgren:**

**Soldier:**

**The Bard:**

_Once, dragons and men coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom- a peace that had lasted many generations. However, all that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the very foundations of the world. This war was called the Scouring. Defeated and humbled, the dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land, reaching even the furthest islands…_

_A millennium has passed, since those darkest days ended…_

_Opening Song_

**Bard:** Chapter 4… Band of Mercenaries…

**Bard:** …Circumstance is an odd thing. When a chance meeting with strangers can lead one to pursue family never known… When an unplanned detour can result in one's destiny being placed in their hands… For Maiu, such circumstance had continued to crop up around her, since the day she had awakened in Lyn's care. And now, things were beginning to seem less like circumstance, and far more like the guidance of fate… Now, to meet Lyn's grandfather, the four companions were headed West, to Lycia, and Caelin within. But ahead of them loomed a danger more potent than any they had yet faced… in the shadow of the Taliver mountains.

**Bard:** They separate the lands of Bern from the Plains of Sacae, tall and ominous. And even now, they remain rife with bandits… Blood-thirsty ruffians who way in late for travelers, preying upon the nearby villages… But the cruelest of these bandits, the most vicious, were the Taliver. They wreaked havoc on both Sacae and Bern, and their savagery knew no bounds. Today, the bandits of Taliver are no more. But our story takes place in a time when the Taliver were yet strong.

**Bard:** And the deeper they ventured into the dangerous territory of Taliver mountains, the more silent Lyn became, withdrawing in on memories of the past… Her companions began to worry for her, but at Maiu's encouragement, they refrained from speaking of it. For, like Lyn, Maiu had also known the cruelty of bandits, and pain of loss they had brought her. And she knew also that whatever Lyn was suffering, no words of theirs would be able to console. If scars on her heart were ever to truly heal, then Lyn would have to take the first steps on the healing path herself… But with the shadow of the mountains now covering them, the party would soon come to face the atrocities committed by the Taliver bandits…

_**Setting:** The group rides up to the decimated ruins of a village._

**Maiu:** _*horrified*_ …Dear Gods…

**Lyn:** _*likewise horrified*_ This place… It's…

**Kent:** …We'd best dismount. There might yet be some survivors.

**Sain:** _*outraged*_ This is… The entire area is in ruins! Why doesn't the Marquis do anything to help?!

**Lyn:** _*solemn*_ The Taliver mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No Marquis governs here.

**Sain:** But this is-!

**Kent:** Sain! Over here! _*they hurry over*_

**Lyn:** What is it Kent?

**Kent:** No, milady, don't look!

**Maiu:** What, is someone trapped?

**Kent:** Lady Maiu, you shouldn't!

**Maiu:** _*quietly* _…It's a child. _*long pause* _Sain, get over here. Help us lift the rubble.

**Sain:** But, milady, the boy is…

**Maiu:** I won't deny him the right to a proper burial. Now move the rubble, so I can tend to him.

**Lyn:** _*awed by her friend's strange focus*_ Maiu… How can you be so…

**Maiu:** …You did the same thing for my people, when you found me, Lyn. It's the very least we can do… Help me make this child a suitable grave.

**Lyn:** …Yes…

**Bard:** With quiet resolution, the small band lifted the child's remains from the ruins of his home. With no digging tools available to them, they instead lay him beneath a growing sapling, covering him with the stones that had once supported his house. Kent fashioned a crude marker for the grave, while Lyn collected a handful of wild flowers, as a tribute… The four of them remained in revered silence for a brief moment.

**Lyn:** …_*sniffles*_

**Maiu:** …Lyn?

**Lyn:** _*crying*_ …It's the same… the same as… _*pause*_ …My village… was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were… The Taliver bandits… They came at night- it took only one night… The survivors numbered less than ten, including me… _*angry*_ They're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never!

**Sain:** Milady Lyndis…

**Kent:** …

**Lyn:** I am not running away. I will be back… someday. I'll be stronger… I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves! I will avenge my people- I'll do everything in my power.

**Sain:** When the time comes, milady, I pray you take me with you.

**Lyn:** Sain?

**Sain:** As a man of justice, I could never overlook such cruelty!

**Kent:** Nor I. To do such things to innocents… these are not men. They are ravenous beasts!

**Lyn:** _*touched* _Kent… Sain, I… Thank you…

**Kent:** _*noticing Maiu's silence*_ …I'm surprised, Lady Maiu… I'd have thought you to be the first to speak.

**Maiu:** _*softly*_ …I will not guide a battle sought in vengeance.

**Lyn:** But, Maiu! How can say that- after what happened to me, to _you-!_

**Maiu:** _*harshly, but not angry*_ It is precisely because of what has happened to me that I refuse, Lyn… My father… was murdered for vengeance…

**Lyn, Sain, Kent:** _*all gasp* _

**Maiu:** …He regretted his life as a strategist, haunted by the deeds he had committed in Bern's name. That's why he chose to become a vagabond, and traveled with the gypsies… But people remembered… Even though he repented, and sought only forgiveness… There was none. They wanted vengeance- against him, against the Romany we traveled with- even against me. We had done nothing wrong, and I was only a child. But simply killing him wasn't enough satisfy their anger… And so, to save all of us… My father agreed to their vengeance… And let them skin him alive… while making us watch… I was thirteen.

**Lyn:** Oh… Oh, Maiu… I had no idea…

**Sain:** _*softly* _That's terrible… forcing a child to watch as her parent is flayed?

**Kent:** …

**Maiu:** _*sadly*_ …When you kill one person, someone is inevitably going to suffer… Vengeance? It's just an excuse, Lyn. A word used in place of hatred, so people can justify their actions… But hatred only begets more hatred. And revenge cannot heal the scars of the heart… it only inflicts the same wounds on others.

**Lyn:** …What would you have me do? I can't… There's no way I can forgive them! I-!

**Maiu:** No. This is one thing I will not sympathize with, Lyn. _*pause*_ …If it is to protect- for justice, then I will go. I will be the first at your side… But if it is for vengeance… then I will use all my power to stop you… Your spirit… your heart… is too precious a thing to be spoiled by hate.

**Lyn:** Maiu…

**Maiu:** …Think about it.

**Bard:** …The words of Lady Maiu weighed heavily upon the hearts of her friends, leaving them in thoughtful silence as they ventured onward. And while the two knights could more easily perceive the tactician's sentiments, for Lyn, it was a difficult thing to grasp… "For justice, I will go" she had said… But was it not justice that the bandits of Taliver be crushed? Ending the terror and brutality they had reigned over so many innocent lives… _*bitter sounding*_ And had it been justice when Maiu's father had been flayed alive? …It was something Lyn wished desperately to understand…

**Bard:** Unbeknownst to the companions, however, ahead lay something that would force Lyn to face the emotions now toiling within herself…

_After a lengthy pause, a horse neighs. There's flapping, and a semi-crashing sound._

**Migal:** Whu-waaauughhh!!!

**Florina:** Oh!! Oh-h! My goodness! A-are you a-all right?

**Bandit 2:** Buh! Hey, boss!

**Bandit 1:** You okay, Migal??

**Florina:** Ohhh….

**Migal:** Grrr… Stupid little- Where the hell did that woman learn to fly?!?

**Florina:** Oh-oh! C-come on! L-let's get of here, Huey…

**Bandit 1:** Wait right there, little lady! What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?

**Florina:** _*nervous*_ Uh… I-I… That is, I… I-I'm so s-sorry…

**Bandit 2:** _*appraisingly*_ Hey, she's quite a catch, eh buddy? I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her!

**Migal:** Yeah. She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair. It's no more'n she deserves.

**Florina:** I… I…

**Bandit 1:** What are we gonna do with her flying mule? _*horse neighs*_

**Florina:** _*surprisingly bold*_ Don't you touch him!

**Bandit 1:** What? You just watch you mouth girlie!

**Florina:**_ *subdued* _Do what you will with me, just… L-let him go. Please, I beg of you…

**Migal:** Ha-ha-hah! Silly twit! Pegasi can only be found in Ilia! They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold, Let it go? HA!

**Florina:** _*tearful*_ No, you can't…

_There's a brief pause, and the sound of hoofbeats, as the party comes into town._

**Sain:** …Another ruined town… Seems this one's been this way for a while, too.

**Kent:** Yes… Why don't we take a short respite here? I'm certain there must be a well nearby.

**Maiu:** We should take a look around, as well. I think I saw some roofs that looked intact, over to the northeast, beyond that wall. There might actually still be some people here.

**Kent:** You're right… Lady Lyndis, perhaps you and the Lady Maiu should see if you can find the well, while Sain and I go investigate the area… Milady?

**Maiu:** _*not harshly, just getting her attention*_ Lyn!

**Lyn:** Huh? Maiu?

**Maiu:** We're taking a rest. You need to dismount.

**Lyn:** Oh… My apologies. Kent, Maiu. _*shuffling sounds as she gets off Kent's horse*_

**Kent:** _*after a brief pause, talking quietly to Maiu*_ …She still seems to be upset over what happened in the last town… Perhaps you were being a bit too harsh on her.

**Maiu:** …No. This is something I feel very strongly about, Kent. And Lyn needs to understand that there will be consequences to such actions. I will not allow her to embark on a path that only breeds more hatred… I have suffered more than enough of that for the both of us.

**Kent:** _*sadly*_ …Milady…

**Maiu:** …I see my heritage is not as lost upon you, as it is on Lyn and Sain.

**Kent:** …

**Sain:** Kent! This way, quickly! _*multiple footsteps as everyone rushes over*_

**Lyn:** What have you found?

**Sain:** Please keep your voices down… look there.

**Kent:** What's this? …Be on guard, milady. There seems to be some sort of commotion over there.

**Migal:** C'mon! Let's move!

**Lyn:** That's… That's a Pegasus. Could it be?

**Florina:** N-no! S-s-stay back!!

**Lyn:** Ah! That voice!

**Kent:** Lady Lyndis, wait!

**Lyn:** _*calling out*_ Florina! Is that you, Florina?!

**Florina:** Ah- L-Lyn!?

**Lyn:** Florina! What are you doing in a pace such as this!

**Florina:** Lyn! _*starting to sob in relief* _Is it really you?? I… I…

**Lyn:** _*comforting* _Come now, no crying.

**Florina:** _*sniffles*_ I-I'm sorry.

**Kent:** _*catching up*_ Milady Lyndis! You mustn't run off so impulsively!

**Florina:** _*startled* _Ah!

**Maiu:** It's too late for that now, Kent.

**Kent:** _*sighs agitatedly*_ I take it you are acquaintances?

**Lyn:** She's my friend. This is Florina, a Pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's… a little uncomfortable around men. _*short pause*_ Tell me, Florina, what's happened here?

**Florina:** _*Florina's pauses are due more to her shyness, stuttering also works well*_ W-well, um… W-when I heard that you had left… I decided to follow you. Th-then I saw this village… I flew down to ask if they had any news of you. I-I didn't see them, and… well…

**Lyn:** _*almost amused*_ Did your Pegasus land on them?

**Florina:** Well, I… A little…

**Bandit 1:** Aha! You heard her! She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's gotta pay!

**Maiu:** _*irritated at the bandit*_ Oh, for the love of-

**Lyn:** Did you apologize, Florina?

**Florina:** Y-yes! _*starting to cry again*_ I told them I was sorry, many times over! They just wouldn't listen…

**Lyn:** _*gently*_ Don't cry. It's all right.

**Florina:** Lyn…

**Lyn:** Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured, or anything.

**Migal:** No chance! Her flying donkey lands on me, and you think I'm just gonna let it go?!

**Sain:** _*warningly*_ A gentlemen would.

**Migal:** Heh. A gentleman, eh? _*starts laughing*_ Y'hear that?? This bloke thinks we're gentlemen!

**Bandit 1:** Wah-ha-ha! Yeah, I heard yah, Migal!

**Bandit:** Well, he's not entirely wrong. After all, we do treat women with "special favor", eh?

**Migal:** Hah! Yeah, you're right, Befis!

**Sain:** Why you curs-! _*cut off by Maiu*_

**Maiu:** Don't waste your efforts, Sain. Let's just go.

**Migal:** Oi! You can't leave! That girl still owes us!

**Maiu:** Fine. _*shuffle* _Then I'll pay you back, in her stead. Seeing as how you aren't even injured, and it's more likely that you simply faked being run over.

**Migal:** Geh! _*flinches, realizing he's been found out*_

**Lyn:** _*surprised and a little awed at her friend*_ Maiu!

**Maiu:** Well? Do we have an agreement, then?

**Migal:** Grrrrrr! Like hell! No way I'm giving up such a prize beast as that! And if you want to pay us in the girl's stead, then you'll be paying us with skin- _*the sound of a sword being drawn*_

**Kent:** _*darkly*_ You will not lay a single finger upon Lady Maiu, wretch!

**Migal:** Geh! Rrrr… HEY! C'mon out now, boys!

**All Bandits:** _*all bandits appear, and laugh*_

**Migal:** The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls! And don't let that Pegasus get away!

**Sain:** Why, you-!!

**Maiu:** _*still calm*_ Hmph. So it seems you never had any intention of letting us simply settle this in a civilized manner.

**Migal:** Eh-heh-heh! 'Course not! Your on Taliver mountain, little girl! This is our territory!

**Maiu:** Hmph.

**Kent:** Lady Lyndis, Lady Maiu. Stay behind us.

**Sain:** We'll fend off these villains!

**Lyn:** Kent, Sain!

**Maiu:** No, wait! Everyone, cover your eyes! _*snap, and flashing sound*_

**Migal:** Gahhh! M-my eyes!

**Maiu:** Quickly, now! Withdraw to the other side of the wall! _*running sounds*_

**Migal:** Grrahhh! Damned bitch! Spread out, and find them!!

_*short pause*_

**Lyn:** _*panting*_ …Maiu? What was that?

**Maiu:** Heh! They're flash pellets. I picked up a few in Bulgar, for emergencies. Seems I made a good choice. If we're going to take on these fools, we needed to regain our advantage.

**Lyn:** You mean to fight back??

**Maiu:** Of course! Those brigands clearly had no intention of settling things peaceably, they only wanted to get their greedy hands on your friend's Pegasus.

**Lyn:** But, Maiu… After what you said before…

**Maiu:** _*gently*_ Lyn, didn't I tell you? If it is to protect, I will be the very first at your side. And here I am.

**Lyn:** Maiu… _*relieved*_ Thank you.

**Florina:** …Lyn? Who is this?

**Lyn:** Ah, right, sorry Florina. This is Maiu- she's my tactician.

**Florina:** _*surprised*_ Ah! R-really?

**Maiu:** I'm still only an apprentice. But enough of that. Are you unhurt?

**Florina:** Y-yes… I'm all right.

**Maiu:** That's good to hear.

**Kent:** With all due respect, milady strategist, we need to start worrying about our next move.

**Florina:** _*gasps slightly fearfully, and ducks behind Lyn*_

**Kent:** We've escaped for the moment, but from what I can tell, the enemy has already blocked off the exits.

**Maiu:** I expected as much. Our only way out now is to take them down. Given their disposition before, I think we'll be able to handle them.

**Lyn:** But these are bandits we're facing. They may only be underlings, but we can't take them too lightly.

**Maiu:** Don't worry. Why do you think I had us retreat around the wall? I noticed it when we came into town- this wall has had several extensions built onto it, no doubt from the locals trying to find ways to fend off their attackers. With this, we can regain our advantage over our opponents, as well as keep them from surrounding us.

**Lyn:** But won't the layout around here make it difficult to fight?

**Maiu:** Yes. And the same holds true for our foe, as well. However, _*taking on a more serious tone, becoming her "strategist" self*_ If we use these walls just so, they can ensure our victory. Especially now that we have Florina.

**Florina:** Eh?! M-me??

**Maiu:** Yes. Your help is an integral part of my strategy, Florina. You can take to the air out of the range of our enemies, and scout their movements for us.

**Florina:** B-but I… I don't…

**Lyn:** _*encouragingly*_ You're a Pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?

**Florina:** …Yes!

**Lyn:** All right, let's clear these brigands out of here!

**Maiu:** _*fully serious, now*_ Kent! I want you to take the eastern side. Sain, you're on the west!

**Kent/Sain:** _*saluting*_ Ma'am!!

**Maiu:** Florina, I need you to take to the air with your mount- let them know when the enemy is coming, and how many!

**Florina:** R-right! _*her Pegasus whinnies, and flapping sounds as she takes off*_

**Lyn:** Maiu, what of me?

**Maiu:** For the moment, I need you to come with me. We need to make a quick run up to those homes over there. If anyone is still there, we have to warn them, to keep them away from the fighting. After that, we'll join up with Sain.

**Lyn:** You're right- let's go!

_Short Pause._

**Villager 1:** …Ah! Did you hear that just now??

**Villager:** It wasn't them again, was it?

**Wil:** It's all right, everyone, just stay calm…

**Lyn:** Is anyone there?

**Villager 1:** Aaghhhh!!

**Villager 2:** Leave us alone, you thugs!

**Lyn:** No, wait! Please!

**Villager 1:** Go away, GO AWAY! We've no more gold for you!!

**Maiu:** _*calmly, after a brief pause* _We're not bandits. We've come to help the village- please listen!

**Villager 2:** No!! Just go away… Please!

**Wil:** _*troubled, brave*_ …Remain inside, everyone.

**Villager 1:** Ah! Wil?!

**Wil:** It's all right, I'll go see what's happening. _*short pause, slow footsteps. Wil is wary and on guard* _Not bandits, huh? So, who are you?

**Lyn:** Ah, thank you… My name is Lyn, and this is my friend, Maiu. My colleagues and I were traveling through here.

**Wil:** And? What do you want with the villagers, here?

**Maiu:** We saw some bandits about, and I'm afraid we got into a bit of a tussle with them.

**Wil:** What?! So then, they're-??

**Lyn:** No, no!

**Maiu:** Listen, we're going to deal with them. We only came by to warn you.

**Wil:** So you're… going to fight them?

**Lyn:** Please, we just want to make certain everyone knows to stay clear of the fighting. We don't want any innocents getting caught up in it.

**Maiu:** Let's go, Lyn. We should catch up to the others, now.

**Lyn:** Right! _*a few steps off, and then-*_

**Wil:** …Hey! Wait!

**Maiu:** Hmm?

**Lyn:** Huh?

**Wil:** Let me fight with you!

**Lyn:** _*surprised* _Eh??

**Wil:** The name's Wil. I'm also a traveler of sorts. The villagers, here… They've been most kind to me. I want to repay their kindness. Please, let me fight with you.

**Maiu:** _*pauses, then smiles at him* _Hm. Of course you can. Right, Lyn?

**Lyn:** Right! We need all the help we can get- welcome aboard, Wil!

**Wil:** Right!

_Another pause, switching to Florina scanning above the bandits. The wings of her Pegasus flap._

**Florina:** There are two coming in towards you! Stay on guard!

**Kent:** Right! Hyaahhh!! _*two attacks*_

**Bandit 1:** Guhhh!

**Bandit 2:** Baagghhh!!

**Florina:** _*looking around*_ Uhh… _*spies Lyn* _Ah! There's Lyn! Lyn!! _*swoops down*_

**Lyn:** Ah, Florina!

**Wil:** A pegasus knight?

**Florina:** _*sees Wil, and panics* _Ah-ahhh!! L-Lyn! An archer! Wh-what should I do?! There's an archer behind you!!

**Lyn:** What, where?! Ah- no! Florina, that's just Wil! Calm down!

**Wil:** What's gotten into her?!

**Lyn:** Florina! It's okay!

**Maiu:** _*commandingly*_ Florina!!

**Florina:** Ah!

**Maiu:** Land your mount at once, Florina! He's not an enemy!

**Florina:** Ah… Y-yes, ma'am… _*she lands*_

**Wil:** …So, you're one of Lyn's friends, are you? Good to meet you, I'm Wil.

**Florina:** Umm… …

**Wil:** …What? What is it? Are you unwell?

**Lyn:** Sorry, Wil. Florina's always been especially timid around men, and since you're an archer, well…

**Wil:** Ah, I see… _*approaches Florina*_ I apologize for frightening you. Being a Pegasus knight, your fear of bows is understandable.

**Florina:** I, um… I'm s-sorry… E-even looking at a… a bow… frightens me, ever so much…

**Wil:** Of course, but I'm on your side, I promise. _*playfully*_ You shouldn't have to fear your own archer.

**Florina:** Y-yes… Of course…

**Maiu:** That's enough chatter! Wil, do you think you could hit a target on the other side of that wall?

**Wil:** Easily! If I know where to shoot.

**Maiu:** All right, then. Florina, back in the air with you, I want you to scout out targets for Wil. Lyn, you need to go and support Sain. I'll support Kent!

**Florina:** Y-yes!

**Lyn:** Right!

**Maiu:** Now, everyone, to your posts, quickly! When I shout out the signal, we'll charge around both ends of the wall, and trap the enemy in a pincer! Let's go!

_Short pause._

**Sain:** Hhup! Hahhh!!

**Bandit 3:** Grrahhh! _*attacking, not dying*_

**Sain:** Grrr!!

**Lyn:** Sain! Behind you!

**Sain:** Huh? Lady Lyndis!

**Bandit 3:** _*dies*_

**Lyn:** _*panting*_ Haff… Are you all right!

**Sain:** Now that you are here, milady, I could not possibly lose!

**Lyn:**_ *annoyed* _Oh, enough of that… Listen, we need to hold our position. Maiu's going to shout a signal, and then we'll charge around the corner to finish them off!

**Sain:** Understood! Let's give these ruffians a taste of their own medicine!

_Scene change to Florina and Wil._

**Florina:** _*a brief pause, as she scans the area* _Wil! He's here! Directly below me!

**Wil:** _*confident* _Right! _*draws his bow, and kills the bandit in one shot*_

**Bandit 4:** Gaahhhhh!!! _*dies*_

**Florina:** Oh! A-amazing!

**Wil:** Heh! I knew I could do it! Now, Florina, the next one!

**Florina:** Ah! R-right! Umm… He's there just to the left, and a little closer to the wall!

**Wil:** Got it! _*again draws his bow*_ Did I get him??

**Florina:** Ah! You just missed him and… Oh! He-he's breaking through the wall!

**Wil:** What?! _*the wall smashes down*_ Damn it! _*shoots another arrow*_

**Bandit 5:** _*gets hit in the shoulder*_ Dahh!! Why you stinkin' little-!!

**Wil:** Damn! I can't get off a shot, at this close range!! Gahh!

**Florina:** Hahhh!!! _*swoops down with her mount, and pierces the bandit with her lance from behind*_

**Bandit 5:** Dahhck!! Gahhh… _*dies*_

**Florina:** Wil! A-are you all right??

**Wil:** Yes, thanks… Splendid move, Florina! Bit risky, though- lances don't usually fare too well against axes. But if it hadn't been for that, I'd be in a tight spot! You saved me!

**Florina:** Y-you're welcome…

**Maiu:** Florina! How many are left??

**Florina:** Ah! _*taking to the air* _J-just three! They're situated in the middle!

**Maiu:** All right. Then… LET'S GO!!

_All the troupe charges, encircling Migal and his last two men and pinning them against the wall._

**Migal:** Gah!

**Bandit 1:** Th-this is bad, Migal!

**Migal:** Grr!! You don't have to tell me! Idiot!

**Lyn:** So, then. Will you stand down?

**Florina:** P-please, sir… C-can't I just say I'm sorry, and we'll leave it at that?

**Migal:** Grr- Draw your swords! We're not listening to any of your stinking apologies!!

**Lyn:** Hey, listen! There's something I wanted to ask you.

**Migal:** Huh! Begging for your life so soon, wench??

**Lyn:** Are you… Taliver bandits?

**Maiu:** _*worried*_ Lyn?

**Migal:** Taliver? Those greedy monsters? We're nothing like them!! Those fiends will even kill women and children! We're from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honor- we don't harm women, for one thing. Heh-heh-heh… After all, why kill what you can sell?

**Lyn:** Hmm… If you're not Taliver, then there's no reason for you to die here, today. If you would like to tuck your tails and flee, then do so now.

**Maiu:** _*sighs in relief*_

**Migal:** _*furious*_ You… you…! No more courtesies! You're going to learn to watch your tongue!!

**Bandit 2:** Haahhhhh!!

**Kent:** Hmph! _*killing blow*_

**Bandit 2:** Bwuh! _*dies*_

**Kent:** I suggest you reconsider.

**Bandit 1:** Why you-!! Dahh! _*shot from behind, and killed*_

**Migal:** An archer?! Since when did they have an archer??!

**Wil:** Hah! Maybe if you hadn't terrorized these poor villagers so badly, you wouldn't have had to worry about me!

**Migal:** Drrrrr…! Raaaaghhhhhhh!! _*attacking Lyn, this is a fairly long-winded cry, until he is struck down*_ -Hkk!!

**Lyn:** Hmph… Hah! _*killing strike*_

**Migal:** -Ugh… You'll live to regret this…My brothers… The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand…

**Lyn:** Fuuuu… _*breathing out her tension*_ …That's finally taken care of…

**Florina:** _*basically glomping her friend*_ Lyn!!

**Lyn:** Florina… I'm glad to see you, too. But… Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous, for you.

**Florina:** Do… Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?

**Lyn:** _*thinking* _Ah… Yes. Don't you join a band of freelance soldiers, to further your training? Is that what brought you here, Florina?

**Florina:** Uh-huh. I… I wanted to talk to you before I set out, but… When I went to Sacae… I heard th-that you had left with some strangers, a-and…

**Lyn:** You were worried for me? Oh, Florina… Thank you, but- I'm more concerned about you.

**Florina:** Me?

**Lyn:** Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them.

**Florina:** I know, I-I know. It's just… I've always dreamt of being a Pegasus knight. I-I imagined I would just… work it out. Somehow… After today, though… I'm not so certain _*ready to cry*_ M-maybe I should just… give up…

**Lyn:** _*apologetically*_ Florina… Don't cry… Of course you shouldn't give up on your dream…

**Sain:** Lovely Florina! Do not despair!

**Maiu:** _*annoyed*_ Ye gods, here we go again…

**Kent:** _*warningly*_ Sain!

**Sain:** Worry not! For I have the most brilliant idea!

**Maiu:** _*deadpan* _Oh really? And what would that be? I just _have_ to hear _this_.

**Sain:** Why, she should come with us!

**Maiu:** _*genuinely surprised* _…Are you serious?

**Sain:** Absolutely serious! What, with the addition of Wil here. We're a fine group of soldiers- and freelance to boot!

**Wil:** Wait, did you just include me??

**Sain:** Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! _*dramatically*_ Come now, Lyndis' band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!

**Kent:** _*worn out*_ Sain… This isn't a joking matter.

**Maiu:** Actually… He might just be on to something.

**Florina:** _*confused, as she only knows Lyn as "Lyn" *_ "Lyndis"? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?

**Lyn:** _*sighing in defeat*_ I can give you the details later. This is all a bit rushed… However, Sain is right. And since Maiu seems to approve of the idea… Will you come with us, Florina?

**Florina:** T-travel? With you, Lyn? Truly? I-I would be so… so happy!

**Sain:** Fantastic! _*switching straight to flirting* _Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. May name is Sain, and I am at your humble service…

**Florina:** Eeek! S-stay back! Don't get so close!

**Sain:** Ah… Beautiful, and yet so modest… Ow!

**Maiu:** For the love of Saint Elimine, will you knock it off!!

**Sain:** Lady Maiu! You needn't pull on my ear, so! No need to be jealous…

**Maiu:** Jealous?!

**Kent:** _*speaking quietly to Lyn*_ I beg your forgiveness. _*a little angry*_ Calling us mercenaries…

**Lyn:** No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention, though… Can I count on you to keep Sain reigned in, around her?

**Kent:** Yes. You have but to ask.

**Lyn:** My apologies, Wil. Sain so thoughtlessly included you, without even asking…

**Wil:** So… Is it really alright if I travel with you?

**Lyn:** What? Yes! Of course! If you're willing to, Wil.

**Wil:** Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told… _*sheepishly*_ All of my traveling money was stolen, and I'm… at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself as one of Lyndis' Legion!

**Lyn:** …"Lyndis' Legion"?

**Maiu:** Heh, getting stranger with every day, isn't it?

**Lyn:** Yes… Yes it is…

**Bard:** …They're battle victorious, and their group now two companions stronger, Lyn and Maiu watched in amused silence as a new bond was formed between their circle of friends. But in the back of their minds, there yet lurked the ominous last words of the bandit, Migal, and the threat of the Ganelon bandits… And beyond them, lurked greater dangers yet…

End


	5. Episode 5 In Occupation's Shadow

**Fire Emblem:The Blazing Sword**

_As a preliminary announcement- I do not own or work with the Fire Emblem game series, or any of its characters and themes, in any way. What you are reading is the upload of the script I have been writing for the Fire Emblem radioplay I will soon be producing. Thank you, and please enjoy. ~Tenkage_

Episode 5: In Occupation's Shadow 

**Cast**

**The Bard:**

**Maiu:**

**Lyn:**

**Kent:**

**Sain:**

**Wil:**

**Florina:**

**Natalie:**

**Dorcas:**

**Carjiga:**

**Bandit 1:**

**Bandit 2:**

**Bandit 3:**

**Bandit 4:**

**Bandit 5:**

**The Bard:**

_Once, dragons and men coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom- a peace that had lasted many generations. However, all that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the very foundations of the world. This war was called the Scouring. Defeated and humbled, the dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land, reaching even the furthest islands…_

_A millennium has passed, since those darkest days ended…_

_Opening Song_

**Bard:** Chapter 5… In Occupation's Shadow…

**Bard:** When last we had left off, Lady Maiu and Lady Lyn had met up with the Pegasus knight Florina, in a village on the slopes of Taliver mountain, that had been ravaged by bandits. With the Lycian archer Wil coming to their aid, the group was able to fend off their enemies- who had devious plans to capture Florina and her Pegasus. Victorious in their fight, the group agreed to travel onwards together, and Lyndis' Legion was formed…

**Bard:** They continued westward… However… The Ganelon bandits are in a rage, after their brethren fell to Lyn's sword. And unbeknownst to all, they race in pursuit of the companions. Their angry footsteps drawing closer and closer…

_Scene change, we hear the sounds of the forest, and shuffling footsteps._

**Wil:** Ah… this should suffice… Everyone! This way! I've found us tonight's bed! _*rather proud of himself*_

**Sain:** _*more shuffling*_ …What? This mildewy old fortress?? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil- surely you jest!

**Wil:** The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here! No one has time to worry about travelers! And there are rather a lot of us.

**Sain:** But, you can't be serious?! This run down old place doesn't even have a roof!

**Maiu:** _*tromping by*_ So go and sleep under the trees, if you prefer. I'm certain the insects will just love you dropping by for dinner.

**Sain:** _*indignantly*_ Lady Maiu, that's just cruel!

**Lyn:** Oh, this will be fine. Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow.

**Florina:** As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine.

**Sain:** Very well, if the ladies wish it, then I to shall be glad for it. And for your protection, your man-at-arms, Sain, will be right here by your sides, ladies.

**Kent:** _*irritably*_ Both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch.

**Sain:** _*dramatically*_ Ah, alas…

**Florina/Maiu/Lyn:** _*all giggle at his defeat*_

_The shuffling steps turn to echoes as they venture into the ruined fortress._

**Wil:** Incredible… Can you imagine what this place must've been like, when it was first built?

**Kent:** Look at that- the windows used to be made of stained glass.

**Florina:** So, then- this used to be a church?

**Maiu:** A temple, most likely, just like the one the Mani Katti was resting at. We are technically still in Sacaen territory.

**Lyn:** Such a shame… To think this was once a holy place… I wonder what became of it?

**Natalie:** _*softly, weakly*_ …Your pardon, milady…

**Lyn:** _*on guard*_ Who's there??

**Maiu:** Wait, Lyn! _*stepping forward*_ …And you are?

**Natalie:** I… Forgive my intrusion… My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here… _*something is hurting her*_ Ah! Ow…

**Lyn:** Are you all right? You're leg!

**Natalie:** It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness… I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much.

**Lyn:** But, then- what are you doing here, all by yourself?

**Natalie:** I'm looking for my husband… I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village, and hasn't returned since.

**Lyn:** You mean you came out here looking for him, all alone? And hurt, as you are? Your husband must be very dear to you.

**Natalie: **He is… He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried… Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but… His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?

**Maiu:** Hmmm…_ *examining the sketch, then shakes her head in the negative* _Mm-mm. Lyn?

**Lyn:** …I'm sorry. I don't believe I've seen or heard of him.

**Natalie:** _*saddened* _I see…

**Maiu:** …Natalie, why don't you stay the night with us, here?

**Natalie:** My lady?

**Maiu:** You said you came out here alone, didn't you? And that your village wasn't far? Stay with us tonight, and tomorrow we'll take you back home.

**Natalie:** Ah! But, my husband-

**Maiu:** We will search for him, in your stead.

**Lyn:** _*surprised*_ Maiu!

**Kent:** My lady-!

**Maiu:** _*matter-of-factly* _There is a woman here in need of our aid. Chivalry demands that we assist her. To do any less would be abhorrent and dishonorable. _*short pause, then, archly*_ Any arguments?

**Kent:** …No. Milady is correct. To ignore a lady in distress would go against my knightly vows.

**Lyn:** _*happily* _Kent!

**Sain:** Ah, my friend! Ever the virtuous knight! And I, as your boon companion, shall of course stand beside you. I could never ignore the needs of a lady!

**Wil:** Fine with me! Florina?

**Florina:** Y-yes, we should help her.

**Natalie:** Ah… m-my lady, I…

**Maiu:** Think nothing of it, Natalie. You heard, everyone agrees it's the right thing to do. Now, why don't you go ahead and rest, while we set up camp.

**Natalie:** Yes… Thank you…

**Bard:** …As the companions prepared camp on the edge of dusk, there lurked nearby a shadow… The Ganelon bandits had been angered by the deaths of their comrades, and had been stalking the group ever since they had left the previous village behind. Now, in the red glow of sunset, they had at last caught up to their quarry…

**Carjiga:** …Here they are. We've finally tracked down the band that defeated Migal.

**Bandit 1:** So they've decided to hole up in this ruined shrine- perfect! We'll wait till it gets dark, and then…

**Carjiga:** You're an idiot! There are only a few of them, and some are women! If we attacked them at night I'd be a laughingstock! Besides, we might hurt the women by mistake! I will not be so wasteful!

**Bandit 1:** You're right, Carjiga! You're so smart!

**Carjiga:** We'll avenge Migal and get some pretty souvenirs to boot. Who knows, maybe I'll be a leader after all- ha-ha-ha! _*ordering*_ Let's go! Spread out and encircle the place, you rogues! Let's finish this before it gets too dark to see!

**Wil:** _*quietly*_ Oh-oh… I better get back and tell the others, quick! …

**Carjiga:** Hey! You!

**Dorcas:** ? _*Dorcas' responses are mostly grunts*_

**Carjiga:** Your name's… Dorcas, right?

**Dorcas:** …

**Carjiga:** You haven't done much since you joined us. If those weapons of yours aren't just for show, then today's the day to let us see what you can do.

**Dorcas:** …

**Carjiga:** I want you to attack from the back entrance to the east. There's supposed to be a few women, inside. I want you to capture them. Do that, and I'll increase your share of the take. If you want gold, you'll get the job done. _*he walks off*_

**Dorcas:** …A bunch of women, huh? It would break Natalie's sweet heart to see me sunk so low…

_Scene change, back inside the ruin._

**Kent:** Lady Lyndis! Outside the fortress! Bandits!

**Lyn:** What did you say?!

**Wil:** I came across them while I was looking for those herbs Maiu requested! I got lucky, though, they didn't spot me!

**Sain:** Persistent bunch, aren't they? What do you think? Shall we go out and face them?

**Lyn:** No. Natalie can't move very well, and that would put her at risk. We'll have to fight here, within these walls. Maiu, you're in command… what should we do?

**Maiu:** Wil, how many did you see?

**Wil:** Umm, let's see… I think I counted about eleven of them. I'm not sure, though. There might be more, deeper into the woods.

**Maiu:** So, eleven, with possible reinforcements… Really Wil, I must thank you. This place you've found us? It's a veritable fortress- and it might be just what we need to save us. _*becoming her strategist self*_ Listen closely, everyone. This ruin may not seem to offer much protection, but it's going to be our greatest asset in this battle. It's walls may have crumbled, but they're still high enough to keep our opponents from climbing over. What's more, they're also very thick and sturdy, so they can't be knocked over so easily. That leaves us to guard the main entrance, to the south, and the side entrance, up to the east. Kent, Sain?

**Kent:** Milady?

**Maiu:** I want the two of you to station yourselves at the main entrances, just within the walls. Keep your mounts abreast of each other- this way, you'll not only be barring the enemy's entry, but also forcing them to come at you one at a time. With the two of you, side-by-side, you should easily be able to fend off any attacks that come your way.

**Sain:** _*cheerily*_ As milady commands!

**Maiu:** Wil? I want you to back them up from the rear. Use your bow to soften them up for the cavaliers, and keep your eyes peeled for enemy archers. To get themselves within firing distance of those two means they'll have to come within your range, also.

**Wil:** Got it!

**Maiu:** Lyn, I'm leaving the eastern entrance to you. Florina, you'll be her support.

**Lyn:** Understood.

**Florina:** Y-yes!

**Maiu:** I'll take Natalie, and hide her in the central chamber. I'd like to keep her as far from the battle, as possible. Let's keep ourselves out of sight for as long as we can- let the enemy think that we're still unaware of their presence, so we can catch the first wave off-guard. Now, everyone! To your places!

**All:** _*except for Maiu & Natalie*_ Aye!

_Scene change- long pause as the bandits creep closer._

**Bard:** …In the darkening light, they crept, silent as cats. The bandits, so intent upon seizing their prey, were foolishly unaware that they had already been discovered by Wil. And as the first few stepped past the threshold of the ruined shrine…

**Sain/Kent:** Huuaaahhhhh!!!

**Bandits 3 & 4:** _*dying groans*_

**Carjiga:** What?!

**Bandit 1:** C-Carjiga! They knew we was comin'!

**Carjiga:** Grrr, I see that, idiot! All right, everyone, let's take 'em down! And you! Take a couple guys with you, and get goin' to that eastern entrance!

**Dorcas:** …

**Carjiga:** Damn knights, blocking the entrance! They probably got the other end blocked, as well! _*remembers something, then smirks cruelly* _Wait a minute… Heh-heh! Hey, you!

**Bandit 1:** Yeah, Carjiga?

**Carjiga:** Go and get the rest of the boys, I got somethin' I want them to do…

**Dorcas**_*pause for scene change, sounds of some steps, as Dorcas goes to the entrance*_ …Huh?!

**Lyn:** Hhahhh!!

**Dorcas:** _*grunts as he dodges*_

**Lyn:** Come, if you dare! But know that any who attempt to pass… _*blade clinking sound*_ Shall fall to my blade!

**Bandit 4:** Heh! Looks like we gots a pretty one, eh?

**Bandit 5:** Yeah! Heh-heh! _*cut off by a gesture from Dorcas*_ -Wha?

**Dorcas:** …I'll handle this one.

**Bandit 5:** Hmph! Allright, then! Boss Carjiga did promise you a bigger take, for the women, didn't he?

**Dorcas:** … _* grunting as he prepares for battle, but not happy with himself. However, he is determined*_

**Lyn:** …Huh? _*takes a closer look at him, thinking*_ Wait… he looks like…

_Scene change- cutting back to the front._

**Sain:** Hyahh!!

**Bandit 2:** _*dies*_

**Kent:** Daahaahhhh!!!

**Bandit 1:** _*dies*_

**Sain:** Hah! These brigands are fools! We've practically cut their numbers in half, already!

**Kent:** Don't get cocky! Every time you become arrogant, something always happens to shut you up!

**Sain:** Do you always have to be such a spoil sport, Ke- Gahh!! _*and arrow cuts him off, catching him in the shoulder*_

**Kent:** Sain! Dah! _*blocks an arrow*_ Wil! There's an archer ahead!

**Wil:** I'm on it! _*runs forward, humming in focus*_ Hmmm… HAH!! _*an arrow takes out the enemy archer*_

**Kent:** Sain! Are you all right??

**Sain:** _*injured, so his voice sounds very pained, but he's still joking*_ I'll be j-just fine… As soon as you get this arrow out of my shoulder, heh…

**Kent:** _*worried*_ You foolhardy… Brace yourself, this will hurt a lot. _*pause, then he yanks out the arrow*_

**Sain:** _*crying in pain*_ Dahhh!!

**Kent:** Florina!

**Florina:** Ah! Y-yes??

**Kent:** Get lady Maiu! Sain needs a vulnerary!

**Florina:** R-right! Let's go, Huey! _*her Pegasus whinnies as she flies towards the center, then we hear a low rumble, she pauses*_ Huh? The west wall…

**Kent:** Florina, hurry!

**Florina:** Ah! Yes!

_Scene change, back again to Lyn and Dorcas._

**Dorcas:** …Hraagghh!

**Lyn:** Ah!! _*dodging, jumping back, then panting with the effort*_ Huff… huff…You…

**Dorcas:** …

**Lyn:** …Tell me, are you Dorcas?

**Dorcas:** ! …How do you know my name?

**Lyn:** Natalie told me.

**Dorcas:** _*almost horrified*_ You… you know my wife?

**Lyn:** I do…She's been looking for you. Ever since you left your home.

**Dorcas:** But, Natalie, she…

**Lyn:** What are you doing with these rogues?

**Dorcas:** _*sounding slightly ashamed*_ …I need money.

**Lyn:** For her leg? I can understand your desire to help her, but… joining up with brigands?

**Dorcas:** _*ashamed, but getting angry, as if trying to justify it*_ It's the only way to earn gold, in these parts. I couldn't make it, as a woodsman- it just wasn't enough! And Natalie, she was in so much pain… I need the money! I'll do anything, for it! Even this…

**Lyn:** For gold? Anything?? You would even hurt your own wife?!

**Dorcas:** What?!

**Lyn:** Natalie is here! We're protecting her, within this fortress!

**Dorcas:** _*disbelieving*_ Natalie… She's here?!

**Lyn:** She was so worried, she came looking for you!

**Dorcas:** Natalie…

**Bandit 3:** Oi! Dorcas! Quit yammerin', and take the girl already! We need to get past her, to get the others! Or don't you want the pay for this job?!

**Lyn:** Think, Dorcas… Would your actions please your wife?

**Dorcas:** …You're right.

**Bandit 3:** Hey! You- _*cut off as he's cut down*_ Waughhh!!

**Bandit 4:** H-hey! What're you doing?!

**Dorcas:** …I can't do this. I'm done with you bandits, here and now!

**Lyn:** Ah, Dorcas!

**Bandit 4:** Grrrr… Why you- Hahhh!!

**Dorcas:** HAHH!!

**Bandit 4:** Buh! Duhhh…. _*dies*_

**Dorcas:** Hmph… Leave the guard of this entrance to me.

**Lyn:** Really?

**Dorcas:** I would repay your kindness towards Natalie. Please, allow me to fight for you.

**Lyn:** Yes… Yes, of course!

_Scene change, back to the inside._

**Sain:** Urghhh…!

**Maiu:** Just try to bare with it, Sain. We need to get your armor off to place the vulnerary on your wound… Kent! Wil! How are you holding up?

**Kent:** We're managing! Ughn!

**Wil:** These last few are keeping to the trees! They're making it hard for me to get a clear shot!

**Maiu:** Just keep it up! Once we have Sain treated, we'll finish them off in a charge! …All right, Florina, hand me the vulnerary.

**Florina:** Y-yes!

**Sain:** _*still hurting, but joking* _Ahh… I've always dreamed of being cared for by two beautiful women.

**Maiu:** I see your injury hasn't affected your sense of humor.

**Sain:** _*wincing as the vulnerary is placed on*_ Ah!

**Maiu:** All right, this shouldn't take long… _*something whams against the stone*_ What was-?!

**Florina:** Ah- look! The western wall is-!! _*the wall is struck again and crumbles*_

**Maiu:** Damn, the reinforcements! There must've been a crack in the wall! How could I have missed that?!

**Wil:** Nevermind! If we don't do something, they'll break through! _*shoots off an arrow*_

**Maiu:** Dammit! Sain isn't healed, yet, and if Kent leaves his post, we'll be rushed from the front!

**Florina:** Huey! _*her Pegasus neighs*_

**Maiu:** Florina, no! There could be an archer…!

**Florina:** …It's all right! There's only three of them- I think one of them is the boss, though!

**Carjiga:** Shoot down that damned flaying horse! _*arrows*_

**Florina:** Eeek!

**Maiu:** Florina! …Damnit, she flew over the wall!

**Lyn:** …What's happened?

**Maiu:** Lyn! The eastern entrance??

**Lyn:** It's protected, don't worry! I'll explain later- where's Florina??

**Wil:** There are some bandits, trying to break down the western wall. Florina went up to scout, and to avoid the enemy arrows, flew over the wall.

**Lyn:** We have to help her- she could get killed, out there by herself.

**Maiu:** Then there's only one thing to do- Sain??

**Sain:** _*healed*_ Yes, milady! When a damsel's in need, your man Sain is always ready to risk life and limb!

**Maiu:** Just be glad that vulnerary worked so quickly. Now, use their own plan against them- _break that wall on top of them!!_

**Sain:** Right! _*his horse neighs dramatically and kicks the wall down*_

**Bandits 1 & 3:** _*make sputtering, surprised noises, as the wall crumbles on top of them*_

**Carjiga:** What?!

**Maiu:** LYN!

**Lyn:** Right! Hahhh!! _*jumps out the hole, and attacks the first bandit she's closest to!*_

**Carjiga:** Urgh! How? Why are they… so tough?! Arrgh… This isn't… not me… _*dies*_

**Florina:** _*relieved*_ Lyn!!

**Maiu:** Kent! Sain! Clear out those two bastards hiding in the trees with a charge! Wil! Back up Lyn and Florina!

**Kent/Wil/Sain:** AYE!

**Kent/Sain:** _*charging, their horses rear*_ Hahhhhhhhh!!!

**Wil:** Mmmmm… Dah! _*shoots an arrow*_

**Bandit 3:** Gagh!! _*struck*_

**Florina:** Hiyahhh!!

**Bandit 3:** Bwuhh-! _*dies*_

**Bandit 1:** B-boss! Grrrrrr…! How did this… _*calling out*_ Hey! Get more men up here, now!

**Dorcas:** I wouldn't waste your breath.

**Bandit 1:** You! D-Dorcas?!

**Dorcas:** Even if you call the rest, now, they'll never get to you in time to save you.

**Bandit 1:** No… No!

**Maiu:** _*walking up* _…You have no hope of victory, now. So, what then, is your decision?

**Bandit 1:** …Curses! You're not human! _*shouting out*_ Listen up, rogues! Fall back! Reatreat! Pull back!!

**Bandits:** _*random bandit voices call out the same things*_ Fall back! Retreat! Let's get the hell out of here!!

**Maiu:** _*pauses, then sighs in relief*_

**Lyn:** Ha-hah!

**Florina:** Ohh… W-we did it…

**Kent:** _*riding up*_ The enemy is retreating into the woods.

**Sain:** A fine victory, if I say so, myself!

**Maiu:** No, it wasn't.

**Lyn:** _*surprised*_ Maiu??

**Maiu:** I failed to notice a crucial weak-point in our defenses. Had it not been for Lyn returning when she did, we could very well have lost Florina- or any one of you! Such a mistake on my part is unacceptable!

**Florina:** Oh…

**Sain:** Milady, you mustn't be so hard on yourself.

**Lyn:** That's right- and besides, everything worked out for the best, didn't it?

**Maiu:** …I appreciate your attempts to cheer me, but I can't accept them. I'm so mad at myself!

**Dorcas:** …If I may?

**Maiu:** Hmm? Wait, you're-

**Dorcas:** Natalie's husband, Dorcas… Ma'am, I can't speak as whether or not you did well or not, but… But if you hadn't been here… If it hadn't been for you, then- then Natalie might've been killed. And even worse… I'd have played a part in it… I'm grateful to you, ma'am. All of you, for protecting her… Thank you…

**Maiu:** Ah…

**Natalie:** …Dorcas!

**Dorcas:** Ah, Natalie!

**Natalie:** Oh, darling, it's really you! –Ah! _*her leg is hurting her*_

**Dorcas:** Natalie! _*catching his wife*_ Are you all right?! Were you hurt at all?? Your leg, is it-

**Natalie:** No, no, I'm fine! Really I am! Just knowing you're safe is enough for me…

**Dorcas:** Natalie… I'm so sorry, Natalie.

**Natalie:** What for?

**Dorcas:** Natalie, I…

**Maiu:** _*cutting him off*_ He's sorry he couldn't have gotten here, sooner.

**Dorcas:** _*surprised*_ Ah?

**Maiu:** Right, Dorcas?

**Dorcas:** …Yes. Thank you, miss Maiu.

**Maiu:** _*gently*_ Don't worry yourself over it. Now get your wife inside, it's getting dark out.

**Dorcas:** Yes… thank you.

**Lyn:** _*after a brief pause*_ …All's well that end's well. Right, Maiu?

**Maiu:** Mmm…

**Wil:** Stop beating yourself up over it, already! Come on, let's get back inside, already! I'm exhausted, after that battle!

**Maiu:** Hah. All right…

**Bard:** …At last victorious over their foe, the companions retired within the ruins of the old shrine. With light still dimly shining on the land, Dorcas and his wife Natalie bid farewell to the companions, returning to their home nearby. Night fell soon after, and the group was at last able to rest…

**Lyn:** …Things have finally calmed down…

**Kent:** We shall take turns keeping watch. Please rest easily.

**Lyn:** Really, is that all right? _*accusingly*_ Sain?

**Sain:** Y-yes! Of course!

**Lyn:** _*serious, but also slightly teasing*_…Let me warn you… If bandits sneak up on you, they will cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that?

**Sain:** _*insulted, but still dramatic*_ What are you saying? Am I not a knight? There's no need to worry so. Right, Kent?

**Kent:** If there's anything suspicious, I will take care of it. Rest assured.

**Lyn:** Hmm… All right, then.

**Kent:** _*to Sain* _Let's go.

**Sain:** _*dejectedly*_ No one trusts me…

**Lyn:** _*short pause*_ …Maiu? You're still awake?

**Maiu:** Yes… Wil's out like a candle, though.

**Lyn:** So is Florina, I see… You're not still upset about today, are you? After all, we did win.

**Maiu:** …You might think so, Lyn, but victory isn't really what's important. Had Florina been killed… I never would've forgiven myself.

**Lyn:** But, she wasn't… Your guidance allowed us to reach her in time, and win the day!

**Maiu:** No, Lyn…

**Lyn:** But, Maiu!

**Maiu:** No…

**Lyn:** _*defeated, uncertain how to cheer her friend up*_ Mmm…

**Maiu:** …But I promise you, Lyn…

**Lyn:** Uh?

**Maiu:** I promise… I will never make such a mistake again. Never.

**Lyn:** Maiu…

**Maiu:** I swear to you, here and now… That I shall _never_ allow one of my comrades to die- not in a battle I command. I swear it!

**Lyn:** …Yes. I believe it, Maiu.

**Maiu:** _*a long pause*_ …The wind… It really is nice, tonight, isn't it?

**Lyn:** …It is…

_Scene change: Morning breaks._

**Wil:** _*yawns loudly*_

**Lyn:** _*amused*_ Good morning, Wil. Sleep well?

**Wil:** _*cheerily* _Like a stone! I don't suppose there's any breakfast?

**Florina:** Some bread and cheese. Sain's cooking some bacon.

**Wil:** _*surprised and worried*_ Sain is?? Does he even know how to cook?!

**Sain:** I'll have you know that my cooking is far superior to Kent's!

**Lyn:** Really?

**Kent:** Actually, yes. He's had lots of practice, when it comes to breakfast.

**Sain:** You see?

**Kent:** Usually because he always wakes up in someone else's house, if you take my meaning.

**Sain:** Now that's unfair.

**Kent:** It's also true.

**Sain:** That's not the point!

**Wil:** _*looking around* _…Where's miss Maiu?

**Lyn:** Over there.

**Wil:** …Is that Dorcas, she's talking to? I thought he took his wife home, last night. Did something happen?

**Maiu:** Nothing of the sort. In fact…

**Dorcas:** …I've spoken with miss Maiu. I've been invited to join your group.

**Lyn:** Really? Are you all right with that Dorcas? We're going to Lycia, you know.

**Sain:** Besides that, we don't really have any money to hire you. _*gets burnt*_ Ouch! Hot!

**Dorcas:** I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you. You helped my wife… I owe you.

**Lyn:** Dorcas…

**Maiu:** And don't you worry about the money- I'll figure out a way to pay for his services.

**Lyn:** Oh, Maiu.

**Kent:** He's an excellent fighter- if we run into any more of those brigands, we could certainly use his assistance.

**Wil:** And I don't doubt we will- those Ganelon bandits are known for keeping grudges.

**Lyn:** Well, then, I guess… Welcome aboard, Dorcas.

**Dorcas:** Yes… Thank you.

**Bard:** …And so, Lyndis' Legion welcomed another friend into its ranks. But Maiu had not forgotten the vow she had made- as much to her friend Lyn, as to herself. A vow she knew that, in the battles to come, would test her to her limits. For they had not yet escaped the shadow of Taliver mountain…

End


	6. Episode 6 Beyond the Borders

**Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword**

_As a preliminary announcement- I do not own or work with the Fire Emblem game series, or any of its characters and themes, in any way. What you are reading is the upload of the script I have been writing for the Fire Emblem radioplay I will soon be producing. Thank you, and please enjoy. ~Tenkage_

Episode 6: Beyond the Borders 

**Cast**

**The Bard:**

**Maiu:**

**Lyn:**

**Kent:**

**Sain:**

**Wil:**

**Florina:**

**Dorcas:**

**Erk:**

**Serra:**

**Bug:**

**Bandit 1:**

**Bandit 2:**

**Bandit 3:**

**Bandit 4:**

**Bandit 5:**

**The Bard:**

_Once, dragons and men coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom- a peace that had lasted many generations. However, all that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the very foundations of the world. This war was called the Scouring. Defeated and humbled, the dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land, reaching even the furthest islands…_

_A millennium has passed, since those darkest days ended…_

_Opening Song_

**Bard:** Chapter 6… Beyond the Borders…

**Bard:** Though victorious over the bandit ambush at the ruined shrine on Taliver Mountains, the companions- now joined by the fighter Dorcas- moved with all haste. Knowing their pursuers to still desire vengeance, they hurried to cross the mountains without further incidents, their nights spent in fitful slumber. For so long as they remained on Taliver, there would be no true rest…

**Bard:** The morning comes too quickly. Lyn and Maiu have fought back the bandits' attack. Now, they rush for the border of Bern. If they can reach it, then Lycia itself is not far off. And for a brief moment, Lyn stops to imagine the face of a grandfather she's never seen…

**Kent:** _*through the sounds of walking and hoofbeats*_ We've almost reached the Lycian border.

**Lyn:** Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?

**Wil:** We should be. I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border.

**Sain:** Lycia, at last! It's been a long time! Tomorrow, we'll dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods! And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a beauty! Ah, yes… _*fantasizing* _Food, and love. No better way to restore a man's soul! This is going to be a fine evening, eh, Kent?

**Maiu:** Well, he's certainly excited.

**Kent:** _*deadpan*_ If your behavior is as deplorable as ever, we'd better stay elsewhere.

**Sain:** _*indignantly*_ Kent!

**Kent:** We're not here for sight-seeing!

**Sain:** _*pouting* _Oh come now! That's not fair!

**Florina:** S-seems sir Sain really had his heart set on that inn…

**Wil:** That guy is such a hassle.

**Dorcas:** …

**Maiu:** _*suggestively, as if they've already decided* _…Lyn?

**Lyn:** Right. _*short pause*_ Kent, the inn will be fine.

**Kent:** Uh?

**Sain:** Really??

**Maiu:** We've been traveling for some time, now, without any proper rest. What we all need is the chance to refresh ourselves.

**Kent:** Mmm… As you say, milady.

**Sain:** Maiu! Lyndis! You are truly angels from on high!

**Lyn:** It's nothing, forget it.

**Florina:** Ah! We'll finally be able to get a good night's sleep!

**Wil:** Heh, well I guess I can't complain. Sleeping in a real bed would be a nice change. Right, Dorcas?

**Dorcas:** …

**Lyn:** Ha-hah… Seems everyone's happy about it, now. Right, Maiu?

**Maiu:** _*sounding grouchy*_ Let's just hurry along to the inn, shall we? The sooner we get these mountains behind us, the better.

**Lyn:** Maiu?

**Maiu:** …Sorry. I'm just really looking forward to a hot bath!

**Lyn/Maiu:** _*short pause, then they laugh together*_

**Lyn:** _*still laughing*_ Come on, then! No sense waiting! _*Maiu stops, and Lyn looks back, worried*_ …What's wrong?

**Maiu:** _*serious*_ Look there.

**Lyn:** Uh… _*sees the bandits*_ Oh no… Those bandits are persistent, I'll give them that.

**Maiu:** _*taking command*_ Everyone, into the forest, and prepare to sortie! It seems we'll be fighting our way into Lycia!

**Bard:** At the tactician's order, the companions scattered into the trees, awaiting the bandits as the descended from the mountains. Rather than engage them, Maiu hoped to escape them within the forest, but the persistence of the Ganelon bandits had been marked by Lyn, and they doggedly followed their quarry into the forests, relentless in their hunt.

**Lyn:** Dammit! We'll never lose them, like this!

**Maiu:** _*thinking*_ Lyn's right… I wanted to avoid another battle, but there may be no way around it…

**Bug:** _*calling from a distance off*_ Ah! Here they are! I've found 'em!

**Kent:** Damn!

**Wil:** What?! Not again! They're still after us??

**Bug:** Heh-heh-heh… Don't think you're getting away so easily!

**Sain:** Seems we'll be fighting after all!

**Maiu:** Wait! Sain! Throw up a white flag.

**Sain:** _*outright shocked and slightly outraged*_ WHAT?!?

**Lyn:** Maiu!?!

**Maiu:** It isn't a surrender, so stop you're worrying. _*short pause*_ I'm going to parlay with them. I'd like to avoid another needless battle, if it's at all possible.

**Kent:** And if it isn't?

**Maiu:** _*coldly* _Then at least I'll be able to mark their commander.

**Bug:** _*short pause*_ …Eh? What's this? A white flag?

**Bandit 1:** They're surrenderin'?

**Bug:** No, you idiot! They probably want to try and make a deal. Seems their leader's calling for a parlay.

**Bandit 1:** Hah! That woman?

**Bug:** Huh… Wave the white flag in return, Let's hear 'em out.

**Bandit 1:** B-but, boss! You can't mean it! After what they did to boss Carjiga?!

**Bug:** Idiot! Did I say I was gonna deal with 'em?! _*chuckling* _I just wanna see what this woman-leader of their looks like. I'd like to see with my own eyes the woman who took down Migal and Carjiga both…

_Scene change: Short pause, as we hear footsteps in grass and the sound of wind- the sounds of the forest, as well._

**Bug:** So… You're the one who's been givin' my boys such a hard time, lately. Hard to believe a slip of a girl like you could take down Carjiga.

**Lyn:** And I assure you, bandit, that I am more than capable of taking you down, as well!

**Bug:** Tch! Sacaen bitch!

**Maiu:** We've come here to parlay, gentlemen, not exchange cheap insults.

**Bug:** And who are you?

**Bandit 1:** Th-that's her, boss! The woman in charge of 'em!

**Bug:** Huhn… That true? You the one leadin' this rabble?

**Maiu:** I am merely the strategic advisor of Lady Lyndis, she is our commander.

**Bug:** And that'd be you, I'm guessin'.

**Lyn:** You'd be correct.

**Bug:** Humph… So, what's this about, then? Finally realized a couple of girls like you couldn't possibly hope to defeat the Ganelon bandits, is it? Decided to come along like good little girls?

**Lyn:** Don't flatter yourself, cretin!

**Maiu:** We have no intention of surrendering to you…However, nor do we desire to meet you in battle this day.

**Bug:** Is that right, now? So, what then is it you wanted to parlay about? If you're not surrendering, but not wanting to fight, neither? Y'can't have it both ways, girlie.

**Maiu:** _*earnestly*_ … Please, won't you turn back? Let this battle between us come to an end. There needn't be any more bloodshed. Let us pass unhindered, and you and your men can return without harm.

**Bug:** Huh… _*laughing at her*_ Heh… Hah-hah-hah-hah-haaaaahh!! You can't be serious! You think by just askin' us, that we're gonna turn around, and let your sorry asses go?! You got another thing comin' missy!

**Bandit 1:** You leave alive, and everyone'll think the Ganelon Bandits have gone soft!

**Lyn:** So? We care nothing for your reputations! We must get to Lycia! Get in our way, and you'll pay the price!

**Maiu:** Surely your lives are worth more than your reputations?

**Bug:** Cheeky little things, aren't you? But there's no way we're lettin' you go that easily! You want safe passage, then you'll have to pay for it!

**Maiu:** We have already wiped out the men you sent to capture us before. And every unit you sent to pursue us has met with defeat. Attack us this day, and I swear to you- _*coldly*_ not a single one of your men will be left alive. _*she gives the man pause*_ …Now… What is your answer?

**Bug:** …Huh. You actually had me goin' for a second there. But now, all you've done is piss me off! _*turning around* _We won't let a single one of you get away- you'll regret those words, woman! Let's go!

**Bandit 1:** _*catching up* _Heh! That's the way to tell 'em, boss!

**Bug:** Shut up, wretch! _*shouting out*_ Let's get 'em, lads! And no holding back just 'cause there's women with 'em! Wipe 'em out!! _*grumbling*_ If that green-cloaked bitch thinks she can threaten Bug, that way, then she's got another thing comin'!

**Sain:** _*short pause and switch back to Lyn and Maiu as they catch up to the others*_ I take it negotiations went well?

**Lyn:** They refused, predictably.

**Kent:** What can we expect to face?

**Maiu:** Seven men- their forces are smaller than I was expecting, but it's not just bandits we're up against. There appear to be a few mercenaries in their number, as well, and reinforcements are likely hiding in the woods, somewhere out there. Florina?

**Florina:** Ah! Y-yes?

**Maiu:** From what I can tell, they have at least two archers. I want you to give them a wide berth, and keep to the rear of our troupe, until you're called for, understand?

**Florina:** Y-yes!

**Maiu:** Now, we'll be sweeping in from the north- here, heading east. Once we've left the forest, we'll then start pushing towards the south. From here, we'll split our forces.

**Kent:** Split? Is that a wise idea, milady?

**Maiu:** We haven't a choice. Look here on the map, what do you see?

**Wil:** Looks like… a village?

**Maiu:** A tradestop. And more importantly, an armorer. _*short pause for shuffling*_ Lyn, I want you to take Wil, Kent, and Florina, and head to the armory to buy weapons, while Sain, Dorcas and I will continue on to clear out the remaining bandits.

**Lyn:** But Maiu! That seems foolhardy!

**Maiu:** We've been trekking through these mountains without a rest from battle, and our weapons are in poor condition, at best- Wil's quiver is practically barren. We need new weapons, Lyn. We'll take the best we have remaining and draw out the remaining bandits, to give you time to get what we need.

**Kent:** But so few of you- might not it be better to take another along with you?

**Sain:** What, don't you trust our abilities?

**Maiu:** A small force is better, in this situation. With the three of us, we'll be able to lure away any bandits remaining. _*confident* _Their leader doesn't like me very much. If I'm there, he's sure to come out.

**Lyn:** I don't like this, Maiu. You're putting yourself in danger, and you don't even carry a weapon!

**Maiu:** I'll be fine, Lyn. I have confidence in Sain and Dorcas- it has to be this way.

**Dorcas:** You needn't worry, Lady Lyn. I'll protect miss Maiu.

**Lyn:** …I still don't like it… But, as you say.

**Maiu:** All right, then. Let's finish these brutes off- I'm tired of having them on our trail!

**All:** Aye!

**Bard:** Under the Lady Maiu's instruction, the battle began, with Lyndis' Legion quickly taking the lead against the bandits. _*battle sound effects go on, during this*_ Nearing their goal, the small troupe split forces, as Maiu had ordered, while Lyn took the majority of them towards the armory.

**Bard:** However, in the midst of the battle, and unbeknownst to both our heroes and the bandits, there journeyed a pair of travelers. Emerging from the forest as the battle was being waged, a magus, accompanying a cleric of Saint Elimine, made their way towards the Lycian border…

**Serra:** Oooh… We're lost. This makes me so mad!

**Erk:** _*irritated*_ You told me you were certain this was the correct path.

**Serra:** What's your point, Erk? What are you trying to say?

**Erk:** _*grumbling*_ …I swear, you are NOT the woman I agreed to escort…

**Serra:** What?? What's that supposed to mean?

**Erk:** I was told that someone was needed to escort a frail, Lycian priestess to Ostia…

**Serra:** Yes, and I'm that priestess.

**Erk:** _*slightly outraged*_ You? Frail?! Serra, you have no need of any escort to protect you! Even the most hardened criminal would flee in terror after five minutes in your company! _*groans*_ Look, I'll return your money- _gladly_- Now will you please go on to Ostia, alone?

**Serra:** NO! You're MY escort, Erk! MINE! _*as if appraising something cute*_ You're so clean and tidy. A noblewoman like myself can't be seen without a proper escort. You're personality's nothing special, but you're not bad to look at.

**Erk:** _*grinding his teeth, muttering to himself* _I believe that's my line… And I have to take you all the way to Ostia? I only hope my nerves can endure the journey.

**Serra:** _*ignoring him* _What are you mumbling about?? You're so gloomy! _*brief pause, notices something off to the side*_ Hm? Something's happening over there… Let's take a look! _*grassy footsteps*_

**Erk:** _*again, to himself*_ Ah, of course. The first opportunity to get involved in trouble, and she jumps right in. No amount of money is worth this!

**Serra:** _*coming upon the sounds of battle*_ Wow! A fight! A fight! _*short pause* _Erk! Take a look! Fighting those bandits… It's a young girl!

**Erk:** _*harsh whisper*_ Fool! Keep your voice and your head down!

**Bandit 1:** Eh? What's this? You in league with that she-devil?!

**Serra:** Hm?

**Erk:** _*smacking his forehead*_ Ah… I knew this would happen…

**Bandit:** Gyahhh! I'll take care of you both with one swift stroke!

**Serra:** _*very loud and noisy, but not enough to throw off your microphone, you could almost say she's playng the damsel in distress*_ Eeeeeek! Eeeeeek! Eeeeeeeeeeek!! _*irritated*_ Erk! Help me!!!

**Erk:** _*had clapped his hands over his ears, as had the bandit, speaking as if injured*_ So… loud…! _*now he gets to be cool* _Serra! Behind me! You there! See if you can match me!

**Bandit 1:** Grrrah… Why, you-!

**Erk:** _*casting* _FIREBALL!! _*sound effect, drawing Lyn's attention*_

**Lyn:** You there! Are you all right??

**Erk:** Stay back, Serra- _*she ignores him*_ Serra?!

**Serra:** Yes, we're fine, thank you. _*a bit haughty*_

**Lyn:** But, why are you fighting these bandits?

**Erk:** _*irritated at Serra*_ …It just happened.

**Serra:** That's not true! Those ruffians thought we were with you!! You got us into a terrible situation! Now how to you plan to get us out??

**Erk:** _*gritting his teeth again*_ Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided! _*courteously to Lyn*_ My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us, no more.

**Lyn:** But… if you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will end things faster, right?

**Serras:** That's true… Yes! That's a good idea! _*commanding* _Erk! Go and help this lady!

**Erk:** _*spluttering outrage*_ But! I- you!! …Fine!

**Lyn:** Very good. My name's Lyn. So tell me, will you join arms with us?

**Serra:** _*assumingly*_ Yes, we'd be glad to. My name is Serra. This is my escort, Erk. Be a good boy, and go and fight now, Erk.

**Erk:** _*groans in defeat*_ …What would you have me do, Lady Lyn?

**Lyn:** It's tricky, but… Right now, we've split our forces. My companion has taken two others, and gone to the south to try and lure the bandits out, while the rest of us are heading for the armory, near here.

**Erk:** I see… Take Serra with you to the armory, and I will go and support your companion.

**Lyn:** Her name is Maiu- you'll recognize her by the green cloak she wears. Those with her are Dorcas, and Sain, the Lycian knight.

**Erk:** All right then. _*short pause, thinking* _I'm not sure how I got into this mess… But if I'm going to fight, I will show them the true power of magic!!

**Bard:** With the aid of Erk and Serra, Lyn hurried on towards the armory, while Maiu, accompanied by the knight Sain and the fighter Dorcas, continued on towards the south, drawing out the bandits that remained, and leaving them to guess as to the location of her other allies.

**Sain:** Hahhh!!!

**Bandit 2:** Blaghh!! _*dies*_

**Dorcas:** Hrrrr-mmm!!

**Bandit 3:** _*dies*_

**Maiu:** Well done, Sain, Dorcas. How fare your blades?

**Dorcas:** My axes are fine. A little work with a whetstone, and they'll be good as new.

**Sain:** I fear my sword isn't faring so well… And my lance seems about ready to snap.

**Maiu:** _*examining the weapon*_ Hmm… Here, use this sword, instead. But I don't have a replacement for your lance, I'm afraid. Outside the extra vulneraries, all I could manage was an extra sword and axe.

**Sain:** Anything's better than this dull thing.

**Dorcas:** ! Miss Maiu, get down!

**Bandits/Bug:** _*All the remaining bandits jump out and surround the small group, jeering and/or laughing*_

**Bug:** Well, lookit what we caught, boys! Three little flies- in a spider's nest, ha-hah!

**Maiu:** It's their leader…

**Sain:** Stay between us, milady. We'll keep you from harm.

**Bug:** That was a dumb move, girlie- coming out against us, all alone. Those bold words of yours aren't holding up so well now, are they?

**Maiu:** You called in reinforcements…

**Bug:** Seems I did, didn't I? Still feeling confident, wench? _*sneers*_ Tell ya what, though… surrender to me now, and I may just let the rest of your little troupe live!

**Maiu:** _*watching him closely*_ Hmph… Two swordsmen and an archer do not an army make. If these are the extent of your reinforcements, then I'm hardly concerned.

**Bug:** What??

**Maiu:** By now, our companions have no doubt succeeded in flushing out the rest of your scum… _*almost angry-sounding*_ Why don't _you_ surrender? And then, just maybe I'll let _you_ live!

**Bug:** Why you… bitch! You're gonna learn why people fear the Ganelon bandits! Get 'em!!

**Bandits:** Yeahhhh!!

**Sain:** Milady, behind me! Hyahhh!!! _*slice*_

**Dorcas:** Hrrrrrmph!! _*hack*_

**Bandits 4 & 5:** _*various "injured" sounds*_

**Maiu:** Sain! Watch out for the archer! _*swishing sound as she's attacked*_ Dahh! _*dodging*_

**Sain:** Lady Mai-gah! _*calling for her, then an arrow bounces off his shield*_

**Bug:** Damned bitch! Make a fool of me, will you?!

**Maiu:** _*dodging*_ Ah! Ahh! Umph!

**Dorcas:** Miss Maiu!

**Bandit 4:** Where you goin!?

**Maiu:** Dorcas! Ah! _*gasps as she turns towards Bug*_

**Bug:** Heh! No one to help you now, is there, bitch??

**Maiu:** Hrrr….

**Bug:** _*raising his axe*_ And that's the end of you!

**Erk:** Fireball!! _*explosion*_

**All Bandits:** Waauughh!! _*or some other various "thrown" cry*_

**Florina:** _*a horse whinnies*_ Hhahhh!!

**Bug:** What the-?!

**Wil:** Milady, get down! –Hahh!! _*two arrow shots*_

**Bandit 4:** Gahhh! _*dies*_

**Wil:** You all right, Dorcas??

**Dorcas:** _*grunts in confirmation*_

**Kent:** Hahh! _*kills another bandit*_ Sain, you're hurt!

**Sain:** Just a scratch…

**Serra:** _*healing*_ By the Will of Elimine…

**Lyn:** Ah! Serra, the archer! Look out!

**Serra:** Hmm? Ahhhh!

**Erk:** Fireball!! _*blows up the archer*_

**Bandit 5:** Dahhhhh!!! _*burning to death*_

**Bug:** No… No! How can this be?!

**Maiu:** Well… Now I believe there's no one left to help _you._

**Bug:** Duh!

**Maiu:** I warned you… I told you what would happen, if you challenged us. You have one last chance… Surrender now, or rot beside your men!

**Bard:** At that moment, the wind tossed aside Maiu's cowl, freeing the great length of her hair from its confines. Her crimson eyes glittered like rubies in the light of the sun- and upon seeing her full countenance for the first time, the bandit was filled with indescribable rage.

**Bandit:** You… You're one o' them accursed blood-eyes!

**Maiu:** What is your answer, bandit… Do you live today? Or die?

**Bug:** You… You WITCH!! Hrrahhhhhhhh-

**Lyn:** _*runs up and attacks* _Hhahh!

**Bug:** Blaaaaah… Scum… You're all… scum… _*dies*_

**Maiu:** _*the wind blows, and Maiu sighs, pulling her cowl back up*_ …I'm sorry… It didn't have to end like this…

**Bard:** …As she had promised, not one of the Ganelon bandits had survived that day. And while the others were grateful for their victory, the stoic Maiu sadly placed her hand upon the remains of her enemy, respectfully closing his darkened eyes…

**Bard:** Their enemies defeated, the companions were now free to cross the Lycian border, no longer to be pursued by the relentless Ganelon bandits. With great joy, and their supplies restored, they prepared to set out for the inn at Lyca's border.

**Serra:** Well! Since it seems Erk and I plan on traveling a little longer, I suppose this is where we must bid you all farewell!

**Lyn:** Ah, is that so? Well, then, I thank you both for your assistance. Your help was invaluable to us.

**Serra:** But of course! What a surprise, though. You are very strong, Lyn.

**Lyn:** Your staff is a wondrous thing. Healing powers amaze me.

**Serra:** _*over-confident*_ Only those in the service of good can wield them.

**Maiu:** Actually, that's… not entirely correct.

**Serra:** _*ignoring her*_ Hm?

**Erk:** Don't bother. She never listens to a word anyone says, if it isn't what she wants to hear.

**Lyn:** You helped us tremendously. It seems a shame to part company, but… Well, it's time for us to go. The inn awaits, and we're all terribly exhausted from our trek through those mountains.

**Serra:** Take care. Good-bye Lyn, Maiu.

**Maiu:** And you as well.

**Erk:** Good-bye.

**Serra:** _*as they start to shuffle off* _Well… That was a rather exciting ordeal! Don't you think, Erk?

**Erk:** _*muttering*_ And one that could've been entirely avoidable if you had just kept quiet, like I said…

**Serra:** What was that? Of course, if it hadn't been for my help, they might've been in much more dire straights.

**Erk:** Why do I bother?

**Serra:** Well, let's be on our way, Erk.

**Erk:** Finally!…

**Sain:** What have we here? Another wildflower? Perhaps a butterfly?

**Serra:** Hm?

**Sain:** What an absolutely delectable creature!

**Serra:** Oh my! _*playing coy*_ Are you one of Lyn's companions?

**Sain:** Please, call me Sain.

**Serra:** _*a bit regally*_ I am the priestess Serra. I serve House Ostia.

**Sain:** Serra… What a lyrical name. I too am in service- as knight, of Castle Caelin.

**Serra:** Oh! _*slightly prying*_ So, is Lyn a member of the Maquis' family?

**Sain:** She is the granddaughter of our lord, the Marquis.

**Serra:** Hmm… Such an important person.

**Erk:** _*warning*_ Serra…

**Kent:** Sain! Enough with your philandering! We need to get going, if we plan to make the inn before nightfall!

**Sain:** Alas! Duty calls! If I may be so bold as to request milady's hand? _*Serra complies, and he places a light kiss on it, please try to record this* _Adieu, fair maiden! _*steps off*_

**Serra:** _*she giggles coyly*_

**Erk:** _*suspicious*_ …What deviousness are you contemplating now?

**Serra:** Tee-hee! Having a person of power in your debt is never a bad thing!

**Erk:** _*groaning* _You can't be serious…

**Serra:** _*chasing after Sain*_ Excuse me! Oh, Sain!

**Sain:** Hmm? Ah, milady Serra!

**Kent:** _*accusingly*_ What did you do, now?

**Serra:** Oh no, I- Do you think we could join the Lady Lyn's company? She seems like such a nice person, and I would ever so much like to help her.

**Sain:** _*delighted*_ Of course! We couldn't be happier!! Why, we were only just saying how we needed some more fighting power!

**Kent:** Now, wait a minute Sain! This isn't a decision you can make on your own- we're heading in enough trouble, as is!

**Serra:** Trouble? Are you being hunted, or something?

**Sain:** _*boredly*_ Yes, it's an inheritance dispute. Assassins everywhere.

**Kent:** _*groans*_

**Serra:** Oh my! In that case, my healing staff and Erk's magic should come in handy.

**Erk:** Well, I- er… It sounds… dangerous…

**Sain:** Your stave and magic would be extremely helpful! Please wait here- I will go and speak with Lady Lyndis and Lady Maiu on your behalf.

**Kent:** Sain! Why that- dahhh!! _*stomps after Sain*_

**Erk:** _*as if he has a headache* _Unbelievable…

**Serra:** This is fantastic, Erk! Our good deeds will earn us gratitude beyond imagining!

**Erk:** …I think I'm going to be ill.

**Lyn:** _*after a long pause*_ The inn, at last… nicely done, Maiu.

**Florina:** Finally! A real bed!

**Wil:** Hot food…

**Sain:** Pretty ladies!

**Kent:** _*groaning at Sain*_ Ugh… I better not have to drag you out of someone else's bed, in the morning!

**Serra:** Oooh! What an adorable little place! Erk! Go ahead, and make arrangements for us, will you?

**Erk:** I am not your valet!

**Maiu:** …

**Kent:** Something troubling you, milady?

**Maiu:** …No. Let's go, Kent.

**Bard:** And so, Lyn and Maiu were now joined by two more companions: The boisterous and strong-willed cleric, Serra. And the talented and stoic mage, Erk. And together, the company that had come to call itself "Lyndis' Legion" made its way towards the inn at Lycia's border, to partake of a night of long-deserved rest… But, to the west, in the territory of Caelin, the shadow that loomed over their journey began to grow… For, within the walls of Castle Caelin, Lundgren had received word of their successful crossing of the Taliver Mountains.

**Lundgren:** _*outraged*_ That little girl crossed the border?!

**Soldier:** _*a bit nervous*_ Yes, Lord Lundgren. She's currently en route to Araphen…

**Lundgren:** Fool! Send out soldiers to meet her! Hold nothing back! Do anything it takes to finish this, now! _*soldiers tromp off*_ …First, the old man… and now the girl… They cling to life like a drowning man to a rock! …_*commanding*_ Double the poison's strength! If he struggles, hold him down and pour it down his throat! Once the girl is gone, Caelin is mine. I will let no one stand in my way!

_The scene closes on a sinister note._

_**End**_


	7. Episode 7 Blood of Pride

**Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword**

_As a preliminary announcement- I do not own or work with the Fire Emblem game series, or any of its characters and themes, in any way. What you are reading is the upload of the script I have been writing for the Fire Emblem radioplay I will soon be producing. Thank you, and please enjoy. ~Tenkage_

Episode 7: Blood of Pride 

**Cast**

**The Bard:**

**Maiu:**

**Lyn:**

**Kent:**

**Sain:**

**Wil:**

**Florina:**

**Dorcas:**

**Erk:**

**Serra:**

**Matthew:**

**Rath:**

**Marquis Araphen:**

**Woman:**

**Peasant 1:**

**Peasant 2:**

**Peasant 3:**

**Guard 1:**

**Guard 2:**

**Bool:**

**Bandit 1:**

**Bandit 2:**

**Bandit 3:**

**Bandit 4:**

**Bandit 5:**

**The Bard:**

_Once, dragons and men coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom- a peace that had lasted many generations. However, all that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the very foundations of the world. This war was called the Scouring. Defeated and humbled, the dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land, reaching even the furthest islands…_

_A millennium has passed, since those darkest days ended…_

_Opening Song_

**Bard:** Chapter 7… Blood of Pride…

**Bard:** …How very different were the lands of Lycia, from the rolling plains of Sacae… Lycia is a federation of territories, each one ruled by a powerful Marquis. Though smallest of all Elibe's nations, the tales of Lycia's knights have reached even the furthest corners of the continent. And it was here, in this land of knights, that Lyn's mother had been born…

**Bard:** Not two days into Lycia's border, when Lyndis' Legion had reached the neighboring territory of Araphen, Caelin's neighbor. After so many days traveling through the harsh terrain of the Taliver Mountains, the company was greeted by civilization. The chance to rest themselves, and replenish their supplies came as a welcome relief to the small band. But while Lyn and her companions were grateful for the respite, she could not shake a lingering sense of apprehension.

**Bard:** The Marquis' brother, Lundgren, hungered to rule Caelin. And while they rested in Araphen, she knew already that Lundgren was preparing a deadly welcome for them. As the Marquis' only living heir, Lyn stood as the only threat to his grasp for power…

**Lyn:** …What city is this, again?

**Sain:** This? This is Araphen. After Ostia, it's the second-biggest city in Lycia.

**Lyn:** The second-biggest, hm? …It does seem awfully busy… Where is everyone?

**Maiu:** Florina's back at the inn, tending to her mount, and Erk is studying up in his room. Most everyone else went out into the marketplace. Kent went on ahead of us to the castle, to request an audience with Marquis Araphen.

**Lyn:** So, they went to the bazaar, did they… You know, you don't have to stay with us, Sain.

**Sain:** My lady! Whatever gave you the idea that I would wish to be anywhere but in your company?

**Lyn:** We've only just arrived, and we won't be leaving until tomorrow. You're more than welcome to explore the city as you like, while we're here.

**Sain:** As gracious as your offer is, I must decline. I am your knight, and my place is by your side. Were I to shirk my duties, and something were to happen, Kent would never let me hear the end of it.

**Lyn:** Well… That's uncharacteristically dutiful of you, Sain. Thank you.

**Sain:** _*dramatically*_ Alas, but for the duties of my station!

**Lyn:** _*amused*_ Ri-ight. _*noticing Maiu's perturbed silence*_ Maiu? Something wrong?

**Maiu:** Hmm? No, not particularly. It's just that… these people. Something about them… just feels unhappy. Don't you notice it?

**Lyn:** Huh? _*pauses as she focuses on them* _I… guess I hadn't really paid attention to it before…

**Maiu:** Sain… How would you say Marquis Araphen governs his people?

**Sain:** _*puzzled by the question*_ Hmm? Well… He's always been a fair ruler. He doesn't overtax his people, and they've known a bit of prosperity. They may not always agree, but he and Marquis Caelin have shared a long friendship. I believe at one time, he was a potential suitor to the Lady Madelyn.

**Lyn:** A suitor to my mother??

**Sain:** That's right. Ah! There's Kent, now!

**Maiu/Lyn:** Hmm?

**Kent:** Milady Lyndis. I've spoken with the Marquis, and he has agreed to aid us on our journey to Caelin. They've prepared supplies for us, but the Marquis has asked to see you. Let us proceed to the castle.

**Lyn:** He's going to help us?

**Kent:** Yes. Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I informed the Marquis of our plight, he agreed to lend us his strength.

**Sain:** Looks like we've got a smooth road ahead!

**Kent:** If we picked up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer.

**Maiu:** Hmm… _*suspicious*_

**Kent:** Lady Maiu?

**Maiu:** I don't know… Something about this doesn't feel quite right…. Sain, didn't you say Marquis Araphen used to be Lady Madelyn's suitor?

**Sain:** Yes.

**Maiu:** But didn't Madelyn reject his suit, in favor of Lyn's father? I can't imagine he'd want to see the daughter of the man who stole the woman he was pursuing.

**Lyn:** My father didn't steal my mother!

**Maiu:** Maybe not, but she did spurn Araphen's attentions for him… This is going to be an awkward meeting…

**Lyn:** _*defeated, seeing Maiu's point*_ Mmph…

**Kent:** That may be true… But Lord Araphen has promised to aid us. He is a knight of Lycia- he would not withdraw a promise for petty reasons.

**Maiu:** …I hope you're right, Kent… Because this place…

**Lyn:** _*concerned* _Maiu?

**Maiu:** No, maybe I'm mistaken, and it's nothing. I think I'm just letting my worries get the better of me. I'm sorry. _*taking a moment to regain a more cheerful outlook*_ Well! Shall we get going? It's impolite to keep a lord waiting, on our behalf! Sain?

**Sain:** Aye, milady! _*the two of them start cantering towards the castle, Lyn hangs back with Kent*_

**Lyn:** …I wonder what's bothering her so much?

**Kent:** Hmm…

_**Setting: **__Within Castle Araphen…_

**Bard:** …But perhaps the concerns of Lady Maiu were better founded than she realized. For at that moment, something was happening within castle Araphen… _*sounds; a door slams open, and footsteps stomp in*_

**Guard 1:** _*getting killed*_ Halt!-Gyahhh!!

**Guard 2:** Hurrrgh!!

**Bandits:** _*wicked chuckling*_

**Marquis Araphen:** What is the meaning of this?! Who are you!

**Bool:** Now, now, milord… No need to get your royal knickers in a twist… After all, Lord Lundgren instructed us not to hurt you…

**M. Araphen:** What?!

**Bool:**, But, we don't want them guards of yours interferin', either. So we'll be keepin' you company, for a while. Just a precaution, y'see…

**Bandit 3:** Boss Bool!

**Bool:** What is it? Ya find her?

**Bandit 3:** Not yet. We know she an' 'er buddies are somewhere in the town, though.

**Bool:** All right, boys! You know what to do! Tear this place apart to find her, if you have to!

**Bandits:** AYE!!

**Bard:** It happened without warning. Within moments of their arrival, the murderous bunch had quickly seized control of the castle, setting fire to the entrances to keep the soldiers at bay. With the castle under their control, the bandits flooded into the city proper, sacking and burning as they went, cutting down any who stood in their way. The soldiers of Araphen fought back, defending the citizens and desperately trying to reach the Marquis, who had been taken hostage

**Peasant 1:** Look! Look there!

**Peasant 2:** This is terrible!

**Peasant 3:** The castle is burning!

**Lyn:** What's going on?!

**Sain:** You, there! What did you say??

**Peasant 1:** Smoke! From the castle!

**Peasant 3:** Who are those men?!

**Lyn:** Bandits!

**Kent:** Barbarians! If they've taken the gates then they must have breached the castle itself- the Marquis is in danger!

**Sain:** I can't believe they'd be so bold as to attack Araphen outright!

**Maiu:** Sain! Behind you!

**Sain:** Gah!

**Bandit 1:** Hrrahh! _*attacks suddenly*_

**Sain:** Bastard! Dyahh! _*strikes a critical blow*_

**Bandit 1:** Gah! Hrrrr- urk!_*at first, he is struck, then starts to charge back, only to get struck in the back by an arrow, and dies*_

**Wil:** Anyone need an archer to watch their backs?

**Lyn:** Wil!

**Sain:** Where'd you come from??

**Wil:** Dorcas and I were at the smithy, getting his axes sharpened, when these fools started causing a ruckus.

**Dorcas:** We helped those we could to escape, then decided to find all of you, since you would no doubt have a plan about what our next move should be.

**Kent:** And the Lady Serra? She went with you, did she not?

**Serra:** _*furious*_ This is outrageous!! _*short pause as she storms up* _Why those horrible, inconsiderate, no-good, smelly, despicable, nasty little men! How dare they attack me while I'm shopping! And now, look! My new cloak is completely ruined! The lining is satin! Do you have any idea how expensive that is?!

**Kent:** Umm…

**Maiu:** Looks like she's just fine… How about Erk and Florina?

**Florina:** H-here! _*we hear flapping and a horse's whinny, as they land*_

**Erk:** I saw the smoke at the castle from my window. I fetched Florina, and the two of us hurried to find you.

**Maiu:** Good, then everyone is accounted for.

**Lyn:** It doesn't make sense. Why would bandits just suddenly attack Araphen?

**Wil:** You don't think those bandits from the border followed us, do you?

**Maiu:** Not likely. These men are organized- they're hunting for something specific.

**Kent:** _*darkly*_ Or someone.

**Maiu:** Possibly… In any case, we can't just leave these people to fend for themselves. _*taking command*_ I want you all to split up into pairs and groups! Then, spread out in search of people who need aid! Sain, Dorcas- the two of you guard Serra, she'll be needed to heal any injured we find. Wil and Erk, you're with Kent.

**Erk:** _*muttering under his breath*_ Thank the Saint…

**Maiu:** Lyn, Florina and I will go on ahead to scout the garrisons, and see if any of the soldiers can tell us what exactly is happening. Now, go!

**Bard:** …They obeyed the tactician's orders without even a moment's hesitation, each ready to do what was needed of them. Though they had been together but a short time, the companions trusted in her guidance, and in each other. And with the threat before them, endangering the innocent, there was no question in the minds of any who served in Lyndis' Legion what their duty was…

**Woman:** _*after a brief pause*_ …You! What are doing in my house?!

**Matthew:** Peace! _*she takes a swing at him*_ Whoa! Easy there, little mother! I mean no danger to you! _*trying to calm her* _I'm not one of those men attacking you're fair city, you have my word.

**Woman:** Well, wh-what do you want, then??

**Matthew:** _*smirking*_ I'm just here to watch. You're home offers a very good view of the battle outside…

**Woman:** A thief, eh? Like a vulture waiting for the spoils- terrible!

**Matthew:** Look, I'll pay you for the privilege. Please?

**Woman:** Hmph! …Pay up! _*sound of gold changing hands* _…I'll be hiding below, so don't bother me!

**Matthew:** _*grandly* _I wouldn't dream of it._ *sounds of steps going down steps, and a door slamming, Matthew's quite calm_* …Now, then… which side has the most to offer… Hm? _*sees Lyn in the street*_ And what have we here?

**Lyn:** _*as the scene switches to outside, we pause momentarily to allow for the shift / Lyn calls to Florina*_ …Florina! Do you see anything??

**Florina:** …No! The way's clear, Lyn!

**Lyn:** Good… Let's go, Maiu.

**Maiu:** Right.

**Bandit 3:** _*coming out of hiding, he makes a long-winded attack-cry*_ Hrraaaaahhhhh!!

**Lyn:** Ah!_ *gasping as she jumps back*_

**Maiu:**No! Lyn!

**Florina:** Lyn! *calling from above*

**Lyn:** Who are you?_ *staring him down hard, blade in hand*_

**Bandit 3:** You! You're Lyndis, aren't you?

**Lyn:** Hmph! _*this is meant as a growl of understanding as she realizes what these men are really after*_ What do you-

**Bandit 3:** No questions! Prepare yourself!

**Lyn:** Dah! _*she is suddenly pressed by his attack*_

**Bandit 3:** Aaargh! _*swinging multiple times at her*_

**Maiu:** Lyn! Don't let him put you on the defensive! You've got to regain your ground!

**Lyn/Bandit 3:** _*if you can, I'd like for you both to make multiple gasps/grunts (respectively). This is to represent the bandit pressing Lyn with constant swings from his axe, forcing her to backpedal to protect herself. He grunts when he swings, she gasps as she dodges. It should essentially last as long as Maiu is speaking, and then…*_

**Bandit 3:** Hhrraaghh!! _*swings, and clangs against Lyn's sword, knocking it away*_

**Lyn:** Ah! My sword, no!

**Maiu/Florina:** Lyn!!

**Bandit 3:** _*chuckling darkly to himself, then lifts his axe*_ Heh-heh-heh… Hrrrrrrr-Urk! …Uuhhhhh _*as he lifts his axe, he suddenly freezes, then drops dead- an arrow shaft deep in his back*_

**Lyn:** What? An arrow? _*slow hoof beats canter up to her, and she looks up in surprise*_ Uhhh….

**Rath:** …

**Maiu:** Lyn! _*running up to her friend*_ Are you all right??

**Lyn:** I'm fine. He… This man saved me.

**Maiu:** _*looking at Rath in subdued surprise, so don't sound too loud*_ Uh? …You're Sacaen!

**Rath:** Hmph…

**Maiu:** May I… ask your name?

**Rath:** Mmph… _*starts to ride off*_

**Lyn:** _*please note, this isn't meant to be a romantic meeting, Lyn's just surprised to find another of her countrymen* _Wait! _*the cantering stops*_ Why did you help me?

**Rath:** …I thought a Sacaen plainswoman was being attacked. I was mistaken.

**Lyn:** No, you were right! I am from Sacae! I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain.

**Rath:** _*his turn to be surprised*_ The Lorca? There were survivors?

**Lyn:** Yes.

**Florina:** _*daring to fly down*_ I-is everything all right?

**Rath:** …You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle, and it's spreading. Don't be foolish, and waste the life I just saved.

**Maiu:** Wait… are you a soldier of the castle garrison?

**Rath:** I am its captain.

**Maiu:** Then you are from the castle. Can you tell us what's happening? How severe is the fire, and is the Marquis safe?

**Rath:** The castle is under attack, and the Marquis has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the Marquis.

**Lyn:** The Marquis' been taken hostage… Maiu! What that bandit said!

**Maiu:** I know… They were likely sent by Lundgren.

**Lyn:** Alright, we'll help you!

**Florina:** Lyn?

**Rath:** Why?

**Lyn:** _*ashamed*_ These brigands are after me. If they're attacking the castle, then it's only so they can find me… So I must help, if I can.

**Rath:** Hmm… It sounds like you are involved, somehow… Let's go.

**Lyn:** _*happy*_ You'll accept our aid?

**Rath:** I am Rath, of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I'll not abandon a woman of the Sacae.

**Lyn:** _*humbly grateful*_ Thank you. A thousand blessings upon you!

**Rath:** And a thousand curses upon our enemy! Come! _*his horse rears*_

**Maiu:** Florina! Go find Kent and the others. Tell them to regroup with us by the castle garrison!

**Florina:** R-right! _*her Pegasus flies off, scene pause*_

**Bard:** Under the order of their strategist, Lyndis' Legion quickly assembled near the castle garrison. They again listened to the nomad Rath's explanation of what had occurred, and the enemies that now held the Marquis Araphen in their grasp. When Lyn confirmed that these bandits were indeed henchmen sent by the Lord Lundgren, her granduncle, a slight shiver of outrage went up their spines… For Lundgren to be so bold as to even attack one of Caelin's allies in his hunt of Lyn was beyond despicable.

**Bard:** With the Marquis in the hands of the enemy, and the castle's entrances blocked, there was little they could do. However, with Rath's advice, the group was able to formulate a plan that just might succeed…

**Rath:** Once the Marquis is safe, my men can move in.

**Kent:** But we first need to reach him, and that's nearly impossible, with the castle on fire, and the enemy guarding it's entrances.

**Rath:** _*agreeing*_ Mm. …Perhaps the secret passageway…

**Lyn:** Secret passageway?

**Rath:** An underground tunnel leading to the throne room.

**Maiu;** Most castles have them. They're designed as an escape route for the ruling family, in the event of an attack. But typically they have to be triggered near the exit, itself.

**Rath:** There are triggers in the barracks that will open the tunnel.

**Maiu:** That solves that problem, but as our luck would have it, that's where the enemy is most strongly concentrated.

**Lyn:** You don't suppose they know about the secret tunnel, do you?

**Erk:** Not likely. The barracks are where the soldiers store their weapons, so they're most probably there to keep the soldiers from getting to their weapons too easily, and organizing a counterattack.

**Rath:** _*agreeing*_ Mm.

**Kent:** So, then our first duty is to route those bandits from the barracks. From there, we should be able to trigger the switches to the passageway.

**Lyn:** _*as if thinking to herself* _Head through the passage to the throne room, and rescue the Marquis… Once that's done, can you drive them from the castle?

**Rath:** Mmm… If we can release those triggers, my men and I can handle the rest. There are three triggers, though. All three need to be released, or the entrance won't open.

**Sain:** Sounds complicated.

**Wil:** Well, I guess they didn't want to make it easy for the enemy to figure out the secret entrance, even by chance.

**Maiu:** What else can we expect?

**Rath:** The doors to the barracks are locked- they took the keys when they took the castle by surprise.

**Sain:** That's a problem.

**Serra:** Shouldn't the captain of the guard have the keys to the barracks??

**Rath:** _*irritated*_ Hmm…

**Serra:** What?? I just thought it was strange that you weren't given any keys!

**Maiu:** That's enough, Serra. It is what it is, and now we have to work with it.

**Rath:** Hmph! …The enemy's within. If we don't get inside and finish them, we're stuck.

**Lyn:** So opening those doors is our first objective… What do we do, Maiu? We don't have any keys with us.

**Wil:** Maybe some of the marauders are carrying them?

**Maiu:** Perhaps, but we don't have the time to go hunting for every brigand in the city, in hopes of one of them having a key.

**Matthew:** I might be able to help you with that.

**Lyn:** _*as everyone jumps and draws blades / Lyn does the same and sounds demanding*_ Who are you??

**Matthew:** Whoa! Easy there! …I'm Matthew. A… specialist of acquisitions. Of all kinds. _*choosing his words carefully*_

**Lyn:** Hmph! I've no need of a thief.

**Matthew:** Oh, really? And how do you plan on opening the barracks doors?

**Lyn:** What? How did you know about-

**Matthew:** Bull's-eye!

**Lyn:** …

**Matthew:** Hey, don't be mad, just because I'm right.

**Maiu:** You were eavesdropping.

**Matthew:** So? Why don't you hire me? For you, I'll even lower my normal rate!

**Maiu:** Hmph… All right. You're hired.

**Lyn:** Maiu? _*not angry, just shocked*_

**Maiu:** We need those doors opened, and if he can do it, then we'll be saving ourselves a great deal of trouble. _*brief pause*_ Is this all right with you, Rath?

**Rath:** Hmph… I disapprove of revealing our secrets to a thief… But time is of the essence, so do what you must.

**Maiu:** All right, then.

**Lyn:** Why did you choose to ally yourself with us?

**Matthew:** Hm? I was watching the battle from that charming abode. Your group looked like a lot more fun than the dead guy- pretty simple, really.

**Lyn:** _*confused*_ …You're so odd.

**Matthew:** Well, if I've your pardon, ladies! It's time to get to work!

_**Scene Change: **__Switching back into the castle with Marquis Araphen._

**Bandit 4:** _*running in to alert Bool*_…Boss! Hey, boss!

**Bool:** Stop running like an 'eadless chicken, ya fool! What's the problem!

**Bandit 4:** It's the girl, boss! We found 'er!

**Bool:** _*grinning*_ Well, it's about time! You took care of 'er, then?

**Bandit 4:** That's just it, boss… She and her friends, they're fighting back! And they're a lot better than we thought!

**Bool:** Hmph! So, they're makin' their way to the castle gates, are they?

**Bandit 4:** No, boss. They joined up with one of the castle guards, and they're headin' for the barracks!

**Bool:** The barracks? What the hell they goin' there, for?! We're guardin' the only entrance to the castle, and we've got the Marquis hostage!

**M. Araphen:** Hmm! _*snickering confidently*_

**Bool:** What's this, then? _*giving the Marquis a suspicious glare* _What's in the barracks, old man- tell me!

**M. Araphen:** As if I'd tell anything to a cur, like you! _*staring defiantly at Bool*_

**Bool:** …Bah! _*turning his attention back to the Bandit* _Round up the boys, and go after 'em! If they wanna die in a hole, then so be it!

_**Scene change:**__ Back to the battle. We hear the sounds of battle, and the clopping of hooves on stone._

**Lyn:** Hahhh!! *strikes down a bandit* All right, we've taken the barrack's entrance! Where to, next?

**Rath:** …There are three storehouses. The triggers are concealed within, so our first goal should be to get those doors open.

**Matthew:** And that's where I come in! _*peeks around the corner*_ …I can see the door for the first storehouse… But there's quite a few unpleasant-looking fellows still guarding the place. If you wouldn't mind clearing them out, for me?

**Maiu:** _*nods*_ Kent, Sain, the two of you will take point.

**Kent/Sain:** Aye.

**Maiu:** Will and Erk, I want the two of you to support them from behind with your magic and arrows- don't give them a chance to retaliate!

**Erk:** Understood.

**Wil:** Got it!

**Maiu:** Florina, this space is too cramped for your Pegasus to move about in, so I want you to post sa lookout at the entrance. We're already going to be hard-pressed inside this place, so the last thing we want is to get caught in a pincer. If you see any more of these bandits coming up on us from the rear, inform Lyn and I right away!

**Florina:** Y-yes ma'am!

**Maiu:** Rath? You're the only one who knows the location of the switches, so I need you to stay with Lyn, Matthew and I. Once we've cleared the path, we'll proceed ahead to the storehouses. Lyn will sweep the rooms after Matthew's unlocked them, and you'll release the switches.

**Rath:** Hmm. _*nodding in agreement*_

**Lyn:** All right, let's cut these swine down!

**Kent/Sain:** _*charging their horses*_ Hahhhh!! _*horses whinny, and two bandits are struck*_

**Bandits 1 & 2:** *struck* Whoulf! Ughhh!! _*pick a sound to make*_

**Bandit 3:** All right, let 'em have it lads!

**Erk:** Fireball!! _*explosion sound*_

**Bandit 3:** What? They've gotta mage?!

**Wil:** Hah! _*let's off 3 consecutive shots*_

**Bandits 1-3:** _*each take a hit*_

**Bandit 3:** Why you… Hrrahh! _*attacks*_

**Sain:** _*takes a hit*_ Dahh!!

**Serra:** By the glory of Saint Elimine! _*healing sound*_

**Sain:** Many thanks, Lady Serra!

**Serra:** _*a bit snooty* _Of course!

**Maiu:** All right, we can reach the first door! You're up, thief!

**Matthew:** _*teasing*_ I do have a name, y'know… _*picks the lock*_ …Mph… There!

**Bandit 5:** Hahhhh! _*attacks Matthew, as the door swings open*_

**Matthew:** Whoa! _*quickly dodges out of the way*_

**Lyn:** Eeyahh! _*strikes down the bandit*_

**Bandit 5:** Urk! Ughhh… _*dies*_

**Rath:** …The way is clear. I'll trigger the switch. _*his horse clops in*_

**Lyn:** Are you all right?

**Matthew:** Peachy keen! That was some impressive sword-work there, milady! _*some footsteps as he gets up, short pause*_ Oh? And what have we here, now? _*another pause, as he goes over to whisper to Maiu* _Pardon? You're Maiu, right?

**Maiu:** That's correct.

**Matthew:** Well, unless my eyes deceive me, that's a chest, isn't it?

**Maiu:** _*suspicious*_ Yes. Aaaaand?

**Matthew:** Well, since we've come all this way…

**Maiu:** _*bored-sounding*_ No.

**Matthew:** Huh? _*surprised by the quick response*_ What do you mean "No"? Don't be such a bore.

**Maiu:** _*still sounding bored* _A bore, am I?

**Matthew:** If you want to win, you've got to use every means at your disposal. That's an ironclad rule of strategy.

**Maiu:** _*starting to get amused*_ And since when does that include stealing from those we're trying to assist? Theft is a crime, isn't it?

**Matthew:** Yeah, yeah, stealing's bad. I'm aware of that. But, we're saving the Marquis, right? Just think of it as… and advance on our reward.

**Maiu:** Our reward? Or yours?

**Matthew:** Eh-heh… Well, you kinda got me, there. I mean, this is my profession, after all…

**Maiu:** Mm-hmm… Tell you what. You can go ahead and open any chests we find-

**Matthew:** Hey! Changed your mind?

**Maiu:** But! _*cutting him off*_ Only on the condition that your "fee" comes out of those chests… Agreed?

**Matthew:** Ooh, you know how to drive a hard bargain, lady… All right, you got a deal! _*spits into his palm, and holds it out*_

**Maiu:** _*does the same, and they shake hands*_ All right, it's all yours, then.

**Matthew:** Heh-heh! Now, let's see what we have… _*picks the chest*_

**Rath:** That takes care of the first one. Two more to go.

**Maiu:** All right, let's proceed to the next one.

**All:** _*Please make a series of fighting sounds. Strikes, hits, spells. I'll add this as an overlay beneath the Bard's next line. Try to do about 15 seconds worth of such sounds, and space them evenly*_

**Bard:** With their goal clearly in sight, Lyndis' Legion stormed the castle barracks, clearing the attackers from its halls, successfully triggering the second of the three switches. The battle would reach its climax, as they closed on the third and final switch.

**Erk:** Fireball! _*explosion*_

**Bandit 2:** _*catches on fire, and starts screaming, as he runs away*_

**Erk:** Hmph.

**Wil:** …Remind me not to get on your bad side, okay?

**Kent:** All the bandits have been defeated, milady.

**Lyn:** Excellent work, Kent.

**Matthew:** …And, there you have it!

**Maiu:** This is the last storehouse- once we trigger this switch, the secret passage should open, and we can save the Marquis.

**Florina:** L-Lyn! Lyynn!

**Lyn:** Florina? Why aren't you at the entrance?

**Florina:** Th-there are more coming! I-I think it's the last of the bandits! They've left the castle, and are coming this way!

**Maiu:** All right. Let's get this passageway open! We can't have the enemy pinning us down in such a tight space!

**Sain:** Hah! _*his horse rears, and kicks down the door*_

**Bandit 4:** Bwuh! _*surprised*_ Shoot 'im! _*an arrow zips past Sain*_

**Sain:** Erk! _*narrowly dodges, he is not calling for the mage*_

**Rath:** Hmph!! _*notches an arrow, and takes out the archer with a critical*_

**Wil:** _*impressed*_ Now, that's how you wield a bow!

**Lyn:** _*running up to the bandit*_ Hrrrrr- Hahh!! _*slashes and misses*_ Wha-?

**Bandit 4:** _*running for his life, sounding scared* _Uhhh- dyahhhh!!

**Serra:** Oh, no you don't~! _*bashes him on the head with her staff*_ Hmph!

**Bandit 4:** Oof! _*clonks to the ground*_

**Serra:** _*laughing triumphantly*_ O-ho-ho-hohh!!

**Erk:** …That's not how you're supposed to use holy staves, Serra.

**Rath:** _*flips the last switch*_ …That's the last one! _*there is the sound of grinding stone, and the passageway opens*_

**Lyn:** Here it is, Maiu! The hidden passageway!

**Maiu:** Good work. Now, everyone, into the tunnel! _*lots of footsteps and hoof beats, and the passage slides shut behind them*_

_**Scene Change: **__Back inside the throne room._

**Bool:** Rrrrrrr… What the hell is going on?! What's taking those fools so long to kill one little girl!! _*stone sliding sounds*_ …What?!

**Lyn:** Don't bother! It's only you, in this throne room! Surrender now, and we'll let you live.

**M. Araphen:** !

**Rath:** Hmph! _*notches an arrow*_

**Bool:** Bah. Lyndis and her cadre… So, a secret passage, was it? That's why you charged the barracks, instead o' the castle gate.

**Lyn:** You… You work for my granduncle, don't you?

**Bool:** It's no matter. I shall deal with you! Hrraaaaaaaughhhhh!!-Hkk!! _*this is one of those long-winded battle cries, until-*_

**Lyn:** Hmph… Hahh!!

**Bool:** Gah-!

**Lyn:** I offered you the chance to spare yourself… You've only yourself to blame, for this end…

**Bool:** Dah… Rrrrgh!!

**Maiu:** Lyn! Watch out!

**Lyn:** Hmph! _*striking sound*_

**Bool:** Dah! …L-Lord… Lundgren! …

**Lyn:** …Matthew??

**Matthew:** Yeah? …What? You didn't think I was only good at picking locks, did you?

**Lyn:** _*shaking her head*_ It seems I misjudged you. Thank you, Matthew.

**Matthew:** Don't worry about it. You hired me, didn't you?

**Bard:** …With their leader defeated, the remaining bandits were quickly routed by the castle garrison. The fires that had been set were extinguished, and damage to the castle and its surrounding town was minimal.

**Rath:** Are you unharmed, milord?

**M. Araphen:** Ah, it's Rath! You've done well. What a performance!

**Rath:** Sire… If you have praise, it should be given to this group.

**M. Araphen:** Hm? _*sounding condescending*_ Who are you?

**Lyn:** My name is Lyndis. I am pleased to see that you are well.

**M. Araphen:** Oh… It's you. _*tone goes flat*_ You're Marquis Caelin's… Leave us, Rath.

**Rath:** Milord?

**M. Araphen:** I would speak with this girl.

**Rath:** …As milord wishes. _*bows, and promptly steps to the back of the room*_

**M. Araphen:** Now… Lady Lyndis. _*he speaks her name with a bit of distaste*_ Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?

**Lyn:** _*surprised by his tone, so she is defensive*_ …I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren.

**M. Araphen:** _*curt*_ That's exactly right. Which means my castle- my home!- has been attacked in your family's petty inheritance dispute!

**Lyn:** _*taken aback*_ My-my apologies…

**M. Araphen:** Hmph… When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance… _*his tone goes flat again*_ I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer.

**Kent:** Marquis Araphen! You gave me your word, my lord!

**M. Araphen:** Ah… Your name is Kent, is it not? Well, you failed to inform me of one most vital detail!

**Kent:** What?! What do you mean?

**Araphen:** This girl… does indeed resemble the Lady Madelyn… _*he now sounds as if he's reviewing something disgusting* _However, I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sacae.

**Lyn:** What!?

**Araphen:** _*bored, still disgusted*_ Don't you feel the Marquis of Caelin would be troubled to meet this… nomadic mongrel?

**Sain:** Why, you-!

**Kent:** Sain! Hold! _*he knows what will happen to his partner if he steps across his bounds, his voice is tight and angry with the Marquis*_…My apologies, my lord Marquis.

**M. Araphen:** Hm. Your man is poorly disciplined.

**Sain:** Hrrrrr-!

**Kent:** Marquis Araphen! …Please… If you would grace us with your aid… _*restraining his own anger*_

**M. Araphen:** _*absently*_ …I hear Marquis Caelin is ill and abed. I question whether he will survive to meet this girl… In which case, his brother, Lundgren, will claim his title. And I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming Marquis.

**Sain:** You scheming-

**Kent:** Sain! _*harsh whisper*_

**Maiu:** … _*she remains in the background, her hood fully drawn up*_ I can say nothing… If this man is so prejudiced, then I would only make things worse for Lyn now, by revealing myself…

**Lyn:** _*curtly, but proud*_ I understand. Kent, Sain, we take our leave at once.

**Maiu:** _*smiling at Lyn* _Hm…

**Kent:** _*surprised*_ Milady Lyndis? But, we-

**Lyn:** _*short and angry* _I am proud of the Sacaen blood that runs through my veins! I will NOT accept aid from one who disparages my heritage… _*curtly*_ Good day to you, my lord… _*storms off*_

_**Scene Change:**__ A different party of the castle, where the echo is different to indicate that._

**Sain:** _*greatly pleased with Lyn's response, and still miffed at the Marquis*_ That was well done, milady! That Marquis is a lout! Don't worry about anything! We're all here for you! Isn't that right, Kent?

**Kent:** …I beg your forgiveness.

**Lyn:** Hmm? _*they stop tromping through the halls, and she looks at him*_ Why are you apologizing, Kent?

**Kent:** _*ashamed*_ …I've been so concerned with seeing you to Caelin, I failed to take your feelings into account…

**Lyn:** _*forgiving*_ Is that all?

**Sain:** Oh, for the love of the Saints, Kent! _*claps a hand on his friend's shoulder*_ You need to stop worrying about these things!

**Kent:** It's inexcusable, Sain! Lady Maiu's tried to point this out to me, while we were traveling, and I failed to heed her! …And for that, I'm no better than Marquis Araphen!

**Maiu:** …Kent. That isn't the case, at all.

**Kent:** Uh…

**Lyn:** …Trouble yourself no more. You have put my safety, above all else. I have seen that… Hold your head up, and be proud.

**Maiu:** You are nothing like the Marquis Araphen, Kent. You are chivalrous, brave, and loyal- a true knight of Lycia. The Marquis Caelin must be very proud to have you in his ranks.

**Kent:** Lady Maiu… Lady Lyndis… I thank you.

_**Scene Change:**__ The throne room._

**M. Araphen:** …Bah! Arrogant child! If she had shed but a single tear, I would have granted her request! We Lycian nobles will never understand those prideful savages.

**Rath:** …Are those your true feelings towards the nomads of Sacae, milord?

**M. Araphen:** What? Oh, Rath! I didn't see you there. My comments do not reflect on you. You are my captain. I'm proud of your service.

**Rath:** Of course. _*darkly*_ As long as we bend our knee to you, you care not where we're from. But when an equal comes of my lands? _*disgusted*_ What conceit.

**M. Araphen:** Rath! How dare you speak to me like that! I have treated you well, have I not? I have _paid_ you well! I have given you far better than your kind deserves-! _*he is cut off as an arrow whistles into the wood beside his head*_ Gah!

**Rath:** My kind? Hmph. You will never understand… My service ends here.

**Bard:** …With their companions beside them, Lyn and Maiu made plans for a quick departure. After seeing the true face of Araphen's lord, none desired to remain in it's lands for any longer than necessary.

**Serra:** Ooh, can you believe the nerve of him! Lord Uther will not be pleased with Araphen's conduct, I can promise you!

**Erk:** And I don't doubt you'll shriek in his ear, until he does something about it…

**Serra:** Did you say something, Erk?

**Florina:** I thought knights of Lycia were supposed to be men of chivalry?

**Dorcas:** There's no accounting nobility.

**Wil:** That's not fair. Not all Lycian nobles are like that. Marquis Pherae would never have done something so discourteous!

**Matthew:** I wouldn't worry too much about it. Men like him usually get their come-uppence.

**Wil:** What do you mean?

**Matthew:** Well, seeing as how he didn't want to pay us, for our aid… _*things jangle as Matthew drops a sack of stuff*_

**Wil:** Is that an Armor-Slayer?!

**Serra:** And an Angelic Robe! Those are very valuable!

**Matthew:** Just think of it as a bit of divine punishment…

**Kent:** Lady Lyndis? We're ready to depart… Is something troubling you, milady?

**Lyn:** The Marquis of Araphen… He said my grandfather was ill.

**Maiu:** That doesn't bode well. If he succumbs to sickness before we arrive, then everything will happen just as the Marquis Araphen said.

**Lyn:** We must hurry to Caelin.

**Kent:** As we approach Caelin, Lundgren's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome…. But I vow to you, my lady, I will see you through to the end!

**Lyn:** _*grateful*_ I'm counting on you, Kent.

**Sain:** And I as well!

**Maiu:** _*gently*_ We're all with you, Lyn…

**Lyn:** _*touched, a bit tearful*_ Thank you, Sain, Maiu… Thank you for always standing by my side. It's because of all of you that I… I will persevere! Men like Araphen- they will never break my spirit!

**Wil:** Ho! Who goes there?? _*a horse gallops up*_

**Lyn:** Rath!

**Rath:** …

**Lyn:** What is it? Why are you here?

**Rath:** I overheard the Marquis talking to himself… Lyn of the Lorca, proud daughter of Sacae. I would join you. Will you permit me? To add my strength to yours?

**Lyn:** _*honestly stunned*_ Really?

**Rath:** Hm. _*nods*_

**Lyn:** _*steeling herself*_ … Yes. I welcome you gladly, brave son of the plains.

**Rath:** Good. And this… I want you to take it. _*he passes her a bag of gold*_

**Lyn:** This is… Gold!?

**Matthew:** A whole lot of gold! There must be about 15,000 worth, there!

**Rath:** Marquis Araphen thought he was paying me well… He did not realize that I had no need for wealth.

**Lyn:** It's too much, I can't accept it.

**Rath:** I have no need for it, as I have said. And if it will help you…

**Lyn:** But…

**Rath:** I cannot take back something, once offered.

**Maiu:** …Lyn. Sometimes it's best to accept something, when it is freely given.

**Lyn:** Rath… I thank you.

**Bard:** …And so, the party ventured onwards, leaving Araphen behind. Caelin yet lay much further ahead, and with it the very real threat of Lundgren…. And what of Lyn's grandfather, who they had learned was ill? The threat of the Taliver mountains was long behind them, but ahead loomed a greater danger. To young Lyn, the world she had once known had become far larger than she had expected. She had tasted a small amount of bitterness, in the form of Marquis Araphen's prejudice. But as Maiu well knew, his would not be the last…


	8. Episode 8 Siblings Abroad

**Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword**

_As a preliminary announcement- I do not own or work with the Fire Emblem game series, or any of its characters and themes, in any way. What you are reading is the upload of the script I have been writing for the Fire Emblem radioplay I will soon be producing. Thank you, and please enjoy. ~Tenkage_

Episode 8: Siblings Abroad 

**Cast**

**The Bard:**

**Maiu:**

**Lyn:**

**Kent:**

**Sain:**

**Wil:**

**Florina:**

**Dorcas:**

**Erk:**

**Serra:**

**Matthew:**

**Rath:**

**Nils:**

**Ninian:**

**Eliwood:**

**Hector:**

**Lucius:**

**Innkeep:**

**Patrons:** The "Patrons" have only one line, this entire script. They're really just filler. If some of you could do this line for me, that'd be great.

**Beyard:**

**Heintz:**

**Black Fang 1:**

**Black Fang 2:**

**Black Fang 3:**

**Black Fang 4:**

**Black Fang 5:**

**The Bard:**

_Once, dragons and men coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom- a peace that had lasted many generations. However, all that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the very foundations of the world. This war was called the Scouring. Defeated and humbled, the dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land, reaching even the furthest islands…_

_A millennium has passed, since those darkest days ended…_

_Opening Song_

**Bard:** Chapter 8… Siblings Abroad…

**Bard:** …The encounter with Marquis Araphen had left a bitter taste in the mouths of Lyndis' Legion. While it was true the assault on Castle Araphen had been organized by Lundgren- Lyn's own granduncle- in hopes of putting an end to their quest, it had been the Marquis' own prejudice against Lyn's Sacaen heritage that had ignited flames of the young woman's pride. …But the words of Marquis Araphen yet hung heavily upon the company's hearts. For in their departure, he had unduly informed them of Marquis Caelin's sudden illness. And Lyn, beset with worry, had quickly left Araphen behind.

**Bard:** They did not leave without some aid… During the course of the battle, they had acquired two new allies. Matthew, a thief and professional "acquisitioner", and Rath- once captain of the guard at Araphen, now joined with the Legion after learning his lord's true feelings about his own Sacaen heritage.

**Bard:** …Hatred is much like a two-headed serpent… While you are fighting your enemy, it is yourself you are poisoning… Maiu was very familiar with this adage. And as they traveled through Lycia's countryside, she could its venom working its way into the heart of her young friend. Marquis Araphen's ignorant and conceited prejudice had caused Lyn more harm than she let others see. And it had left within her a fear… For if the Marquis Araphen had so disparaged at her Sacaen blood, what, then, would her grandfather think? Would his words be the same? Seeing her companion so troubled, Maiu pushed their company as quickly as she dared, hoping to make Lyn forget her concerns with a hurried pace. So they might leave behind Araphen, and all its unpleasant circumstances…

**Bard:** But had it been circumstance? Or could it have been something else? Could it be that the misguided prejudices of one man could actually serve a purpose? When looking back on it, many years later, Maiu wondered that very thing. For they could not have known, then, that what had driven them from Araphen… would guide them to the beginnings of a much grander destiny…

_**Scene Setting:**__ Inside Khathelet, inside an inn._

**Innkeep:** Go on! Out with ya!

**Nils:** _*desperate*_ Please! I'm begging you! They took my sister!! _*a short pause, as he looks around the inn* _Won't one of you help?? Somebody… somebody, please help!!

**Innkeep:** _*angry*_ That's enough!

**Nils:** Augh! _*he's grabbed by the back of his shirt, and heaved outside, landing roughly in the street*_ Ooff!

**Innkeep:** Now, stay out! I want none o' yer trouble!

**Nils:** _*softly, sadly*_ But, sir… Why? You were so kind to us, yesterday…

**Innkeep:** I though you were just two kids- a couple 'o traveling performers… I shoulda known better! Damn blood-eyes- if men like that are after you, well you must be up to no good! Now get up, and get outta town! You're kind are a plague on decent folk!

**Nils:** But- _*the door slams shut, cutting him off*_

**Innkeep:** Whew… what a mess… Eh-heh! Sorry you had to see that folks, ah- Free drinks, on the house!

**Patrons:** _*they give a round of cheers*_

**Lucius:** …Hmmm… _*saddened by what he just saw*_

_**Scene Change:**__ We now head to just outside Khathelet, as a number of hoof beats and footsteps come to a stop._

**Lyn:** …Where are we, Kent?

**Kent:** This is Khathelet. It borders between Caelin and Pherae. If we head due south, we'll pass into Caelin.

**Sain:** From here, I'd say we're about ten days' ride, to Castle Caelin. Assuming we don't run into any delays, of course.

**Lyn:** Ten days…

**Maiu:** …All right, let's head into town, and see if we can't find an inn. We could all make do with a little food and rest, before we get back on the road.

**Others:** _*For anyone else who would like to throw in a filler, this is just a little line that you can have your character say whatever you like. Things like "Thank goodness!" and "I'm starving!" are generally along the lines of what I'm looking for.*_

**Lyn:** _*Noticing Maiu's following silence*_ …Maiu? Is something wrong?

**Maiu:** …The wind…

**Lyn:** Hmm?

**Maiu:** …No. It's nothing. Let's go.

_**Scene Change:**__ The party heads into town, you hear doors closing._

**Sain:** …Not very neighborly, are they?

**Serra:** How rude! They should be excited to see us!

**Erk:** Contrary to the people in your fantasy world, Serra, most commoners are generally fearful of large, armed groups suddenly riding into town.

**Wil:** Still… Something's not right, here… Milady? I'd like to go take a look around the area, if you don't mind.

**Maiu:** Go ahead. Report back, if you see anything suspicious.

**Wil:** Got it!

**Nils:** _*shyly*_ …Pardon me, miss?

**Lyn:** Yes? Can I help you?

**Nils:** You and your friends… Are you mercenaries?

**Lyn:** _*confused, wondering what a boy would want to know that for*_ And, if we are?

**Nils:** Please… I need your help! _*on the verge of tears*_

**Lyn:** _*surprised by his sudden emotion* _Ah!

**Kent:** _*whispering to her*_ Milady Lyndis, you mustn't let your guard down. _*gently*_ Not even for a child.

**Lyn:** _*whispering back*_ I know… _*talking to Nils again, apologetic* _Forgive me, but we're in a hurry… Is there someone else you can ask?

**Nils:** There's no time! Ninian's been…

**Maiu:** Lyn? What's going on, here?

**Lyn:** Oh, Maiu. This boy… _*Maiu sees Nils and goes quiet with shock*_

**Maiu:** _*softly*_ …You… You are…

**Nils:** …Miss?

**Maiu:** …What's troubling you?

**Nils:** …It's my sister. Some men have taken her away!

**Sain:** _*all ears about a damsel in distress*_ Your sister? Did you say your sister's been accosted?!

**Kent:** _*flatly*_ Sain…

**Nils:** _*tearfully*_ That's right… by some cruel, awful men! I don't know what I'll do, without Ninian…

**Sain:** Milady Lyndis! We must help him!

**Kent:** Nonsense! We haven't the time! If the Marquis is as ill as we heard, we must proceed with all haste!

**Nils:** Oh… _*defeated*_

**Maiu:** …

**Lyn:** …Kent?

**Kent:** Milady?

**Lyn:** …I want to help this child.

**Kent:** …

**Lyn:** I'm worried about my grandfather, of course. But, this! _*pleading*_ I cannot stand by, and let a child be taken from her home!

**Kent:** I see… _*accepting*_

**Lyn:** …I'm sorry, Kent.

**Kent:** I am your loyal retainer. You owe me no apologies… You must do as your heart dictates, milady. I will follow you, no matter where that may lead.

**Lyn:** _*genuinely touched*_ Thank you.

**Sain:** Hah! Such a noble speech! Ever the knight, that one!

**Kent:** _*growling at Sain*_ Hmmm…

**Maiu:** Sain, don't tease him.

**Sain:** Ah, well. You're in luck, laddie! Let's go get your sister!

**Nils:** Ah! R-really?? _*bows*_ Thank you… Thank you so very much!

**Lyn:** Will you lead us to the men who've done this?

**Nils:** Yes! But, they're incredibly tough. You'll have to be careful.

**Lyn:** _*confident*_ Leave them to us. We're pretty tough, ourselves. Right, Maiu?

**Maiu:** …That we are… Take us to your sister, boy.

**Bard:** The boy, Nils, divulged that he, and his sister, Ninian, were a pair of traveling bards, and had stopped for a brief respite in town, earning their meals with song and dance. For Maiu, it struck a cord of bittersweet familiarity, dredging up memories of her years as a songstress, alongside the gypsies. But not all the recollections brought to mind were sweet…

**Innkeep:** _*knocking at the door, he's annoyed* _Aye, aye! What is it? No need t'go banging my door down!

**Lyn:** Our apologies, sir, but we need to ask a few questions.

**Maiu:** Earlier this day, a group of dark men came riding into town. They accosted a young woman, and made off with her. Did you happen to see the direction they made off in?

**Innkeep:** Eh? What's this, now?

**Nils:** Ah! _*ducking behind Lyn for protection*_

**Innkeep:** So it's you! I thought I told you to get on outta here, ya little- eh? _*cut off suddenly as Maiu steps between the man and Nils*_ Hmph! So, you're helpin' the little mongrel, are ya?

**Lyn:** _*insulted, surprised*_ Mongrel??

**Maiu:** Indeed… _*darkly*_

**Innkeep:** Hrmph… I hope you people know what you're involving yourselves in. You do know you're facing the Black Fang, right?

**Lyn:** The Black Fang?

**Sain:** Not a name I'm familiar with. Kent?

**Kent:** Nor I.

**Innkeep:** Figures… The Fang? Anyone they target winds up… well, you know. No one escapes the Fang- that's what they say. And you wanna try and take back someone they've captured?

**Nils:** Ninian and I did nothing wrong! You let us stay, when we performed for you! Why won't you help rescue her?! _*sad, not angry*_

**Innkeep:** That's enough outta you! Damn Blood-Eyes- erk! _*as he raises to smack Nils, Kent quickly intercepts, and grips his hand tightly*_

**Kent:** _*controlling his anger, his voice dangerous*_ …In my presence, good sir… you would do well to control your anger…

**Innkeep:** _*scared of Kent*_ Uhh…

**Maiu:** _*flatly*_ Did you see which way they took the girl?

**Innkeep:** _*subdued*_ No… I didn't see nuthin, but… Th-they said somethin' about heading east. Somethin' about regrouping at the abandoned fortress…

**Maiu:** I see… _*curtly, angry*_ Good day to you, sir…

**Innkeep:** _*daring to speak up*_ …You and those odd children? I'd say you're finished, if you help 'em… Not that I'll have any part of it! Course not!

**Maiu:** …Your concern is appreciated, good sir. However… _*shuffling as she turns around, and throws back her hood* _My companions and I are not so cowardly as to abandon a young girl.

**Bard:** In the shifting wind, Maiu pulled back the cowl of her green cloak, leveling the innkeep under her harsh gaze. A cold anger burned behind her glare that her friends had not before seen in the young tactician. The boy, Nils, let out a startled gasp… as he found himself gazing into eyes as crimson as his own…

**Innkeep:** Ah! Y-you're a-!

**Maiu:** _*coldly*_ Good day to you, sir. _*footsteps as they walk away*_

**Nils:** _*honestly surprised* _…Your eyes… they're like mine!

**Maiu:** _*gently*_ Yes…. I am sorry, for not telling you, before.

**Nils:** _*shakes his head*_ Mm-mmm. It's all right… I didn't think there was anyone else like us… Thank you, for aiding us…

**Maiu:** _*nodding and smiling at Nils*_ Hmm…

**Lyn:** _*pondering*_ …Blood-eyes? Maiu, isn't that what that brigand called you, before?

**Maiu:** _*sadly*_ Yes, Lyn.

**Lyn:** I don't understand… Does "Blood-eyes" have some sort of special meaning?

**Kent:** _*bitterly*_ It's derogatory, milady. It speaks ill of anyone born with crimson eyes.

**Lyn:** So, then… "Blood-eyes" is an insult?

**Kent:** …There's a very old superstition, that those born with red eyes are a bad omen. And that they will bring misfortune and suffering to any who cross their path. Normally, people may not put much stock in such things, but… I'm afraid this one is taken far more seriously by the more poorly educated…

**Sain:** _*a little depressed by it*_ Like the obligatory "black cat", I suppose…

**Maiu:** No… When people see my eyes… it isn't the superstition they think of. If you break a mirror, or a cat crosses your path, you don't think it sinister just because of some bad luck… But when they see me… My eyes are the color of blood… They wonder if I'm even human… They're afraid of me. And if they're suffering? If they're being over-taxed, or there's a drought, or illness… They don't think it's just circumstance, or coincidence… People who are afraid usually don't care about why. All they want… is to make it stop, to make the pain go away… And they'll look for anything to blame it on…. Or anyone.

**Bard:** Despite the sad tone of her voice, Maiu still smiled- gently, forgivingly- as she always did… And for the first time, Lyn saw a depth behind it that she had never imagined… She had always known that her friend was wiser than she- older, more experienced… But now, it seemed that that wisdom, that uncanny intuition that gave Maiu her edge as a strategist, had come at a much steeper price than she could fathom…

**Maiu:** _*shaking her head, regaining her sense of duty*_ Oh, enough of this! Why are we dwelling on something so petty, now- when there's a girl that needs our help? _*to Nils*_ Nils, do you know this fortress the innkeep was talking about?

**Nils:** I think so… Before we came into town, Ninian and I rested at what looked like a run-down castle. It isn't too far, from here…

**Wil:** If you're talking about that ruin of a watchtower, outside of town, you may want to rethink going there.

**Lyn:** Wil! What did you find?

**Wil:** Nothing good, I can tell you. That place? It's crawling with men- and not just bandits. These are mercenaries- skilled fighters- and it seemed to me that they had a good number of magic-users in their mix.

**Maiu:** Magic-users, eh? Damn! We'll just have to see if we can draw them out.

**Wil:** You won't have to. Most of them are already on their way here- said something about a boy.

**Nils:** !

**Maiu:** _*commanding, switching to "tactician" mode*_ Damn! Kent! Gather everyone together! Tell them to prepare for an immediate sortie!

**Kent:** Ma'am! _*saluting, he runs off*_

**Lyn:** Wil, how long do we have till they get here?

**Wil:** Not long. They were right on my tail, when I beat it out of there. But they seemed to be dividing their forces, to search.

**Maiu:** We won't have long to prepare, then…

**Dorcas:** You called for us?

**Maiu:** Listen up, everyone! We've not long before the enemy arrives! These are not brigands we're dealing with- these are professionals! And fighting them will be much harder than our past skirmishes. But we've still got the advantage of surprise, on our side! We'll use that to drive them out of town! Quickly, now! Scatter, and hide yourselves! _*more quietly to Nils*_ Don't worry- we'll get your sister back.

**Nils:** _*nervous, but believing in her*_ Mm-hmm…

**Maiu:** Erk!

**Erk:** Yes?

**Maiu:** I want you to remain with me. Wil said they had a few magic-users, I need your experience to figure out what sort of magic they're using.

**Erk:** Understood.

**Bard:** The Legion quickly divided, scattering itself amongst the buildings and homes of the small village of Khathelet. They had come to trust the orders of their tactician without question, knowing that she would not guide them falsely. Maiu, however, remained in the open, along the boy Nils. Lyn and Erk stood with them, waiting patiently as a number of men rode into town. Each wore a dark mantle, rimmed in red brocade and gold thread- clothes far too fine for mere bandits… Maiu quickly pulled her green cowl over her eyes, once again, offering Nils a gentle squeeze of the hand to reassure the boy…

**Nils:** Ah! Oh no…

**Black Fang 1:** Heh-heh-heh… Found him! C'mon, it's back to Nergal with you. Quiet, now.

**Nils:** No! Let Ninian go!

**Maiu:** If you think you will simply be taking the boy, then I am afraid you are sadly mistaken, sir.

**Erk:** Hmph! _*Lyn draws her sword*_

**Black Fang 1:** What is this?

**Lyn:** You will not touch him!

**Black Fang 1:** Huh… Who do you think you are?

**Nils:** Lyn! _*relieved*_

**Lyn:** Let the boy's sister go.

**Black Fang 1:** Ah… So, you want to help the kid, huh? What a shame. You're gonna die for something that doesn't concern you.

**Lyn:** You think so, do you? Do we look so meek to you? I think you're in for a terrible shock!

**Erk:** If you think us so powerless, you would be mistaken.

**Maiu:** …We will give you this one chance. Release the boy's sister, and depart. And no harm will come to you.

**Black Fang 1:** …Stupid girl… You'll regret those words. Take 'em down, boys!

**Nils:** Ah!

**Black Fang 1:** _*to Nils*_ We ain't supposed to kill you, o' course, but we sure can rough you up! _*commanding*_ Get 'em!

**Maiu:** Wil!

**Wil:** Hup! _*looses an arrow*_

**Black Fang 2:** _*struck*_ Argh!

**Black Fang 1:** What! _*we hear several footsteps and hoof beats, as the Legion quickly comes out of hiding* _What is this?!

**Erk:** It's called an ambush. Fireball!

**Black Fang 3:** _*blown up*_ Aaagghh!!!

**Black Fang 1:** Grrrrah! Hit 'em with magic!

**Black Fang 4:** _*chanting voice, sinister*_ Minos zaya luminos…

**Erk:** ! Everyone, pull back! Quickly! _*sees Serra still too close, panics*_ Serra!!

**Serra:** Huh?! _*a bit scared*_

**Erk:** Damnit, there's no time- Fireball!

**Black Fang 4:** Flux! _*the two spells clash, but Erk's does practically no damage*_

**Erk:** _*hurt by the spell* _Dyahhh!!!

**Maiu:** Damnit- they're shamans!

**Serra:** Erk!!

**Dorcas:** _*angry*_ Hrrrrrrahhh!

**Black Fang 4:** _*death cry*_

**Black Fang 1:** Hah! Never faced a shaman before, have ya?? Keep hittin' 'em with the dark arts!

**Kent:** Sain! Quickly! We need to drive them back, so their spell-casters are out of range!

**Sain:** Right!

**Florina:** I can help, too! Magic is ineffective on a Pegasus Knight!

**Kent:** Good! Charge!! _*their horses whinny, and they rush the enemy*_

**Maiu:** Wil! Rath! Back them up from the rear, but be careful! They can still attack you from a safe distance!

**Wil:** You got it!

**Rath:** Hm!

**Maiu:** How is he, Serra?

**Serra:** _*healing Erk, she's a little upset*_ He's hurt pretty bad, but… It isn't fatal. I-I should be able to heal him, fully. It'll just take a while.

**Erk:** _*injured_* Heh… Master Pent would be disappointed, if I fell that easily… S-sorry, milady… My magic is almost useless against dark arts…

**Maiu:** Don't trouble yourself about it. You just focus on recovering… Matthew?

**Matthew:** You want me to go and scout out the enemy forces, am I right?

**Maiu:** _*surprised he guessed so easily*_ Uh, yes… And while you're at it, see if you can find where exactly they're holding Nils' sister.

**Matthew:** Sure thing! _*teasing*_ We'll discuss my fee for this mission, when I get back! See ya!

**Maiu:** _*sighs in helpless defeat, at Matthew*_ Dorcas, I want you to stay with these two, until Erk is healed enough to move again. We'll go on ahead, to catch up with the others.

**Dorcas:** Hm. _*agreeing*_

**Lyn:** Maiu?

**Maiu:** We're facing shamans, Lyn. This is going to be a tough battle.

**Lyn:** I've heard that the practitioners of the dark arts are fearsome foes. We'll have to be careful…

**Nils:** Ah! Miss Maiu! Over there!

**Lyn:** What!? Who are you?

**Lucius:** Please forgive me. I never meant to startle you.

**Lyn:** Your robes… They look like religious vestiary. Are you an Elimine bishop?

**Lucius:** _*hesitant*_ Yes… Well, no. I'm only an acolyte- an Elimine monk, to be specific. My name is Lucius.

**Lyn:** Do you have business with us?

**Nils:** _*recognizing him*_ Wait. Aren't you…

**Lucius:** I was at the inn, when this child came seeking help. The innkeeper was afraid to get involved. He was… unpleasant.

**Nils:** It's all right. I wasn't afraid of him. _*softly*_ I'm used to being treated that way.

**Maiu:** _*sadly*_ Mm…

**Lyn:** That's awful.

**Lucius:** May I please lend you my services? I truly wish to help the boy. If only a little.

**Lyn:** Of course.

**Lucius:** Thank you very much. May the blessings of St. Elimine be upon you.

**Maiu:** _*realizing something*_ Wait… As an acolyte, are you versed in Light magic?

**Lucius:** Yes, somewhat. Though I profess that I am not as skilled as some of my brothers.

**Maiu:** I hope you're just being modest- we've got a number of shamans fighting us, right now.

**Lucius:** I see… take me to, them, quickly!

_**Scene Change:**__ Back to the front lines._

**Black Fang 2:** Flux!

**Florina:** _*takes the hit, but it doesn't do much damage- then she counters* _Mmm… Hahhh!!

**Black Fang 2:** Duhh!!

**Sain:** Bloody hell! We can't keep fighting them like this! We're taking too much damage, from their black arts!

**Kent:** Florina! Are you all right??

**Florina:** I-I'm okay! Pegasi like Huey have a natural resistance to magic!

**Wil:** Yeah, but we can't have you take them out, all by yourself! There's too many!

**Rath:** Here they come…

**Black Fang 5:** Flux!

**Lucius:** Please, stand aside!

**Kent:** What?!

**Sain:** An Elimine Priest??

**Lucius:** Descend, O sword of heaven- Lightning!! _*casts his spell in a critical, countering the shaman's*_

**Black Fang 5:** Uraaghh!! _*dies*_

**Maiu:** Well done. That was most impressive, Lucius.

**Lyn:** I've got the last of them! Hyahh!! _*attacks a shaman*_

**Black Fang 2:** Hmph!

**Lyn:** No! I missed?!

**Black Fang 2:** _*chanting*_ Minos zaya luminos…

**Nils:** Mmm… ! _*plays his flute*_

**Lyn:** Nils? What are you…?

**Black Fang 2:** Rrr… my spell's been disrupted…!

**Nils:** Miss Lyn- strike now!

**Lyn:** Right! Yahhh!!

**Black Fang 2:** _*dies*_

**Nils:** There… See, I can help, too!

**Lyn:** Thank you, Nils… what did you do?

**Nils:** I'm a bard- bards are useful to have around!

**Lyn:** A bard? Do you mean you're a minstrel? This is no place for a ballad or a saltarello.

**Nils:** Heh, that's not what I meant. C'mon, just trust me.

**Maiu:** _*amused*_ I've heard it said that a truly talented bard can work magic with his music. _*knowingly*_ Am I right?

**Nils:** Well, it's something like that… Let's just say that my music can affect the flow of magic, and leave it at that.

**Lyn:** That's incredible… I never knew music could have such power!

**Maiu:** I only wish I sang as well as Nils plays. _*taking command again*_ All right! Everyone, regroup, and prepare to move out! We're closing in on that fortress!

_**Scene Change:**__ Inside the fortress._

**Beyard:** …Hmph. What's taking those fools so long? How difficult could it be, to capture one boy??

**Heintz:** Sir Beyard!

**Beyard:** What is it? Have you found him?

**Heintz:** No, sir… Er, yes, I mean. But the boy has recruited mercenaries to protect him- they've already slain the group we sent to retrieve him!

**Beyard:** What?! What of the shamans I sent with them??

**Heintz:** The shamans as well- they've an Elimine monk with them.

**Beyard:** Dammit… Where are they now?

**Heintz:** They're on their way here, sir. We believe they intend to rescue the boy's sister.

**Beyard:** I see… This may yet work to our advantage. Send out a group to meet them, we may yet be able to reclaim they boy. I'll have the rest of our men ready to take the girl alone, if necessary.

**Heintz:** Yes, sir! _*runs off*_

**Beyard:** Damn… I knew these Blood-Eyes would be trouble…

**Black Fang 3:** _*running up, out of breath, trips*_ Ah! Sir Beyard!

**Beyard:** What now?!

**Black Fang 3:** It's the girl, sir!

**Beyard:** Bloody HELL!!

_**Scene Change:**__ Retuning to the troupe._

**Lucius:** Lightning!

**Black Fang 4:** _*dies*_

**Rath:** Hmph! _*shoots an arrow*_

**Wil:** Hah! _*likewise*_

**Black Fang 3:**_*dies*_

**Maiu:** Kent! Sain! You guard our rear flank. Florina, Lucius- the two of you will back up Lyn, as she leads the charge on the main entrance. Wil, Rath, you stay in the center with me- be ready to back up anyone who needs it.

**All:** _*give an affirmative suiting your character*_

**Nils:** What should I do?

**Maiu:** You're with me, Nils. We may yet need that flute of yours…

**Lyn:** Maiu! Up ahead!

**Maiu:** Hmm?

**Heintz:** Who are you supposed to be? Playing the heroes in some foolish knightly romance?

**Sain:** _*grandly*_ There is no such thing as a foolish romance! Most especially not a knightly one!

**Kent:** _*trying to stave off a headache*_ Mmmph…

**Heintz:** You may think you're helping these children, but you're only rushing to your doom!

**Lyn:** We'll see!

**Heintz:** Hmph! … _*chanting*_ Laerterna pyrius vortem- Nosferatu!! _*casts*_

**Florina:** Lyn! Watch out!

**Lyn:** Gahh!

**Lucius:** This one is powerful… _*chanting*_ Descend, O sword of heaven!!

**Heintz:** _*takes the hit*_ Hrrrr… Nosferatu!!

**Lucius:** _*also takes a hit* _Dyahh!

**Heintz:** Hmm… Much better. The spell, Nosferatu, drains the energy of my opponent, and transfers it into my own body… And now, for you…

**Erk:** Fireball!!

**Heintz:** Gah- what?!

**Dorcas:** Hmph! _*throws his axe*_

**Serra:** By the glory of Elimine! _*heals*_

**Lyn:** Erk! Serra! Dorcas!

**Erk:** Our apologies for taking so long.

**Serra:** Ahem!

**Lucius:** _*surprised, as Serra cuts in front of him*_ Oh! My apologies, Sister… Is something the matter?

**Serra:** _*snidely*_ I just make it a policy not to make friends with girls who are as adorable as I am. I don't need anyone else drawing attention away from me! So stay away from me, got it? Is that all sinking in?

**Lucius:** …I beg your pardon?? _*absolutely befuddled*_

**Serra:** Oh, and I forgot one thing! You can't come near me, but I expect you to fully back me up as your senior cleric, all right? We both serve St. Elimine, right? I mean, we're the same! Well, you're much older, but you still need to follow the code!

**Dorcas:** …I think that's a man, Serra.

**Serra:** …What?

**Maiu:** _*angry*_ Enough! Our enemy isn't finished, yet!

**Heintz:** Hrrrr… Worthless wretches! NOSFERATU!!

**Maiu:** Nils, quickly! Before he finishes casting! _*a flute plays*_ Now, Wil, Rath!

**Rath/Wil:** _*make a grunt as you shoot off an arrow*_

**Heintz:** Dyahh!!

**Maiu:** Lucius!

**Lucius:** Descend, O Sword of Heaven… Lightning!!

**Heintz:** Grrraaghhhh!!

**Maiu:** Now, Lyn! Finish him off!!

**Lyn:** Haaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!

**Heintz:** Duh! _*coughs up blood*_ … Heh… Heh-heh-heh… You were only… striking at air… You are… too late. The girl is already- … _*collapses and dies*_

**Lyn:** …It's done.

**Maiu:** …

**Lyn:** Maiu?

**Maiu:** I don't like what he was saying, at the end. Quickly! Let's search the fortress! _*the troupe hurry inside, we hear the echo of their footsteps inside the castle*_

**Lyn:** Nils! Where's your sister?

**Nils:** Ninian! Ninian?! … She's not here. Why? Where could she be?

**Kent:** My lady Lyndis! A villager spotted a group of men riding south.

**Sain:** The boy's dear sister… They must have her!

**Maiu:** Damn it all! That last battle must've been a feint- they were buying time for their escape!

**Lyn:** Come! We must give chase!

**Nils:** But… but… We won't make it! What if they've already…

**Eliwood:** I beg your pardon, but- are you looking for this girl, here?

**Bard:** From out of the darkness of the ruined fortress, a young man with fiery hair stepped into sight. He dressed as a noble- a rapier at his side- his blue eyes clear. And gently cradled in his arms was a young woman of haunting beauty… Like Nils, her coloring was pale, her hair the same, soft blue, and she was garbed in a flowing and elegant gown, a veil draping about her shoulders. Upon laying their gazes upon them, the boy Nils ran up to her, his voice sobbing with relief.

**Nils:** Ninian! Ninian!

**Eliwood:** _*gently*_ She'll be fine, she just lost consciousness.

**Lyn:** Who are you?

**Eliwood:** I am Eliwood of Pherae. My father is the Marquis Pherae.

**Wil:** _*recognizing him*_ Lord Elbert's-!

**Lyn:** The Marquis' son… _*dumbly surprised*_

**Maiu:** How did you find her?

**Eliwood:** I came here but the other day, intending to meet up with a friend of mine. She was with a band of ruffians. She seemed upset, and in need of saving… Was I wrong to involve myself?

**Lyn:** _*shaking herself out of her stupor*_ Er, no! You saved her life. Thank you! My name is Lyn, I'm from Sacae…

**Kent:** _*clearing his throat, to indicate she should introduce herself properly*_

**Lyn:** _*hesitant*_ I'm… Marquis Caelin's granddaughter.

**Eliwood:** _*surprised*_ Marquis Caelin?

**Bard:** With Nils' sister, Ninian, safely returned, the Legion settled into the ruined fortress for the night, too exhausted to make the return trip to the village of Khathelet. The young Lord Eliwood accompanied them, listening to Lyn's tale with great interest…

**Lyn:** …And that's my story. It's not an easy tale to believe, I know…

**Eliwood:** No, I believe you.

**Lyn:** What?

**Eliwood:** I'll admit, at first glance, all I saw was a daughter of the plains folk. Now I can see it, though. You have your grandfather's eyes.

**Lyn:** Do you… know my grandfather?

**Eliwood:** Hm! _*smiling*_ The Marquis, Lord Hausen, is my father's good friend…. I also know that the proud people of Sacae tell no lies. It's true, isn't it?

**Lyn:** _*stunned*_ Yes… Thank you. I would not have expected any Lycian noble to be so courteous to a Sacaen nomad.

**Maiu:** I'm afraid we haven't had the most courteous of welcomes.

**Eliwood:** _*saddened*_ I see… You seemed to be in trouble. May I be of assistance?

**Maiu:** Lyn?

**Lyn:** Thank you for your kind offer. This is my problem, though, and I'll deal with it.

**Eliwood:** I see. I'll be in the area a few days longer. If you need anything, please let me know… _*gently*_ Lady Lyndis. I, at least, am on your side.

**Lyn:** Eliwood… Thank you.

_**Scene Change:**__ Go to Nils and Ninian._

**Nils:** Ninian! Are you awake? _*he's worried*_

**Ninian:** _*coming too*_ Mmm… Nils? Is it really you? Ohh, you're safe!

**Nils:** Uh-huh. These people helped me.

**Ninian:** _*frightened*_ Who are they?

**Nils:** No, Ninian! It's all right!

**Maiu:** Please. You don't need to be frightened of us.

**Ninian:** Oh! Your eyes…

**Maiu:** Mm-hmm.

**Lyn:** This is Maiu, and I'm Lyn. I'm glad you're feeling better.

**Ninian:** Milady Lyn… Thank you. I am called Ninian. My brother, Nils and I, are traveling performers.

**Lyn:** Both of you? Your brother's a musician. How about you, Ninian?

**Ninian:** I… I dance.

**Sain:** What? Oh my… you're a dancer!

**Maiu:** _*groans in annoyance*_

**Lyn:** _*flat*_ Sain… Later, please.

**Sain:** Ah… Um, yeah… Of course.

**Ninian/Nils:** _*pause, before giggling*_

**Lyn:** So, you're a dancer, you said? Your clothes don't look like those of a dancer.

**Nils:** Ninian dances to honor life. It's special… sacred.

**Lyn:** A sacred dance? What does that mean?

**Ninian:** I… The dance I perform when we travel is just an ordinary dance. My other dances, though… When they caught me, I twisted my ankle. I cannot dance to aid you… I'm sorry.

**Lyn:** Please don't worry. We're just happy to see that you're out of harm's way.

**Maiu:** Besides, your brother's aid was more than helpful. If not for him, we'd never have reached you so quickly.

**Ninian:** Thank you.

**Lyn:** But I am concerned about your leg. You can't travel on it.

**Maiu:** Going back to Khathelet isn't an option, I'm afraid.

**Nils:** …I've an idea. Would it be too much to ask that we travel with you?

**Lyn:** I can't allow that! It's much too dangerous!

**Maiu:** I'm afraid we're being hunted. We never know when we're going to be attacked.

**Nils:** We wouldn't be a hindrance. We could even help you! Right, Ninian?

**Ninian:** Yes. We might be able to repay our debt using our… special talents.

**Lyn:** Special talents?

**Ninian:** When something poses a threat to us, we can sense its approach.

**Maiu:** You're clairvoyant?

**Lyn:** Truly? That's amazing!

**Nils:** We can feel it coming, but we can't do anything to stop it. You're warriors, though, so you don't have cause to worry.

**Lyn:** What do you think, Kent?

**Kent:** I think leaving them here would cause milady more worry than having them travel with us.

**Maiu:** Heh, that's certainly true,

**Lyn:** Sain? Oh, never mind. I know what your answer is. Maiu?

**Maiu:** I fear my reasoning is subject to my feelings on finding kindred, such as myself, and are completely biased in this matter. The decision must be yours, Lyn.

**Lyn:** …Do you really want to travel with us?

**Nils:** Of course!

**Ninian:** You have our gratitude, milady…

**Bard:** And so, it was decided that the bard Nils and the dancer Ninian would accompany the Legion on their journey to Caelin. Under the guard of Lyn and her companions, the siblings were well protected… At the dawning of morning's light, Lyndis' Legion prepared to embark on the final length of their journey, into Caelin's lands…

**Ninian:** _*saddened*_ Oh…

**Nils:** What's wrong, Ninian

**Ninian:** I've lost my ring.

**Maiu:** A ring?

**Nils:** Not Ninis' Grace?

**Ninian:** The very one.

**Nils:** _*angry*_ They stole it! Those curs!!

**Lyn:** Was it valuable?

**Ninian:** It was a keepsake from our departed mother.

**Nils:** It was blessed by the spirit of Ninis… There's no other like it in the world. And now, we have lost it to those villains. There's nothing we can do.

**Ninian:** You're right…

**Lyn:** …Can I talk to you, Maiu?

**Maiu:** Mm. _*Lyn pulls her aside*_

**Lyn:** What do you think? I'd really love to retrieve Ninian's ring for her. But if Nils is right, those thieves might prove to be too strong for us. What should we do?

**Maiu:** Hmm… Sometimes, it isn't about taking the safest road… Sometimes, you just have to take chances, and protect what's right… If you're willing to do this, then so am I.

**Lyn:** I was hoping you'd say that, Maiu. _*calling attention*_ Kent! Sain! Thos men were headed south! We must giver pursuit!

**Sain:** On your word, milady!

**Lyn:** There's no turning back now. Let's ride!


	9. Episode 9 The Black Shadow

**Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword**

_As a preliminary announcement- I do not own or work with the Fire Emblem game series, or any of its characters and themes, in any way. What you are reading is the upload of the script I have been writing for the Fire Emblem radioplay I will soon be producing. Thank you, and please enjoy. ~Tenkage_

Episode 9: The Black Shadow 

Hello again, everyone! Welcome to our ninth episode! This episode should be much shorter than the last few. And, to help simplify things, as we go, I'm going to start "selecting characters", like you're able to in the game. I generally try to give everyone some lines in the script, but our cast is growing too big to allow for that, any more. So, starting from now, Maiu will start choosing to leave some characters behind to defend, while the rest advance onward.

**Cast**

**The Bard:**

**Maiu:**

**Lyn:**

**Kent:**

**Sain:**

**Wil:**

**Erk:**

**Serra:**

**Matthew:**

**Rath:**

**Nils:**

**Ninian:**

**Beyard:**

**Ursula:**

**Black Fang 1:**

**Black Fang 2:**

**Black Fang 3:**

**Black Fang 4:**

**Black Fang 5:**

**The Bard:**

_Once, dragons and men coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom- a peace that had lasted many generations. However, all that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the very foundations of the world. This war was called the Scouring. Defeated and humbled, the dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land, reaching even the furthest islands…_

_A millennium has passed, since those darkest days ended…_

_Opening Song_

**Bard:** Chapter 9… The Black Shadow…

**Bard:** …On their way through the province of Khathelet, the Legion comes across a young boy by the name of Nils. His elder sister, Ninian, has been captured. Nils pleads for aid from the local townsfolk, but the strange crimson coloring of his eyes causes them to be more fearful of him than of the men pursuing him, and he is met with rebuke… For Maiu… it is an all-too-familiar scene…

**Bard:** …This mysterious group seems hell-bent on capturing Nils and Ninian… However, due to the interference of Lyndis' Legion, the group is defeated, and Ninian safely returned to her younger brother. Having failed, this group- flees the battle, with the Legion following quickly in pursuit. Rumor has them traveling to the southwest…

**Bard:** Lyn, Maiu, and their colleagues, follow in hopes of recovering a lost heirloom of Ninian's… But the Black Fang have made a stronghold of an abandoned castle, near Khathelet. Its dark halls… seem alive with shadowy figures…

_**Scene Setting:**__ Within the castle halls…_

**Ursula:** …So, the brother escaped, and the sister was rescued by a band of strangers. Do I understand you?

**Beyard:** _*nervous*_ Yes… They ambushed us, and…

**Ursula:** Hold your excuses. The end is all that matters.

**Beyard:** Yes, ma'am.

**Ursula:** And your plan for recovering the siblings is?

**Beyard:** We've word that the entire group is headed this way, with the brats in tow.

**Ursula:** They're coming here? Why would they do that?

**Beyard:** They may well be after this ring. It's a rare piece. We took it from the girl. It was a stroke of luck that we did, especially if it brings them to us, now. _*eager*_ I'll grab the whole lot of 'em, with this to bait the trap!

**Ursula:** I see… Very well, I'll give you another chance. I've business elsewhere, but I shall return once it's finished. You have until sunrise tomorrow. _*darkly*_ Do you understand?

**Beyard:** _*blanches*_ Yes.

**Ursula:** If you do not have the children, when I return… my hand will deal you the Fang's punishment. Remember that. Bear it close in your mind.

**Beyard:** ……

_**Scene Change:**__ Later in the day, outside the castle._

**Lyn:** I believe they went in here.

**Maiu:** If the information we gathered was correct. _*agreeing*_

**Nils:** Milady, are you really going in there to get the ring back?

**Lyn:** Yes, we are.

**Nils:** But this is their stronghold! They're bound to be well defended, not to mention armed!

**Ninian:** Please forget about the ring. It's all right, you needn't risk yourselves on our account.

**Lyn:** Maiu's agreed to attempt this… recovery. I wouldn't be here, if not for that. Maiu believes we can do this. I'm sure that decision wasn't made lightly. With Maiu at my side, I'm confident we can win.

**Maiu:** I only wish we knew what the interior looked like. Or at least an idea of their forces.

**Matthew:** _*cheerful*_ I can help you with that.

**Lyn:** _*surprised_* Matthew!

**Maiu:** _*dry, a little irate*_ Where did you disappear to?

**Matthew:** I was doing what you ordered of me, milady strategist! And seeing as how you had things all in order, back in Khathelet, I though it wisest to keep track of these fellows.

**Maiu:** _*suspicious* _I see… _*changing attitudes*_ Good work. So what can you tell us?

**Matthew:** If I may. _*sketches in the dirt*_ …This is a rough layout of the castle's interior.

**Maiu:** Mmm. Looks awfully narrow. We won't be able to use formations, in corridors that tight.

**Matthew:** Not only that, but do you see these three points? Those are stairwells. They keep reinforcements down there. Take too long, and we'll have more enemies to face then we'd like.

**Maiu:** That means our first objective will be to get those stairwells blocked. Given the state of this place, that shouldn't be too difficult.

**Matthew:** There are a few doors we'll have to unlock, but I took the liberty of checking the walls, and found quite a few unstable points- here, here, and here. I'm sure we can use them to our advantage.

**Maiu:** _*agreeing*_ Mmm… What's that?

**Matthew:** _*brightly*_ My payment.

**Maiu:** _*dryly amused*_ A treasure room, eh? All right, it's all yours. What sort of forces are we looking at?

**Matthew:** They're primarily made up of mercenaries- axe men, sword fighters, even a cavalier. But they do have a few mages, as well.

**Maiu:** No shamans?

**Matthew:** No, I think you took care of all them, in the previous battle.

**Maiu:** Good. _*taking command*_ All right, everyone! We'll be fighting in some tight quarters, so I'm going to split our forces. I want Florina and Dorcas to remain behind, to protect Nils and Ninian. Find a spot that's well hidden and defensible, but within sight of the entrance. Lucius, you as well- if we're fighting mages, your light magic will make you vulnerable. The rest of you will be proceeding with us into the castle!

**Nils:** Milady…

**Lyn:** Don't worry. We'll get your ring back, Ninian!

**Ninian:** …

_**Scene Change-**__ Proceeding inside._

**Sain:** Milady Lyndis! Lady Maiu! There are more of the foe inside then we thought.

**Maiu:** They must've learned of our pursuit. Sent for reinforcements.

**Lyn:** This is their stronghold. It's imperative we move carefully.

**Kent:** Exactly, milady. This narrow corridor can be used to our advantage. If we draw the enemy through here, we can engage them in small numbers, and remain relatively safe.

**Maiu:** That would mean a long, drawn-out battle, and one I fear we don't have the time for. The longer we take, the more reinforcements we'll have to deal with.

**Kent:** If time is a concern, we can always rush them… But if we do that, we'd better be sure we can win.

**Lyn:** So, Maiu. What do you think? How we move forward is completely up to you.

**Maiu:** Hmm… Matthew.

**Matthew:** Yes?

**Maiu:** Isn't there a broken wall, near that treasure room you're eager to get to?

**Matthew:** Yes, indeed.

**Maiu:** And isn't there two of those stairwells, just beyond it?

**Matthew:** Yes, but we'll have a few doors to contend with.

**Maiu:** That's all right. Lyn? Take Rath, Kent, Erk and Serra, and proceed along the eastern wall. One of the stairwells we need to collapse is there- break through the weakened walls to reach it. Once you've done that, you can use that room as a stronghold, and fend off any enemies that come towards you. Post a strong unit at either exit, and have our distance fighters support them from behind, where the enemy can't reach. In that narrow space, they won't be able to overwhelm you with numbers, and Serra's support will keep you from tiring.

**Lyn:** What about you?

**Maiu:** Matthew, Wil, Sain and I will be breaking through the wall to the treasure room. They won't be expecting us to come from two sides. Then, while you're drawing their attention, we'll open the doors behind them, and collapse the remaining two stairwells. From there, we'll call out a signal for us to regroup, and clear out the remaining troops.

**Lyn:** Will you be all right?

**Maiu:** _*reassuringly, even a bit cheerful*_ Don't worry, Lyn. I'm not going to get myself killed simply by being out of your company. Now- let's move!

_**Scene Change-**__ Starting with Lyn's group, they come across some enemies, in the halls._

**Black Fang 1:** …Eh? Who goes there!

**Lyn:** _*charging up on him*_ Mmmmmm-hahh!!

**Black Fang 1:** Bwuh!!

**Black Fang 2:** Intruders! Intruders in the halls-gahhk!

**Rath:** Keep quiet, dog.

**Lyn:** Kent! We must find the weak point in the wall! Quickly!

**Kent:** Aye, milady! _*attacks with his lance* _Hahh!!

**Black Fang 3:** Hmph! Wretched knight! Take this!

**Kent:** And you would call yourself a cavalier?? This is how you wield a lance!

**Serra:** Ooh! Erk, over here! Over here!

**Erk:** _*angry, since he's in the midst of battle*_ What is it, you infuriating woman?!

**Serra:** _*offended*_ Hmph! Well, pardon me! I was only going to say that I found the crack in the wall!

**Erk:** Hrrrrr…_*growling, because he's annoyed Serra was actually useful*_

**Lyn:** Good work, Serra! Erk, do you think you can blast it open with your magic?

**Erk:** I can… But you'll need to keep your distance. A fireball in these tight quarters can have devastating effects.

**Lyn:** Right! Kent, back away from Erk, and the wall!

**Kent:** Right!

**Erk:** _*after a pause*_ Fireball!! _*there's a deafening explosion, and the sound of rubble settling*_ …The way is clear!

**Lyn:** Everyone, inside the stairwell chamber! _*hurried footsteps*_

**Kent:** You proceed, first. I'll guard the entrance!

**Erk:** _*examining the room, as they enter*_ …Hmm. The blast seems have partially blocked the other entrance, but that won't deter them, for long.

**Serra:** I hear them coming up the stairs!

**Lyn:** Erk! We must destroy the stairwell!

**Erk:** Right. Give me some room, I'm going to send a delayed spell… Fireball! _*we hear a shot, and now a more distant blast, and crumbling rubble*_ It's done!

**Lyn:** Excellent!

**Serra:** Ah! Lady Lyn!

**Lyn:** Huh?

**Black Fang 4:** Hah! _*breaks through the rubble* _Hmph!

**Lyn:** Hiyahh!! _*strikes him down* _I'll guard this entrance. Rath, Erk? Back us up. Once we've secured this position, all we need do is await Maiu's signal!

_**Scene Change-**__ Outside the treasure room._

**Maiu:** _*listening* _…Seems the battle's already underway. Sain?

**Sain:** Aye, milady! Hup! _*he urges his horse to rear, and strike the wall*_

**Matthew:** _*chuckling to himself*_

**Wil:** You're rather happy about this.

**Matthew:** Of course! I'm about to get paid, after all!

**Sain:** Hhup! _*breaks through the wall*_

**Wil:** Hm! _*aiming into the room, he spies someone picking the chest, and is stunned*_ What the-?

**Black Fang 5:** Gah! _*startled that he's been caught*_

**Maiu:** Well, it looks like someone beat you to the punch, Matthew.

**Matthew:** _*angry*_ You can't be serious! Why, you-!

**Black Fang 5:** Hrrr…. Hahh! _*attacks*_

**Matthew:** Hmph! …Hah! _*dodges effortlessly, and counters with a critical*_

**Black Fang 5:** Gahhgg! Uh…uhhh…

**Matthew:** _*still upset*_ Unbelievable!

**Wil:** What're you so upset for? He practically did the work for you.

**Matthew:** It's the principle of the thing! I had clearly staked this chest, before him!

**Maiu:** I fail to see the point.

**Matthew:** No thief barges in on another's take! It's… _*looking for the right word*_ …rude!

**Maiu:** _*amused* _…Rude.

**Matthew:** _*knowing she's making fun of him*_ Yes, rude!

**Wil:** Hey, this guy has a key on him!

**Matthew:** You're not serious! Not only does he try to make off with my hard-earned treasure, but he's also too damn lazy to pick the lock?? Ohh, he had that coming!

**Maiu:** Check to see if it'll work on the door. _*amused*_ Matthew, just take the damn treasure, already.

**Matthew:**_ *sour*_ Hmph! …A hammer? Well, I can't use it. But, it ought to fetch a decent price.

**Maiu:** Hold onto that. Weapons like that are good against heavily armored opponents, we might be able to use it.

**Wil:** Seems the key will work on the door, Maiu.

**Maiu:** Good. What can you hear? Any sound of the enemy?

**Sain:** Let's see… It sounds like most of the fighting is coming from down the hall.

**Maiu:** Excellent. All right, open the door, and let's proceed to the next stairwell chamber. The sooner we get those blocked, the sooner we can meet up with Lyn and the others. _*the door creaks open*_

**Wil:** …Coast is clear.

**Maiu:** Sain, post a lookout.

**Sain:** Aye!

**Wil:** There's another door, here. I think it leads to the stairwells. _*tries the key*_ It doesn't look like the key will work on this one.

**Matthew:** That's my cue!

**Maiu:** Wil, back up Sain. Keep an eye for any returning enemy troops. _*we hear a distant explosion*_

**Wil:** What was that?!

**Maiu:** Erk must've destroyed the other stairwell. Let's hurry up, so we can regroup!

**Matthew:** Mmm… there! _*the door swings open, his smile drops*_ …Uh-oh.

**Beyard:** Hyahhh!!

**Matthew:** Whuff! _*dodges out of the way*_

**Maiu:** Matthew!

**Matthew:** Milady? I think I just found their commander…

**Beyard:** Hrrrrahh!

**Matthew:** _*dodges again*_ Whoa!

_**Scene Change-**__ Back to Lyn and her group._

**Serra:** By the glory of Elimine! _*heals*_

**Lyn:** Thank you, Serra. Kent? How are you holding up?

**Kent:** Fine. I think we've cleared out the last of the enemies, in this area. We should proceed on, to meet up with Lady Maiu.

**Lyn:** I agree. Let's go! _*running footsteps, and they come across the fight- Lyn gasps*_ !

**Maiu:** Matthew! Are you all right??

**Matthew:** I will be, so long as I keep away from that sword of his!

**Wil:** Mmm! _*shoots an arrow, it's deflected*_ Damn! He's knocking aside all my arrows- I can't get a shot!

**Sain:** Let me, then! Hahhhh!! _*his horse charges*_

**Beyard:** Hmph! …Hhup! _*he jumps up*_

**Sain:** What?!

**Maiu:** Sain!

**Sain:** _*he's struck*_ Gahh-khh!!

**Beyard:** Hmph… Hmm? _*looks at Maiu*_

**Maiu:** Hrrr…

**Beyard:** You… your eyes! You're just like them! _*angry* _Bloody hell! I knew getting involved with those damn Blood-Eyes would be trouble! _*lifts his sword*_ Die!

**Maiu:** Ah!

**Wil/Matthew/Sain:** Milady!! _*his sword is blocked*_

**Maiu:** …Ah? Lyn!

**Lyn:** _*struggling*_ Are… you all right? Maiu?

**Maiu:** Hah… _*sighing/nodding in relief*_

**Beyard:** How? This can't be… They should all be dead!

**Lyn:** Mmmmm…Yahh! _*she throws off Beyard*_

**Beyard:** Mmph! _*calling out*_ Everyone! Get in here, and finish them! This is our final chance!

**Maiu:** The stairwells! If we don't collapse them, we'll be swarmed with reinforcements!

**Erk:** Everyone, get down! _*dramatic cloaky-sound*_ FIREBALL!! _*massive explosion, and the doorway is destroyed*_

**Beyard:** Hrrr… No… No!

**Kent:** Hmph… Now, you can no longer call for reinforcements. It is over.

**Beyard:** I must not fail… I cannot fail. The consequences are too-

**Lyn:** Do you yield??

**Beyard:** Hmph… You, girl… You would defend that woman?

**Maiu:** Uh?

**Lyn:** With my life!

**Beyard:** Hah! I thought so… you've no idea, do you? Her kind are cursed!

**Lyn:** What do you mean??

**Beyard:** Ever since we were ordered to capture those two children, we've had nothing but misfortune! That's what happens when you get involved with a Blood-Eyes! Everywhere they go, nothing follows but bloodshed and misery! …It'll happen to you too, one day, so long as you keep their company. Mark my words.

**Kent:** Hold your tongue, cur!

**Sain:** Insult the lady Maiu again, and I'll run you through!

**Lyn:** …If that's true… then it's only because of ignorant fools like you, who can't see beyond their own fears!

**Beyard:** Hmph! Foolish girl… You'll see, one day…

**Lyn:** Give us the ring! Your men are defeated, you have no means of victory, now!

**Beyard:** I… I am defeated… _*he seems to be ignoring her*_

**Lyn:** Swear this oath… You must promise to leave those two alone. If I have your vow, I'll spare your life.

**Beyard:** Huh… Failure… means death…

**Lyn:** What-?!

**Maiu:** No! _*runs forward, but he swallows the contents of a small bottle*_

**Beyard:** _*first, make a swallowing sound, then pause before reading your line* _Ggg! Gahhh… Ga-haaahhggg!!! … _*dies*_

**Maiu:** …No…

**Bard:** Maiu collapsed to her knees before the Legion, gently closing the eyes of the man who had been their enemy. In his grasp was Ninian's ring, but his end left them with a bitter taste. As they departed from the castle, meeting up the others, a solemn atmosphere pervaded, and few words were exchanged…

**Lyn:** Poison… He took his own life…

**Kent:** _*subdued*_ …These were no common brigands we were dealing with. That man was trained by a well-organized group.

**Lyn:** What do they want with Nils and Ninian?

**Nils:** …

**Lyn:** Nils, Ninian. Everything's going to be fine. As long as you're with us, you'll be safe.

**Nils:** But…

**Lyn:** You witnessed our victory, right? With Maiu's planning and my sword, you've no worries. If we all work together, there's nothing we can't overcome. I don't care who comes after you. I'll not let you be taken.

**Nils:** Really?

**Lyn:** Yes. On my honor- right, Maiu?

**Maiu:** Right.

**Ninian:** _*touched*_ Milady…

**Maiu:** Oh, yes… This is yours, I believe?

**Ninian:** Ah… It's…

**Lyn:** You called it Ninis' Grace, did you not? That lout had it.

**Nils:** Milady Lyndis! Lady Maiu! Thank you so much!

**Ninian:** I have no other words, save thank you…

**Bard:** ...The return of their mother's ring gave the siblings much joy. With so much accomplished, the Legion decided to make camp, for the evening- they would set out for Caelin at the morrow's first light… But the ending of today's battle had left them with heavy hearts. And one in particular seemed greatly troubled by it. The words of the enemy commander yet rung in her mind, echoes of "Blood-Eyes" making her seek out the companionship of her dear friend, who sat outside the ring of the fire's light…

**Maiu:** May I join you?

**Lyn:** Ah? Oh, Maiu, forgive me…

**Maiu:** …Is it still bothering you? The enemy commander's death, I mean?

**Lyn:** I suppose… It just seems so foolish. Why anyone would be willing to…

**Maiu:** Who can fathom the mind of men? Sometimes, we do not even understand our own reasoning…

**Lyn:** …Maiu?

**Maiu:** Hm?

**Lyn:** Was it… painful? Your childhood, I mean? …Seeing just how that man in town reacted to Nils… The enemy commander even tried to kill you, just for… Well… _*ashamed for asking*_

**Maiu:** …I used to wonder about it, you know?

**Lyn:** Uh?

**Maiu:** My heritage… Was I truly cursed? Just for being born with crimson eyes? Would I someday bring suffering into the lives of those I held most dear? …But after a while, you get used to the them- the taunts and the insults. But my father, and the gypsies… they never said a word. Even when we were forced to leave a town, just because of the color of my eyes, they never said anything. They just smiled, and we moved on…

**Lyn:** Oh, Maiu…

**Maiu:** It still worries me, sometimes… My father is gone. And so are the Romany… And I can't help wondering if, maybe, it wasn't somehow my fault…

**Lyn:** No…

**Maiu:** Heh… Do you know what scares me most, now? …It isn't the enemies we face. Or knowing your granduncle's intentions… I'm afraid that… that man will be right. That after all this, all of our struggles and battles, that somehow, something will go terribly wrong… I'm afraid that I'll lose you, and it really will be because of my "curse"…

**Lyn:** No… That is the most foolish thing I have ever heard. _*trying to cheer her up*_ Maiu, look at what we've accomplished! Since leaving Bulgar? Receiving the Mani Katti? We survived traveling through Taliver, and even rescued Ninian and Nils! That's all been because of you, Maiu! If not for you, we would never have come this far! …If not for you, I would never have found the courage to leave my home behind…

**Maiu:** _*touched*_ Lyn…

**Lyn:** You are… of all the friends I've made on this journey, you are the best. If meeting you was somehow misfortunate… then I will pray for the same misfortune every day.

**Maiu:** ! …_*lets out a laugh/sob*_

**Lyn:** What's wrong? Why are you crying?

**Maiu:** _*laughing/crying with joy*_ No… It's nothing, just… My father… used to say that exact same thing to me, when I was a child…

**Lyn/Maiu:** _*both pause briefly, then burst into soft laughter*_

**Maiu:** Thank you, Lyn… You, too, are the dearest friend I have ever known…

**Lyn:** _*cheerful*_ Yes… And we always shall be.

**Maiu:** Yes… always… _*softly/happily*_


	10. Episode 10 Vortex of Strategy

**Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword**

_As a preliminary announcement- I do not own or work with the Fire Emblem game series, or any of its characters and themes, in any way. What you are reading is the upload of the script I have been writing for the Fire Emblem radioplay I will soon be producing. Thank you, and please enjoy. ~Tenkage_

Episode 10: Vortex of Strategy 

**Cast**

**The Bard:**

**Maiu:**

**Lyn:**

**Kent:**

**Sain:**

**Florina:**

**Matthew:**

**Nils:**

**Ninian:**

**Wil:**

**Erk:**

**Serra:**

**Lucius:**

**Dorcas:**

**Yogi:**

**Soldier 1:**

**Soldier 2:**

**Soldier 3:**

**Soldier 4:**

**Soldier 5:**

**The Bard:**

_Once, dragons and men coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom- a peace that had lasted many generations. However, all that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the very foundations of the world. This war was called the Scouring. Defeated and humbled, the dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land, reaching even the furthest islands…_

_A millennium has passed, since those darkest days ended…_

_Opening Song_

**Bard:** Chapter 10… Vortex of Strategy…

**Bard:** …Passing through Araphen and Khathelet, Lyn, Maiu, and their friends arrive in Caelin. However… Caelin is now under the rule of Lord Lundgren, younger brother of Lyn's grandfather, the Marquis Caelin… and Lyn's granduncle. Every step of this long journey, Lundgren's henchmen have lain in wait to assassinate Lyn. And at every turn, she has defeated them. From the plains of Sacae, through the Taliver mountains, into the heart Lycia, and finally, to Caelin…

**Bard:** Once again, Lundgren's assassins wait on the path ahead… They wait for her approach, and ready a special weapon…

_**Scene Setting:**__ Inside the borders of Caelin, within Lycia…_

**Lyn:** Look, Maiu! The mountains seem so far away now. We've come such a long way…

**Sain:** Milady Lyndis! Lady Maiu! We can't be very far from the castle, now!

**Maiu:** It feels like we've been traveling for such a long time… I can scarcely believe we're already so close.

**Kent:** By my reckoning, we can reach Castle Caelin in two days, if we hurry.

**Lyn:** Two more days… _*praying to herself*_ Hold on, Grandfather. Please…

**Florina:** Cheer up, Lyn. If they see you looking so sad, the entire company will lose heart.

**Lyn:** Florina… You're right. There's nothing to be gained by worrying. We just have to press onward.

**Florina:** That's the spirit!

_There is a break in the lines, as we hear horses and footsteps plodding slowly on._

**Maiu:** …Ninian? How are you holding up?

**Ninian:** Much better, thank you… That poultice you made for my ankle has done much to ease the pain.

**Maiu:** _*brushing it off*_ It's just something I picked up from my days as a Romany… The important thing is that you keep the weight off of it, so you can get better. There's a town, not too far ahead, so we'll be able to rest there.

**Nils:** Thank you for caring for us so, miss Maiu.

**Maiu:** Don't worry yourself over it. It was Lyn's decision, after all.

**Nils:** But Lady Lyn follows your guidance. Without you, we never would've gotten our mother's ring, back… _*sensing something*_ Ah! Ninian!

**Ninian:** _*to Nils*_ Yes. _*to Maiu* _Lady Maiu, please stop the company!

**Maiu:** _*calling out*_ Company, halt!! _*I plead with you from the bottom of my heart, avoid sounding like a drill sergeant! She's not issuing orders, she's just bringing everyone to a stop, so I would rush the line, a little bit*_

**Lyn:** Maiu? Is something wrong?

**Nils:** Lyn… danger approaches…

**Lyn:** What did you say?

**Sain:** Hmm? _*standing up in his saddle and looking* _…I don't see anything. Are you sure?

**Ninian:** I feel it, too. I'm sure of it. _*senses something sharp*_ Ah! Milady, don't move!

**Lyn:** _*puzzled* _Hm? _*suddenly, a spear thumps into the earth directly in front of her*_ -What in- where did this bolt come from?!

**Kent:** They have a ballista!

**Maiu:** Everyone, seek cover! Quickly! _*we hear scrambling as everyone follows Maiu's orders*_

**Lyn:** What is a ballista? _*still a touch shaken by the near-miss*_

**Kent:** It's a weapon designed for long-distance attacks. Only archers can use them, but they can be devastating.

**Maiu:** Essentially, it's a giant crossbow that shoots spears instead of arrows. This type appears to be modified for field combat, from the original siege engines.

**Sain:** Florina! You must stay aground! Do not take to the air! The ballista would target you, in an instant!

**Florina:** Ah! R-right!

**Lyn:** Is there a way to combat it?

**Kent:** The safest course is to use someone with a good defense as bait, so the enemy can waste ammunition.

**Sain:** Then, you can walk up, and knock the fool on the head.

**Maiu:** Maybe. But they would expect that, and would likely keep it guarded to prevent such a thing from happening… Besides, I don't want them wasting too many bolts.

**Sain:** Milady?

**Maiu:** Lundgren was kind enough to provide us with the ballistae. It would be rude not make use of it.

**Sain:** _*amused*_ I see! You're saying we should rush the enemy, and take control of the ballista to use against them! Brilliant!

**Kent:** That will be a difficult maneuver to pull off. We're not even certain how far the enemy is.

**Maiu:** Leave that to me. Ballistae can only fire from so far away. Even if we assume that we're at the outermost edges of its range, we should still be able to reach it before it can fire too many shots.

**Lyn:** Wil, can you use a ballista?

**Wil:** I've never tried, but… It's just a really big bow, right? I should be able to figure it out.

**Lyn:** All we can ask is that you try… Let's see what we can do!

_Scene pause._

**Lyn:** What's that?

**Maiu:** It's called a telescope. There are two glass lenses at either end, and they're wrapped into this leather funnel. When you peer through them, it magnifies things so you can see far away… Ah-hah! There they are!

**Lyn:** You've found them?

**Maiu:** Right there… They're laying low along the edge of the hills. That's why we didn't spot them, before… Oh? What's this?

**Kent:** What've you found?

**Maiu:** There's a much larger grouping of soldiers, to the south…They were most likely planning on using the ballista as a distraction. If we had tried to make them waste bolts, then the second unit would've swept upon us while we were scattered.

**Kent:** What sort of force are we facing?

**Maiu:** It's difficult to say… They're mostly out of sight, just beyond that river. That ridge is in the way. I'll need to get closer to get a good look at them.

**Lyn:** Can you see anything else?

**Maiu:** Let's see… There. By the village. A very small group of men. A mage? And a shaman, I think. But they're at the opposite end. Why would they station them there? …Unless there's another way around, out of the ballista's range of sight! _*closes her telescope*_ All right- the main force will consist of Lyn, Kent, Sain, Dorcas, Serra, and Erk! The six of you will be the first to head out- stay in arrowhead formation, and keep an eye up at the sky. You're going to charge towards the ballista first, and keep it occupied. Then, Wil, Lucius and I will come around from the northwestern slope of the hills, and take the ballista while it's distracted by you. We'll send up a signal, once we've succeeded, and meet up at north of the bridge. The rest of you are to remain here, and protect Ninian. Nils? You're coming with us. If we're fighting magic-users, then your talents should come in handy.

**Nils:** Right!

**Matthew:** Uh, Lady Lyndis? Maiu? I have some minor… business, to attend to. I'll be unable to join you.

**Lyn:** What? Business?

**Maiu:** Running early, Matthew?

**Matthew:** Nothing of the sort! But you obviously won't be needing me for this battle. If you need anything from my possessions, I'd take them now.

**Lyn:** Maiu, will you be all right? With so few?

**Maiu:** We'll be out of the ballista's line of sight, so we'll be fine- but I need you to make certain you have their attention. If they see us sneaking along the ridge, they'll figure out our strategy and turn their attention towards us. All right?

**Lyn:** I understand. Leave it to us, Maiu!

_**Scene Change:**__ At the ballista…_

**Soldier 1:** …Enemy spotted! They're approaching as a group, charging straight for our position! Load the ballista!

_Switching back to Lyn._

**Kent:** The enemy's spotted us!

**Lyn:** All right! We proceed as Maiu commanded, and charge them as quickly as we can! Watch for bolts dropping from above, and keep an eye out for that unit to the south! _*like a battle cry*_ Let's go! _*horses whinny, and they charge*_

_Switching to the enemy force._

**Soldier 2:** Sir! The enemy is advancing into the field!

**Yogi:** Excellent. How many have they tried sending?

**Soldier:** The entire company, sir! They're rushing in formation for the ballista!

**Yogi:** Damn. They must've spotted us, somehow… All right! We'll wait here, and let the ballista unload into the enemy! They can't avoid taking hits, while moving in formation, like that. Once they've run out, we'll charge in to clean up, after them!

_Switching to Maiu's group._

**Maiu:** …Good. They've started firing at Lyn. And it doesn't seem that the unit to the south is moving. _*to the others* _Let's get going! We don't have much time!

**Lucius:** Milady, my magic won't be as effective against the mage.

**Wil:** Don't worry. I'll take him out, first!

**Bard:** Divided as they were, the Legion moved swiftly, each trusting in the other. As bolts rained from the sky, Lyn moved her unit forward at a steady pace, keeping faith that Maiu would succeed in her task.

**Erk:** Look out! Another bolt, incoming!

**Dorcas:** Hrrgh!

**Lyn:** Dorcas! Are you all right?

**Dorcas:** F-fine… it just grazed me.

**Serra:** Hang on! …By the glory of Elimine! _*heals*_

**Dorcas:** Thank you…

**Kent:** Stay in formation! We can't let those bolts scatter us!

**Sain:** I hope lady Maiu knows what she's doing… Staying out here in a group like this makes us an easy target, for that thing!

**Lyn:** Maiu knows… So long as we stay together like this, then the enemy to the south won't attack.

**Kent:** They're just waiting for the ballista to empty its ammunition on us. Once it's gone, they'll charge us while we're wounded.

**Lyn:** _*more to herself than to anyone else*_ Come on, Maiu… I know you can do this!

_Switching back to Maiu's group._

**Lucius:** Descend, O Sword of Heaven! Lightning!!

**Soldier 3:** Guaahhh!! _*dies*_

**Soldier 4:** _*the mage*_ Fireball!

**Maiu:** Nils! _*Nils plays his flute*_

**Soldier 4:** What?! My magic!

**Wil:** Take that! _*critical*_

**Soldier 4:** Dyahhhh!! _*dies*_

**Wil:** There! That's both magic-users! Good work, kid!

**Nils:** Heh!

**Maiu:** Lucius, are you all right?

**Lucius:** F-fine, just a bit… out of breath.

**Maiu:** All right, take a moment to rest. Wil, can you see the ballista?

**Wil:** Yeah… There's two men. An archer firing, and another loading the bolts.

**Maiu:** Keep a close watch, I should expect there to be at least three.

**Nils:** What are we going to do?

**Maiu:** Once Lucius has caught his breath, we'll attack. Wil, you need to take out the other archer, at the ballista. If Lucius strikes it with his magic, he could completely destroy it.

**Lucius:** All right… I'm ready, milady.

**Maiu:** _*nodding* _Mm… go! _*stealthily*_

**Soldier 1:** …Huh? Who goes there?!

**Lucius:** Descend, o Sword of Heaven! Lightning!!

**Soldier 1:** Gahh-hkk!!

**Soldier 3:** Wha- hkk!! _*arrow in the head*_

**Wil:** Nailed it!

**Nils:** We did it!- Huahh!! _*third soldier appears, startling Nils*_

**Soldier 5:** Why you-!!

**Maiu:** Lucius!

**Wil:** No! He's too close!

**Lucius:** Ah! T-too tired! Can't cast a second spell so q-quickly!

**Nils:** Lucius! _*plays his flute*_

**Lucius:** What's this? I feel… rejuvenated!

**Soldier 5:** Die, pretenders!

**Lucius:** Descend, O Sword of Heaven!

**Soldier 5:** Gyahhhhh! _*dies*_

**Wil:** What did you do?

**Nils:** I used music to sooth his weariness.

**Lucius:** So you not only can disrupt the casting of spells, but you can also invigorate an exhausted ally! Truly incredible, Nils!

**Nils:** Heh! It's nothing, really.

**Maiu:** _*thinking to herself*_ "Pretenders"? Why would he… _*shakes her head*_ Never mind. Well done, all of you. Lucius, once you've regained your strength, cast another spell, and this time point it skyward- let Lyn and the others know we've succeeded.

**Lucius:** Yes, of course.

**Maiu:** Wil, take a look at that ballista. Let's see if we can't use it against our enemies!

**Wil:** Right!

**Maiu:** I should be able to get a good look at them, from here. Now, let's see what we're really up against…

_Scene switch back to Lyn. A flash lights up the sky._

**Serra:** Oh… Look!

**Kent:** That's the signal! They've taken the ballista!

**All:** _*except for Lyn/give a short cheer fitting your character*_

**Lyn:** Well done, Maiu! I knew you could do it!

_Scene change- enemy force._

**Yogi:** What's going on?? Why isn't the ballista firing, anymore? They couldn't have run out of ammunition, yet! Send a scout!

**Soldier 2:** Yes, sir!

**Soldier 4:** Hkk!! _*a ballista bolt drops on him from above, killing him*_

**All Soldiers:** _*scrambling away, all give various gasps and shouts*_

**Soldier 2:** What?!

**Yogi:** Curses! The ballista must have been taken… Form up, men! We're rushing out to face them, now!

**Soldier 2:** But, sir! What about the ballista?

**Yogi:** Don't worry, they must be low on ammunition. If we stay here, we're just asking to get slaughtered! Attack now! We have to hold them, until our reinforcements arrive! We'll let no imposter lay claim to the throne of Caelin!

**Soldiers:** Ayyyye!!

**Bard:** …The soldiers fought valiantly, that day. With a courage unbecoming the sort of men Lyndis had faced up until that point. Each fought to the last, and more than once the Legion found itself hard-pressed. But, reunited with Maiu's small force, and with the ballista under their control, gave them the strength they needed to overcome. Though the battle was difficult, at last they had bested them, to the last man…

**Yogi:** _*taking a fatal hit* _Guahh!! …Lord Lundgren… I've failed you… I pray you hurry… with those reinforcements… you promised…

**Lyn:** _*panting*_ Hahh… hahh… Is… is it over?

**Kent:** _*solemnly, and also out of breath*_ Yes… I see… no more enemy soldiers…

**Maiu:** …Are you all right? You don't look well.

**Kent:** I am physically unharmed… However, something is bothering me.

**Lyn:** What is it?

**Kent:** I noticed it during the fighting. Our opponents… They were Caelin soldiers.

**Lyn:** What?!

**Kent:** I even recognized some of those we fought. _*sad*_ I trained with many of them… And yet, they attacked us without hesitation.

**Sain:** _*bitter*_ They're black-hearted traitors who've joined Lord Lundgren. Good riddance, I say! It means less resistance at the castle.

**Kent:** I hope you're right…

**Maiu:** …"Pretenders"…

**Kent:** Milady?

**Maiu:** When we took the ballista, one of the soldiers called us pretenders.

**Sain:** Pretenders? What does that mean?

**Maiu:** I don't know…

**Lyn:** I'm just glad hat Nils and Ninian were with us. If that first shot had hit me, I might not have survived.

**Maiu:** Nils, as well. He saved Lucius.

**Ninian:** We are honored to have served you well.

**Nils:** We won't let you down!

**Lyn:** I know. We're relying on you.

**Matthew:** _*after a short pause*_ What's this? You dealt with the ballista, too? Nicely done!

**Lyn:** _*mildly accusatory*_ Matthew, where were you during all this?

**Matthew:** I went to the village to sniff about for information. I got some interesting news for my trouble, too.

**Lyn:** Let's hear it! _*eager, not angry*_

**Matthew:** _*quite serious* _First, about Marquis Caelin's illness. He really is unwell. He's been abed for nigh on three months.

**Lyn:** Oh no… Grandfather…

**Maiu:** It's all right, Lyn. I promise you, we'll make it.

**Matthew:** I heard an interesting rumor about his condition, though. The people believe that someone's been poisoning the Marquis.

**Lyn:** He's being poisoned!?

**Matthew:** And this someone… Well, everyone's too afraid to mention a name. However, they say that, as soon as the marquis took ill, a certain noble took control of the castle as though it were his own. I fed a hungry innkeeper some coin, and he fed me a name- The marquis of Caelin's own brother, Lord Lundgren.

**Lyn:** How can this be? How can they allow him to get away with this? The villagers know he's the one poisoning my grandfather, and yet no one raises a hand against him? Why?

**Kent:** They are afraid- and lack proof. The whispering of the common folk means nothing.

**Maiu:** Most commoners are too used to being subservient to understand that they have the power to change things. As I said before, they'll do whatever it takes to make the pain go away.

**Matthew:** That's the truth of it. And of the marquis' loyal retainers who might have led credence to these rumors, there is no sign.

**Lyn:** Are you saying they've been silenced? _*more of a statement, then a question*_

**Matthew:** It's a fair assumption.

**Kent:** _*upset*_ This is beyond believing…

**Matthew:** The worst news is yet to come.

**Sain:** What? There's more?

**Matthew:** An imposter's appeared, claiming to be the marquis' granddaughter. At least, that's the story Lundgren's telling to all who'll listen.

**Lyn:** What does that mean?

**Matthew:** It means that the people are waiting for two traitorous knights and a baseborn child to appear and lay claim to Castle Caelin.

**Sain:** _*outraged*_ But… But that… It can't be!!

**Lyn:** He says… I'm an imposter?

**Maiu:** So that's why those soldiers called us pretenders. It's making sense, now… These men didn't attack us as Lundgren's assassins. They attacked us because they believed we were here to usurp the throne.

**Matthew:** Don't you have anything that proves your lineage?

**Lyn:** When my mother joined the Lorca, she brought nothing of Lycia with her.

**Sain:** Milady, Marquis Araphen himself remarked at your resemblance to Lady Madelyn! Your face is your proof!

**Kent:** _*bitter*_ They'll say we found a look-a-like somewhere… We're seen as betrayers of our knightly vows. Our word means nothing… No, our only hope is to see Marquis Caelin, himself.

**Lyn:** We must hurry. If not, my grandfather… I must see him! With my last breath, if need be!

**Matthew:** But we must formulate some manner of a plan! Even if we set out for the castle, the troops patrolling the area will cause no end of problems. You've been branded as oath breakers, after all.

**Maiu:** …Eliwood.

**Lyn:** Maiu?

**Maiu:** The Marquis Pherae's son, Eliwood. He seemed sympathetic to our plight. He should still be in Khathelet. If we can talk to him, he might be able to help us.

**Kent:** Of course! A sound idea!

**Sain:** Let's hurry!

**Lyn:** Yes! Back the Khathelet!

**Maiu:** One of the two of you should take Lyn to meet with Eliwood, alone. I'll remain here with the rest of our company, until your return.

**Lyn:** What? But Maiu, is that safe?

**Maiu:** You'll be much faster, without the rest of us slowing you down. Kent is the fastest, so he should take you.

**Kent:** Will this be all right with you?

**Maiu:** _*a bit cross*_ We don't have the time to spare for your worrying. Take a few provisions with you, and get riding!

**Kent:** ! _*taken back by her short tone*_ Aye, milady!

**Lyn:** Maiu, thank you…

**Maiu:** You can thank me by hurrying, now go! _*a horse neighs, and gallops off*_

**Sain:** …Will they be alright?

**Maiu:** Yes… Let's head back to the company, and make camp. We may have more than a few days, to wait… _*gently, looking back*_ …Be safe, my friends…


	11. Episode 11 A Grim Reunion

**Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword**

_As a preliminary announcement- I do not own or work with the Fire Emblem game series, or any of its characters and themes, in any way. What you are reading is the upload of the script I have been writing for the Fire Emblem radioplay I will soon be producing. Thank you, and please enjoy. ~Tenkage_

Episode 11: A Grim Reunion 

**Cast**

**The Bard:**

**Maiu:**

**Lyn:**

**Kent:**

**Sain:**

**Florina:**

**Rath:**

**Matthew:**

**Nils:**

**Ninian:**

**Wil:**

**Erk:**

**Serra:**

**Lucius:**

**Dorcas:**

**Wallace:**

**Eagler:**

**Lundgren:**

**M. Caelin:  
**

**Soldier 1:**

**Soldier 2:**

**Soldier 3:**

**Soldier 4:**

**Soldier 5:**

**Bandit 1:**

**Bandit 2:**

**The Bard:**

_Once, dragons and men coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom- a peace that had lasted many generations. However, all that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the very foundations of the world. This war was called the Scouring. Defeated and humbled, the dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land, reaching even the furthest islands…_

_A millennium has passed, since those darkest days ended…_

_Opening Song_

**Bard:** Chapter 11… A Grim Reunion…

**Bard:** …Lyn and her friends have been branded as traitors, pretenders to the throne of Caelin. Lundgren has sent word to Caelin's neighbors, warning them of Lyn's approach. He calls for reinforcements to put an end to the "imposters"… If the other realms of Lycia choose to act, Lyn will never reach Caelin alive…

**Bard:** To this end, Lyn has placed her faith in Eliwood. Son of the Marquis Pherae, he was encountered when their small legion rescued the dance, Ninian. He, at least, believed her story. So, with little choice, Maiu sends Lyn back to Khathelet to plead with Eliwood on their behalf.

**Bard:** …It has been four days, since that time…

_**Scene Setting:**__ Back in Khathelet._

**Eliwood:** …I've received word from Caelin's neighbors. Laus, Tuscana, Khathelet, Tania, and Santaruz- They will not interfere in Caelin's affairs. This, they have promised.

**Lyn:** Eliwood, I don't know to thank you.

**Eliwood:** All I've done is convince them to remain neutral in this dispute. _*a little ashamed* _However, this means that I cannot aid in any way, either. Will you be all right?

**Lyn:** No need to worry. I will win. I have to… It's the only way that I can help my grandfather.

**Eliwood:** I understand. Although I cannot help you directly, as a friend, I pray for your success.

**Lyn:** Thank you. I won't waste the opportunity you've given me… Kent. Let's go. It's time to return to Caelin.

**Kent:** Aye, milady.

_**Scene Setting:**__ A quiet morning, at the company's camp…_

**Sain:** …You're tea, milady.

**Maiu:** Hm? Oh, thank you, Sain…

**Sain:** Were you able to sleep, at all?

**Maiu:** Somewhat. I'll feel better when they return, though…

**Sain:** Worry not. I can assure you, that so long as she is with Kent, the Lady Lyndis is perfectly safe. There is no one more dedicated.

**Maiu:** _*amused*_ I know… How long, exactly, has he been infatuated with her?

**Sain:** _*nervous*_ Ah-hah… So, you noticed it, also?

**Maiu:** He does a rather good job of hiding it.

**Sain:** Yes… Too good, I'm afraid. Kent's always been like that. He takes his duties too seriously to allow himself any more than a fantasy… All those times, I caught him staring at Lady Madelyn's portrait…

**Maiu:** He should say something. It's unhealthy, to keep one's feelings bottled away.

**Sain:** So I've told him. But I'm afraid that's just his nature. And due to my own, he's generally less than inclined to listen.

**Maiu:** _*chuckling at Sain's point*_ Hm-hm… Well, he better say something, eventually. Lyn's not a romantic sort of girl. If he doesn't open his mouth, she'll remain completely oblivious to his affections.

**Sain:** Hah! Agreed!

**Maiu:** Mm?

**Sain:** Something wrong with the tea, milady?

**Maiu:** No… Look, there.

**Sain:** …Ah! _*calling out*_ My lady! Kent!

**Lyn:** Maiu! Sain! We've done it! _*the horse stops, she jumps off*_ Mph! Eliwood contacted all of Caelin's neighbors, for us! They aren't going to interfere!

**Bard:** Lyn's return came as a welcome relief to the company, whose morale had begun to drop off following their last encounter with Caelin's guard. But seeing Lyn, who had ridden hard throughout the night, boosted their spirits high. Beneath the cowl of her dark green cloak, Maiu smiled brightly at her friend…

**Lyn:** All right, everyone! Let's get going!

**All:** Aye!! _*marching sounds for a long pause*_

**Maiu:** …This weather is turning foul.

**Lyn:** How can you tell?

**Maiu:** The wind is unseasonably cool, and blowing down from the east. But it's still quite warm, here- even the morning dew is evaporating. Those two things don't mix, very well.

**Sain:** It looks like a fog is building.

**Kent:** This is no good. If the fog thickens, we'll be blind in battle. It will be difficult to fight, if we cannot see.

**Lyn:** We can't let it delay us, though. We've already taken enough precious time. Let us press on. We must get closer to the castle. What's the best route?

**Kent:** Let me think… Our best path is to the south, however… It runs through General Eagler's estate. If he believes the rumors of Lord Lundgren, we may still have one final obstacle to pass…

_**Scene Change:**__ Inside Eagler's estate…_

**Soldier 1:** My lord? Our sentries have spotted what looks to be Lady Lyndis' company. They're just over a mile away, coming around the valley.

**Eagler:** …

**Soldier 1:** However… a fog is moving in, making visibility poor. We've lit torches around the compound, but our forward units are not so equipped.

**Eagler:** …

**Soldier 1:** Milord? Your orders?

**Eagler:** Tell me… Do you believe the stories Lundgren is circulating?

**Soldier 1:** Stories? You mean about the pretender? Sir, I… I follow your orders, general. Regardless of what they may be, or… or who we face.

**Eagler:** Hah! So, you don't believe them, either… Very well, then. You and your men are to remain here, with me. Send out the forward units-

**Soldier 1:** But, sir, the fog…

**Eagler:** I'm perfectly aware. _*calmly*_ Send out the forward units…

_**Scene Change:**__ Back to Lyn…_

**Maiu:** Damn. The fog's moving in, fast. We'll have to press forward as much as we can, before it hits.

**Matthew:** If I may, Maiu?

**Maiu:** Hm? Matthew?

**Matthew:** Put me in the lead, please. Surely you know that we, er... Thieves, if you must, can see through the fog very well. I'll act as the point, and all of you can follow me.

**Maiu:** Well, that's unusually generous of you, Matthew. Making up for your absence in the last battle?

**Matthew:** _*teasing*_ Something like that. _*scene pause as Matthew checks things out*_ …There's a village just up ahead. We could stop and do some re-provisioning- ! _*sees something unfavorable*_ Damn!

**Maiu:** What is it?

**Matthew:** I see a small group of Caelin soldiers, headed this way! There's only about four or five of them, though- must be a scouting party.

**Maiu:** All right. Everyone! Prepare to sortie! _*we hear galloping*_

**Rath:** Let me through! Quickly! …Lyn of the Lorca!

**Lyn:** Rath?

**Rath:** A group of bandits has descended from the mountains to the south.

**Lyn:**Bandits??

**Rath:** A large band, numbering at least six. They're carrying torches.

**Maiu:** They must be planning to use the fog to attack that village- damn! Of all the times to get caught in a pincer attack!

**Matthew:** W-whoa!!

**Kent/Sain/Lyn:** Huh? _*or something similar*_

**Maiu:** Matthew?! _*we hear some very heavy footsteps*_

**Wallace:** Hmph…

**Matthew:** _*a little panicked* _He's… really… big!

**Wallace:** So, you've come..

**Sain:** _*in a "Holy Shit!" sort of manner*_ Aah!!

**Maiu:** _*going pale*_ No… A heavy-armored knight!?

**Kent:** _*blanching*_ You! You're… Lord Wallace!

**Lyn:** _*worried*_ Kent, who is this?

**Kent:** _*still mildly panicked* _He used to be commander of the knights of Caelin.

**Sain:** _*hoping to get rid of him* _Aren't you supposed to be retired?? I heard you were sowing fields, now!

**Wallace:** _*grumpily* _I am, and I was. Then, I received orders from Lord Lundgren. I was told to capture an imposter and a pair of rogue knights.

**Kent:** Lord Wallace! Surely you don't believe us to be oath breakers, do you?

**Wallace:** _*ignoring him*_ Bring me the girl that claims to be Lady Madelyn's child.

**Sain:** _*toughening up* _What are your intentions?

**Wallace:** If I don't like what I see, I will take her.

**Kent:** _*sternly* _We will prevent you.

**Wallace:** _*snorts a laugh*_ You? Prevent me? You must be-

**Lyn:** Enough! I'm right here! I am Lyndis.

**Wallace:** Ah… _*looking her over sternly, but appraisingly*_

**Lyn:** I'll understand if you don't believe me. But I've had enough of you and your foolish posturing!

**Maiu:** _*warning, worried*_ Lyn, this isn't a man you should get angry…

**Wallace:** Hmm… Such beautiful eyes…

**Lyn:** _*short, stunned pause*_ …Pardon?

**Wallace:** I've been a knight for 30 years, and there is one thing I learned. A person with eyes as bright and true as yours is no deceiver!

**Maiu:** You…. You can tell that? Just by looking at her?

**Wallace:** Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hahh!! Ah, yes! I like you, girl! Why, I believe I'll even join your little band of mercenaries!

**Sain:** _*utterly dumbfounded* _Are you… Are you serious?

**Wallace:** This old bull's pledged his loyalty to Caelin. I would never allow a usurper on the throne. Least of all a snake like Lundgren! Let's march!

**Kent:** _*dumbfounded, but pleased*_ Lord Wallace! He… He hasn't changed at all.

**Lyn:** I like him. He's… honest.

**Kent:** That he is. He deserves our respect.

**Maiu:** He's also getting ahead of us… Lord Wallace! If I could have your aid?

**Wallace:** Eh? And who might you be, miss?

**Lyn:** She's my friend, Maiu.

**Wallace:** So, then? What do you need of me?

**Maiu:** Our situation is thus- We have an advance unit of Caelin soldiers approaching from the north. There's also a fairly large group of bandits coming up from the mountains to the south, we believe their intention is to use the approaching fog to sack the nearby village.

**Wallace:** Caelin soldiers, and bandits, eh? Those soldiers don't realize they're simply being manipulated by Lundgren, their loyalty to Caelin blinds them.

**Maiu:** I'd like to avoid fighting the soldiers, if possible. But with the bandits, we'll have no choice, and that will give those soldiers all the opportunity they need to capitalize on us.

**Wallace:** Hmph. I see your point. So, then. What do you suggest we do?

**Maiu:** Do you think you could speak with the soldiers? Convince them to stand down from the fight? Or perhaps lead them in another direction?

**Wallace:** Mmm, not likely. These are Eagler's men. They follow his orders alone… No need to worry, however. Eagler has been a friend of mine for a long time. Leave those knights to me! I'll have them take me to Eagler, himself!

**Lyn:** Is that wise?

**Kent:** It's Lord Wallace. _*as if it were a matter of fact*_

**Sain:** I once saw him take down an entire squadron of knights, in our training days.

**Maiu:** All right- Lyn, you take the company to head off those bandits. I'll take Rath with us, to send word.

**Lyn:** _*surprised*_ You're going with him?

**Maiu:** _*calling over her shoulder*_ I always like to hedge my bets! _*we hear hoof beats as Rath follows*_

**Sain:** …Well. They seem to get along rather splendidly, don't they?

**Lyn:** Maiu… _*shaking her head with a helpless smile, then resuming command*_ The fog's rolling in. We can't hit an enemy we can't see. Keep your eyes open, everyone!

_**Scene change:**__ Back to Maiu & Wallace & Rath…_

**Wallace:** _*lamenting as he takes heavy steps*_ Ah… I'd planned on living out my days in peace, on my farm… It looks as though it's time to take up arms once more. Maiu! You're the tactician of this group, correct?

**Maiu:** I am.

**Wallace:** What are my orders?

**Maiu:** We should lay in wait, here. That forward unit should be coming down along this road, any moment. Rath? Keep a close lookout.

**Rath:** Hm.

**Maiu:** We need to convince them to abandon the search, and take us back to General Eagler. If we can avoid a fight by convincing him of the truth of the situation, so much the better.

**Wallace:** Mm. Eagler's a good man. He'll hear us out, if nothing more.

**Maiu:** Still, it wouldn't hurt if you used that knight crest of yours.

**Wallace:** Eh? Ha-ha-haaaa! So, you've noticed my knight crest, have you? You've eyes like a hawk, my friend!

**Maiu:** Where did you get it? Crests of any sort are very valuable, and very rare.

**Wallace:** It was given to me upon my decommission. However, I've never had a reason to use it, before. Once I've used the crest, I'll be even stronger! _*playfully*_ A terrifying thought, isn't it? Ha-ha-ha-haaaa! …You know how they work, don't you?

**Maiu:** _*nodding*_ Mm-hmm. Crests are imbued with a sacred blessing that's used to draw out the hidden potential of a person, depending on their class.

**Rath:** Maiu, the knights are coming.

**Wallace:** What are you waiting for? Order me to use the knight crest!! _*class-change plays*_

**Soldier 2:** Halt! Who goes there?!

**Wallace:** Ha-ha-ha-haaaa! Look! A giant walks among you! My defense is impenetrable! Come! Break your weapons against me!

_**Scene Change:**__ Back to Lyn's group._

**Lyn:** _*a rushing charge up to a bandit*_ Haaaaaa_aaahhhh!!!_

**Bandit 1:** Bluugghh!! _*dies*_

**Dorcas:** Hmph!

**Bandit 2:** Dyahhh! _*dies*_

**Serra:** By the glory of Elimine! _*healing*_

**Lucius:** Ah… Thank you, sister Serra.

**Erk:** Hmph…. Fireball!

**Wil:** That looks like the last of them.

**Lyn:** Good. Let's see if we can't catch up to Maiu and Lord Wallace.

**Sain:** Milady Lyndis! _*calling her attention to Rath's approach, so he doesn't sound panicked*_

**Lyn:** Rath?

**Rath:** _*rides up*_ Maiu bade that I give you this. _*hands over a message*_

**Lyn:** _*reading*_ …She and Lord Wallace are being escorted to see General Eagler.

**Kent:** Is that wise? We don't know if he believes in Lundgren's story.

**Lyn:** She wants to convince him of the truth. But in the event of him not listening, she's bade us to cross into his estate, using the bridge west of here…. She says "keep to the trees".

**Sain:** She must mean the forest to the north of his estate. There's a heavily wooded area, there. In this mist, it would be very hard for enemies to spot us in there- especially in this fog.

**Lyn:** That must be her plan, then… What of the brigands?

**Matthew:** There don't appear to be any more heading down. We should be able to cross the bridge without any difficulty.

**Lyn:** All right. Matthew, you take point… _*to herself*_ Oh, Maiu… I hope you know what you're doing…

**Bard:** …As Maiu had intended, the scouting soldiers promptly reacted to the orders of the intimidating General Wallace, taking the two of them to the estate of General Eagler. It was her hope that she and Wallace could convince the general of Lundgren's falsities, and allow them all to pass safely… But the young strategist knew better than to assume it would be a simple task. If it turned out that the general did not believe her, then they would then be in the enemy's grasp, and Lyn and their company would be left at a terrible disadvantage, as they would not only be forced to fight Eagler's men, but also to storm the castle, in order to rescue the two of them. Maiu's crimson eyes peered out from the depths of her deep, green cowl, watching the tree line for sign of her comrades. But covered in the thick hush of fog, the tactician could make out little more than the shapes of the trees, themselves…

**Bard:** They were brought to a halt outside the fortress gates, and asked to wait while one of the scouts ran inside to report to his lord.

**Maiu:** _*whispering to Wallace*_ Why do they not bring us inside the castle? Wouldn't it be more to their advantage to keep us where we can't easily escape?

**Wallace:** _*whispering back*_ Perhaps they think I am simply here to offer Eagler my aid… Or, perhaps…

**Maiu:** Perhaps?

**Wallace:** Never mind. Here he comes. _*a short pause before he bellows*_ Eagler!

**Eagler:** _*approaching on horseback*_ General Wallace… It's been a long time, my friend. What brings you to my estate? I had heard you were retired.

**Wallace:** Aye, and so I was… _*bitterly*_ Until all this business began. I presume you've heard from Lord Lundgren as well? About the so-called usurper?

**Eagler:** I have been told that two of our knights have taken up arms alongside a Sacaen girl, claiming her to be Lady Madelyn's lost daughter. And that they travel in the company of a small legion, headed for Sacae… Tell me, Wallace, what is it you think of these events?

**Wallace:** It's all bollox, Eagler. Lundgren's using them as a chance to grab for power- you know of his ambitions as well as I. And with Marquis Caelin ill, he's seeking to put an end to any threats there might be to his claim…

**Eagler:** _*a pause, contemplating Wallace's meaning*_ …So, you've sided with the girl, as well, have you?

**Wallace:** Hmph!

**Eagler:** _*accusatory*_ I find it hard to believe that you would so readily betray Caelin, General Wallace.

**Wallace:** I fight for Caelin's honor! Not for Lundgren's lies! The girl is no pretender, Eagler- I've seen this for myself! But Lundgren insists that she has come to usurp the throne- that she is nothing more than a common thief, aided by two traitorous knights, sending all of Caelin's soldiers after her. Meanwhile, he does nothing for Marquis Caelin's supposed illness, letting his own brother slip closer to death, while he lords over Caelin itself! Who do you think is the real usurper, Eagler??

**Eagler:** Hmph… You always were one to make speeches… Who is your traveling companion, Wallace? I see the glint of crimson eyes beneath that cowl, and I have heard it told that the girl Lyndis keeps the company of a red-eyed strategist.

**Maiu:** You're assumptions are correct, sir… _*Maiu pulls back her hood*_ I am indeed the strategist of Lady Lyndis. My name is Maiu.

**Soldiers:** _*a few of them gasp*_

_**Scene Change-**__ back to Lyndis & company._

**Lyn:** _*after a lengthy pause for the scene change*_ …Matthew, what could you see?

**Matthew:** It seems that the general has decided to meet with Lady Maiu and General Wallace just outside the compound wall. They're surrounded by only a few soldiers, I believe the rest are already out on patrol, but it's also possible that they're simply waiting inside the castle, itself.

**Kent:** Strange… Why would General Eagler meet with them outside the estate?

**Lyn:** Something wrong?

**Sain:** It's strategically unsound. General Eagler has not only our tactician at his mercy, but General Wallace, as well. If he were to trap them within his compound, then we'd be forced to lay siege to the castle, in order to get them back, wasting precious time and valuable strength.

**Kent:** Perhaps. But General Eagler is a man of honor. He would not be so cowardly as to make prisoners of those who have come to treat with him, even he does believe Lord Lundgren.

**Lyn:** _*thinking*_ Hmm… Kent, Sain. Come with me.

**Kent:** Milady?

**Lyn:** Matthew, keep watch on us. If we cannot bring back Maiu and General Wallace without a fight, then the rest of you are to engage the enemy from your concealment.

**Sain:** _*surprised*_ Lady Lyndis! Is that wise? Lady Maiu bade us only to watch from the forest.

**Lyn:** I've no intention of allowing my friend to be made a prisoner, on my behalf. If this General Eagler is as honorable a man, as you say, then there should be cause for concern. Now, let's go.

_**Scene Change-**__ Returning to the compound._

**Maiu:** _*after the scene change pause*_ …My lord, I have come to you in the hopes of avoiding bloodshed. General Wallace tells me that you are a man of excellent caliber, and both Kent and Sain speak highly of you as well. Please, in the interest of sparing our forces, will you not at least hear me out?

**Eagler:** _*contemplating*_ …Speak, then. But do not think that I will believe you as easily as Wallace!

**Maiu:** …General Eagler, I assure you, upon the honor mf my men, that Lyndis is no pretender. She is indeed the daughter of Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a Sacaen nomad- Lyn's father- several years ago. Until recently, Lyn was not even aware of her noble heritage, and were it not for Sain and Kent, who had been sent to find her upon the orders of Marquis Caelin himself, she would have never known. You see… Last year, Lady Madelyn, her husband, and almost the entire Lorca tribe were slain, brutally slaughtered by bandits. If not for her parents' sacrifice, Lyn would have been among the dead, herself.

**Maiu:** General Eagler, Lyndis has not come to Caelin in for any title or inheritance, but Lord Lundgren cares nothing for this- he has sent assassins after her before she even became aware of her heritage. She has no interest in the lordship of Caelin. Her only interest, her only hope, is to meet with her Grandfather, the Marquis Caelin…. General Eagler, I beg you- on behalf of Lady Lyndis, and of your own Marquis- let us pass. We do not wish to fight with your men, brave knights of Caelin, all. And I do not doubt that you've equally no desire for bloodshed. Do not believe the lies of Lundgren, general. For the sake of your men- indeed, for the sake of Caelin, itself …Let us pass.

**Wallace:** You see, Eagler? They've no wish for battle.

**Eagler:** _*sadly/subdued*_ Ah… Is that so? You are… _*his tone changes bitterly, as if he's remembered something, and becomes angry* _No… Enough! There's nothing more to be said. _*challenging*_ Why should I believe the words of a girl who is not even here to defend herself?! Instead, she sends you in her place! A coward's act!

**Maiu:** No! That's not true!

**Eagler:** _*calling out*_ Bring forth the imposter who calls herself "Lyndis", I say! Let her speak for herself, if it is not so!

**Wallace:** Eagler! You fool!

**Lyn:** _*calling from a distance*_ I am Lyndis!

**Maiu/Eagler/Wallace:** *_Maiu, Eagler, and Wallace all gasp or grunt accordingly to their character.*_

**Maiu:** Lyn! Kent, Sain!

**Eagler:** Hmph! …I am gravely disappointed in the two of you. Kent, Sain. You were among our finest.

**Kent:** General Eagler! Surely you, of all Caelin's soldiers, can see that we are not traitors!

**Sain:** The two of us sought out the Lady Lyndis upon the Marquis Caelin's direct orders! It was upon his command we found her, so that he might meet with his Granddaughter!

**Kent:** Our loyalty has always been with Caelin, my lord. Our battle now is against Lundgren, the true usurper of Caelin's throne!

**Eagler:** Enough! I name you traitor's all! And I will not allow this pretender to pass this place!

**Lyn:** I am no pretender. I'd ask you to believe me, but your mind and heart seem set.

**Wallace:** Eagler! Know now that if you choose to oppose this girl, then you will have me to contend with, as well!

**Eagler:** I see… So be it, then. Let the outcome of this battle be placed upon the victor!

**All:** _*Lyn, Kent, Sain, Wallace, and Maiu all gasp/grunt in surprise*_

**Eagler:** Your young tactician is quite correct. I've no desire to waste the lives of my men, and I've heard enough of the exploits of your company to know that they are no minor enemy to contend against… Therefore, I propose this instead- a duel, Wallace! To the death, between you and I! The battle- and the fate of your company will be decided upon its outcome!

**All:** _*the others again gasp*_

**Wallace:** Fool…As you wish, ten. At the very least, let mine me the blow that finishes you!

**Bard:** …With the Legion's fate now in the hands of General Wallace, they could do naught but watch helplessly as the two men squared off with one another… Both were brave soldiers of Caelin, proud and noble. And each was a force to be reckoned with, a warrior of unsurpassed skill… So, why, then, did these two gallant knights have to fight with one another?

**Wallace:** …Eagler.

**Eagler:** Hm?

**Wallace:** I haven't seen your nephew among your men.

**Eagler:** _*his tone should hint that something sinister has happened*_ …My sister's son was recently restationed. He is no longer here.

**Wallace:** I see… That's good then. I'd hate for him to see you fall.

**Eagler:** Enough talk… Draw your blade!

**Eagler/Wallace:** _*as Eagler's horse rears, both men let out charging battle cries*_

**Bard:** …It was a battle that had been fought a hundred times before. In the training courts and sparring fields of Caelin's knights, since their days as squires, these two men had fought alongside one another. In the battles of Caelin's past, when Lord Hausen had been in his prime, they had defended the land from bandits and mercenaries alike. Exchanging blows with as many enemies as they had with each other, and their sparring matches always ended with smiles and laughter, encouraging words… Today, however, they shared no smiles. There would be no laughter for these men, no words of encouragement after. For today… one would fall…

**Eagler:** _*calling out his name as a battle cry* Wallaaaaaaace!!_

**Wallace:** _*likewise* Eagleeeeeerr!!! *there is the sound of a fatal blow being struck*_

**Bard:** …General Eagler had fallen to the lance of General Wallace…

**Eagler:** _*dying, as he speaks*_ Gah... B-huh! …W-Wallace…

**Wallace:** …I'm here, old friend.

**Eagler:** _*struggling to talk, coughing up blood, and feeling a great deal of pain* _-Nnng… You must… Go… Go quickly. The Marquis… He knows nothing of this… His life is… There's no illness… Only… poison… Please… for the Marquis… for… all of Caelin…Wallace… You must…! _*dies*_

**Wallace:** …I will, old friend… I swear it…

**Soldier:** …General Wallace. Lady Lyndis. This way, please.

**Lyn:** What?

**Soldier:** They are the general's final orders, milady. If he was to fall in this battle, then he commanded that we were to escort you and your company to the borders of the estate.

**Lyn:** What? But why would he…?

**Wallace:** _*giving his dead friend a moment of respect*_ All right, then. Let's get moving! If we hurry, we can make the borders of Castle Caelin by tomorrow morning!

**Bard:** Urged onward by the strong presence of General Wallace, and safely guided by the men of the fallen General Eagler, Lyndis' Legion pressed quickly forward, leaving the estate, and its sad end, far behind them…

**Lyn:** _*spoken among the sounds of travel*_ …What kind of man, was General Eagler?

**Kent:** _*subdued*_ When Sain and I first began as knights, he was our captain. Our teacher…

**Wallace:** …

**Lyn:** …I think he must have known we were telling the truth. But, then… why did he force the fight?

**Sain:** Something must have… Lord Lundgren was exerting some hold on him… Eagler was trying to protect someone. A friend, perhaps, or family.

**Kent:** General Wallace?

**Wallace:** …

**Maiu:** Whatever his reasons, we owe General Eagler a great deal. Truly, he was a man of honor, and high caliber. For his sake, now, as well as that of Marquis Caelin, we cannot fail.

**Lyn:** _*angry*_ May Lundgren never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth! I care not what others do- I WILL stop that man!

**Maiu:** _*calmly*_ …On the morrow. Our final battle is approaching.

_**Scene Change:**__ Marquis Caelin's quarters, Castle Caelin._

**Lundgren:** _*tauntingly*_ How are you feeling today, my dear brother?

**M. Caelin:** _*bitterly, weak from the poison*_ Lundgren… You… You fiend…

**Lundgren:** _*smug*_ Your granddaughter is dead, by now. And soon, you will join her.

**M. Caelin:** _*heartbroken*_ Lyndis… Why did this happen? I… I only wanted to see her once…

**Lundgren:** have you lost all hope? Has your life lost all meaning? Then hurry up and die, you miserable old dotard! You and your precious granddaughter are in my way! I curse your name! I despise you! My worthless wretch of a brother!


	12. Episode 12 The Distant Plains

**Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword**

Episode 12: The Distant Plains 

**Cast**

**The Bard:**

**Maiu:**

**Lyn:**

**Kent:**

**Sain:**

**Florina:**

**Rath:**

**Matthew:**

**Nils:**

**Ninian:**

**Wil:**

**Erk:**

**Serra:**

**Lucius:**

**Dorcas:**

**Wallace:**

**Lundgren:**

**M. Caelin:**

**Ethain:**

**Reissman:**

**Soldier 1:**

**Soldier 2:**

**Soldier 3:**

**Soldier 4:**

**Soldier 5:**

**The Bard:**

_Once, dragons and men coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom- a peace that had lasted many generations. However, all that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the very foundations of the world. This war was called the Scouring. Defeated and humbled, the dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land, reaching even the furthest islands…_

_A millennium has passed, since those darkest days ended…_

_Opening Song_

**Bard:** Chapter 12… The Distant Plains…

**Bard:** …General Eagler has been defeated, though the victory was shallow, at best… For with his defeat, did the General instruct his men to safely guide Lyn to the borders of Castle Caelin, leaving them unharmed. For whatever reasons, it appeared that Eagler had been coerced into following Lundgren's orders, to protect something or someone dear to himself… But, to protect Caelin, he had commanded his men to assist the Lady Lyndis, upon his defeat.

**Bard:** …But with this sad victory comes one boon, in the form of a powerful ally. General Wallace, Eagler's long-time friend and companion, has joined the Legion. Disgusted and angered by Lundrgen's callow tactics, the powerful and fearsome general had come out of retirement to assist them in their fight against the tyrant. As much for his fallen friend, as for Caelin itself…

**Bard:** …Lyn, Maiu, and the Legion draw ever nearer to castle Caelin. And within the castle walls, Lyn's bitter enemy, Lundgren, awaits… A man who would kill his own kin for the throne. He is the source of all their troubles… And he must be stopped…

_**Scene Setting:**__It is night. The company has come to a stop, to rest and prepare for the morning's expected battle._

**Kent:** Lady Lyndis, you should be able to see Castle Caelin, once we poass these mountains, tomorrow morning.

**Lyn:** I see… Grandfather… I'll be with you, soon…

**Kent:** …Everything rests on this next battle.

**Sain:** _*unusually serious, for him*_ Lundgren will not be receiving the reinforcements he expected. He'll move against us with everything he has.

**Lyn:** Let him come. Let them all come! I will not be turned! I will see my grandfather… I've come too far to let anyone stand in my way.

**Kent:** …Lady Maiu? Should we not be forming up some sort of strategy?

**Maiu:** …No. I understand you're all concerned, but right now, what everyone needs most, is rest. With the sort of battle we're expecting, tomorrow, I need you all at your best.

**Sain:** Rest, eh… With Castle Caelin so close, I don't think I could sleep at all, tonight.

**Maiu:** _*__sighs gently_ *…Take a look… Everyone is quiet. Even Serra…. Will can't seem to stop checking his fletchings. And though his spellbook's open, Erk hasn't turned a single page. Florina's so tense that even her Pegasus is unsettled. Dorcas keeps honing the edges of his axes, and Lucius keeps reciting prayers. Matthew may look like he's sleeping, but if you watch him, you'll notice that he peeks open an eye, every now and again. In fact, the only one who's sleeping at all is…

**Wallace:** _*a few loud snores*_

**Kent:** _*surprised*_ Lord Wallace?

**Lyn:** I'm amazed… He can sleep so soundly, even with such an important battle, looming ahead of us.

**Maiu:** It's precisely because of the battle ahead that he's sleeping so. If you don't get your rest when you can, then you'll be of no use in the battles ahead.

**Sain:** _*amused* _Wish I could sleep like that. But right now, I think we're all too worked up to get much rest.

**Nils:** …Well, if that's the case, then… I've a suggestion.

**Lyn:** Nils? You're still awake at this hour?

**Ninian:** I'm afraid that neither of us could sleep very well. Due to our abilities, we pick up on the feelings of others, and because everyone is so unsettled, we are, as well.

**Lyn:** Oh… I'm so sorry, Ninian. We don't mean to.

**Nils:** No, it's all right. You can't help being worried, with your grandfather so close.

**Ninian:** Nils is correct. You should not apologize for the way you feel. But Lady Maiu is correct- you need to get your rest.

**Maiu:** Hmm… So, you said you had an idea, Nils?

**Nils:** Mm-hmm. Since everyone's having trouble sleeping, why don't we do something to help put them at ease? A lullaby could do a lot for them.

**Sain:** Ah, now that's a good idea! _*getting melodramamtic again*_ A song from the lovely lady Maiu would do much to ease the worries of the heart!

**Ninian:** Yes, that would be a wonderful idea!

**Kent:** Well, not that I'm usually one to agree with Sain's hair-brained schemes, but… I think he might have a point this time.

**Maiu:** _*surprised/embarrassed* _ What?! No, you can't be serious! I haven't sung fro a crowd in months!

**Nils:** But it would really help calm everyone down!

**Kent:** Yes. And it would help their morale as well, I think.

**Ninian:** Oh, please, Lady Maiu. If you like, Nils can play an accompaniment for you.

**Maiu:** What? But, I- that is-!

**Lyn:** …Come on, Maiu. What do you say?

**Maiu:** _*sighs in defeat, after a pause*_ …Oh, all right. You win.

**Nils:** Yay! _*laughing*_

**Ninian:** _*giggles happily, in agreement with her brother*_

_There is a long pause. Maiu sings "Adesso E Fortuna", from Lodoss War. Lyrics will be provided to Maiu's VA._

**Bard:** …The gentle voice of Maiu rang like a bell into the clear night sky, bringing rest to those who could find none. Her song soothed those hearts made weary, and brought an ease to fear. But while the reprise was much needed, it could not shake the knowledge of the following day's impending battle…

_**Scene Change:**__ The next day._

**Kent:** There it is, milady. Castle Caelin.

**Lyn:** …Grandfather…

**Wallace:** Buck up, girl. We'll get to your grandfather in time.

**Lyn:** Ah, General Wallace.

**Sain:** The general's right, milady! There's no need to fear!

**Wil:** What are you looking so worried for? Isn't this what we set out to do?

**Florina:** We'll do our best for you, Lyn!

**Lucius:** Saint Elimine, be with us.

**Serra:** Well, of course she is! After all, I'm here, aren't I? Oh-ho-ho-hoooo!

**Erk:** _*groaning*_ Please, station me beside someone else…

**Dorcas:** Hmph.

**Rath:** …Lyn of the Lorca. There is no time for hesitation...

**Lyn:** Yes… Yes, you're right. Everyone… thank you.

**Maiu:** _*encouragingly*_ Lyn?

**Lyn:** This is it, Maiu. This is our final test. My friends, for one last time, lend me your strength!

**Maiu:** Hmm… _*smiling at Lyn, then becoming her strategist self- get ready for a speech. I'll divvy it up into multiple lines t make it easier*_ All right, everyone listen up! Castle Caelin is on the other side of that mountain, but due to the layout of the land, we won't be able to reach it directly. Caelin is criss-crossed with rivers, all over the place, creating a labyrinth of naturally-formed moats, which we will have no choice but to cross.

**Maiu:** Now, there are a number of bridges spanning those rivers, and from what I've determined of Caelin's rivers, there are two primary spots that we must cross. But you can be certain that each of them is barricaded by a checkpoint set up by Caelin soldiers, following the orders of Lundgren. These men have no idea of the truth of the matter, and it is my hope to avoid a battle with them…

**Maiu:** This unfortunately means that we will be forced to engage Caelin's soldiers, to reach our goal… The two checkpoints we must cross are the one on the north and western banks! And will no doubt be heavily fortified. But they are all that stands between us! Just this one last battle! And Castle Caelin is ours!

**Maiu:** Lundgren will rue the day he dared to seize Caelin's throne! Now! For Caelin!

**All:** _Huuaaahhhhhh!!!_

**Bard:** Maiu's stirring words roused a mighty cry of battle from her troops, invoking smiles of encouragement from Lyn and her two knights. The time of the final battle had come…

_**Scene Change-**__ Castle Caelin…_

**Soldier:** L-lord Lundgren! We've spotted them! On the outskirts of the river !

**Lundgren:** Have the checkpoints been set up? And the ballistae?

**Soldier:** Y-yes, milord. But… is it really necessary to use so much force? Against such a small- _*cut off*_

**Lundgren:** Are you questioning my orders?!

**Soldier:** N-no, sir!

**Lundgren:** Then get out of my sight! Make certain that our forces are ready for their approach! _*a door slams*_ …This is my realm… And you've entered without my permission. _*shouting*_ You will not leave these lands alive!!

_**Scene Change-**__ Back to Lyndis' Legion._

**Lyn:** Those clouds look bad. It's going to rain soon. Maiu, we should press on while we're still able.

**Maiu:** _*agreeing*_ Mmm. Everyone, be ready! We're approaching the first checkpoint!

**Rath:** Maiu! Up ahead!

**Maiu:** Hmm?

**Lyn:** What do you see?

**Maiu:** …Mages, archers, and soldiers. No cavaliers or armored knights… Wait. There's a town, just beyond the checkpoint.

**Kent:** That would be Malinost. It's the closest trade center, near to the castle, since within the castle walls is reserved for the soldiers and their families.

**Maiu:** I see a squadron of knights, stationed at its outskirts- most likely for the village's protection. They'll be tough to avoid, after busting through that checkpoint… All right, then. Rath! Florina! The two of you are to be our forward unit! Rath, you go in first, and take out those archers.

**Rath:** Hm!

**Maiu:** Then Florina, you will fly in from behind him, to handle the mages- your magic resistance should make them an easy task, for you.

**Florina:** R-right!

**Maiu:** Once the forward unit begins its assault on the checkpoint guards, the rest of us will rush the bridge, to meet the oncoming charge of those knights surrounding Malinost! We must be across that bridge, before the rain starts!

**All of Lyndis' Legion:** _*I would like for all of you to create about 30 seconds of various ad-lib "battle" sounds for your character. Begin with a charge, then throw in dodges, attacks, grunts, spell-casting, etc. Record it all on one line, but keep each sound evenly spaced, so that I can select a singular sound, to mix into the battle.__** Record all battle lines in one, continuous take!**__*_

**All Enemy Soldiers:** _*I ask the same of you, as I asked of the Legion, in the line above. Keep in mind that it's not just knights and soldiers, but also mages, shamans, and swordsmen. And, in addition to all the attacks and such, as the "bad guys", you will also be throwing in death cries. Also, please throw in one or two extra lines, like I have listed below. These are simply examples, and your line doesn't have to be exactly the same, as these. __**Record all battle lines in one, continuous take!**__*_

"This way, men!" - "Chaaaaaarge!!" – "Sir! The checkpoint has come under attack!" – "It's the Legion!" – "It's the pretender, Lyndis! The usurper, is here!" – Etc.

**Bard:** …The charge upon the bridge checkpoint came swift and terrible. As Florina and Rath made quick work of the initial guards, the rest of the Legion soon followed, rushing the enemy soldiers before they had a chance to properly set themselves. Those knights surrounding Malinost soon left their posts at the village to join in the fray, and a vicious battle soon ensued. The soldiers of Caelin fought valiantly, believing they were defending their homes, but the Legion fought better still. For each one of them knew that true justice was with them, that day…

**Wil:** Milady Lyndis! Up ahead!

**Lyn:** Hyyyah!! _*turning at Wil's call, now*_ Huh?

**Sain:** What is it?

**Matthew:** There's a force of Caelin knights, headed this way!

**Maiu:** Florina! What can you see?

**Florina:** Umm, I… Th-the enemy appears to be made up mostly of c-cavaliers and s-soldiers… There's quite a lot of them!

**Kent:** Damn! Lundgren must've stationed more troops, to the south of the village, out of our range of sight!

**Sain:** But, who's that leading them?

**Kent:** Hmm? Wait… isn't that…

**Ethain:** _*challengingly*_ General Wallace! I call you out to face me!

**Wallace:** Hhn? _*pause, as he asses the knight*_ …Ah. You're Ethain, aren't you? Eagler's nephew?

**Ethain:** I am. By the orders of Lord Lundgren, I took command of the first battalion. _*grimly*_ After I'd heard of what became of my uncle… I personally requested to lead my unit against you in battle, this day.

**Wallace:** I see… So, it's vengeance for your uncle, is it? _*sighs deeply, muttering to himself*_ Eagler, you fool… So this is why you were following Lundgren's orders. Because he had your sister's only child… _*challenging*_ Come on then, boy! It would be discourteous of me, as a knight, to refuse the challenge of a friend's kin! As Eagler's killer, I welcome your vengeance!

**Ethain:** …Heh. _*shaking his head helplessly, turning to Lyn in good humor*_ You… You are the Lady Lyndis, are you not?

**Lyn:** I am.

**Ethain:** Milady. _*sounds of him kneeling*_ I offer you my sword and service. I and my men are your loyal retainers.

**Lyn:** !

**Wallace:** Eh?

**Kent:** What is…

**Ethain:** Before I left the estate on Lundgren's orders, my uncle informed me of the truth of the situation. I was aware that I was being transferred, only so Lundgren could keep control over my uncle… _*sadly*_ When I heard of his death at your hands, General, I came to understand that it was the only way he had been able to protect both Caelin, and I… Please, milady. Command us!

**Sain:** …Hah! Incredible!

**Matthew:** Well, I'll be!

**Lyn:** …I thank you, captain. And I welcome your aid. You may rise.

**Ethain:** If I may speak frankly, milady?

**Lyn:** You may.

**Ethain:** I know your goal is the castle, so I must advise you against taking the second checkpoint. Lundgren has stationed heavily armored knights and cavalry all about it. With such a small force, I fear breaking through it would be difficult, even with my men to aid you.

**Maiu:** Then what would you advise, captain? Caelin is a labyrinth of rivers, and the bridges are the only crossing points- we can't avoid them.

**Ethain:** …To the south, there is a river that was recently flooded in a rainstorm, and the bridges washed out. Before then, it was heavily lined with thick trees. However, because of the flood, most of those trees have now been ripped out of the ground- there, you see?

**Maiu:** Hmm? _*telescoping sound*_ …Yes, I do. _*smirking*_ Now I see your point. With trees like that, we could make our own bridge, and never have to worry about fighting any of Caelin's soldiers. But how then do we reach the castle? As I recall from Caelin's maps, that leads only to the south, and away from Castle Caelin.

**Ethain:** No need to worry. If you follow the river along to the west, at its last bend before turning south, there is another copse of trees, in similar condition. Cross there, and you will be in direct line with the castle- and far to the south of the checkpoint.

**Wallace:** Heh! You've thought this out, haven't you, boy?

**Ethain:** Thank you, sir. _*a bit sadly*_ It's the least I can do, for my uncle…

**Kent:** There's still the chance we could be spotted by the scouts along the checkpoint.

**Ethain:** Leave that to me. While your troupe makes its way along the river, I will lead my men in a feint against the soldiers at the checkpoint. In the oncoming rain, and focused upon me, they shouldn't even be able to glimpse you.

**Serra:** Wait a minute! Didn't you just say that the checkpoint is swarming with soldiers, and that it'd be impossible to cross?!

**Ethain:** Indeed. By we won't be crossing the bridge. Our only purpose is to tie up those soldiers in battle, to distract them from your movements. So long as we force them into the narrow corridors of the bridge, they won't be able to come at us, all at once.

**Dorcas:** Hmm. A daring strategy.

**Sain:** But what if Lundgren sends reinforcements? Once he realizes you've sided with us, you know he'll send everything he has to wipe you out.

**Ethain:** We're counting on it. The more men we draw away from the castle, then the less resistance you'll encounter, allowing you to rescue the Marquis Caelin.

**Wallace:** Hmm… It's a risky plan, and foolhardy, at best… But I'd expect nothing less of Eagler's nephew. Your uncle would be proud of you, boy.

**Ethain:** _*subdued*_ Thank you, general…

**Lyn:** What do you think, Maiu?

**Maiu:** …Captain. We will accept your assistance, under one condition.

**Ethain:** Milady?

**Maiu:** Spare as many Caelin soldiers, as you can. I want as few casualties on both sides, as possible.

**Ethain:** _*saluting*_ Milady! _*his men form up, and start to ride out*_

**Erk:** Do you really think we can trust him?

**Ninian:** Most certainly.

**Nils:** That man- he only wants to help protect the country he loves- and to avenge his uncle upon the man he holds responsible- Lundgren.

**Ninian:** You need not worry yourself. Had he been lying, we would've sensed it.

**Lyn:** So, then, Maiu. What do we do now?

**Maiu:** Now? …We wait for the rain. _*smiling up at the sky, a thunderclap sounds, and the rain starts downpouring*_

**Ethain:** Forward, men! For the Lady Lyndis! For Caelin! _*army charging*_

**All Soldiers:** _*more battle grunts, not too many, I'll just use some from the last batch. But feel free to throw in some ad-libs fitting the moment.*_

**Bard:** As the captain Ethan led his men in combat against the soldiers at the checkpoint, Lyndis' Legion made its way towards the washed-out banks of the southern river. As Ethain had promised, the recent flood had indeed weakened the trees enough for them to cut them down swiftly, using them as a makeshift bridge in place f the one that had been washed away…

**Bard:** The rain was heavy, and greatly hindered their movement, but under its cover, they were able to pass by the battle engaged at the checkpoint, without being spotted.

**Florina:** Maiu! I can see the castle, now! Captain Ethain was right!

**Maiu:** All right, good work. Now stay low, so you aren't spotted.

**Florina:** Ah! R-right…

**Maiu:** Dorcas? I need you to get to work on cutting down those trees. I need them ready to fall, at a moment's notice.

**Dorcas:** You don't want them down, now?

**Maiu:** Not until the rain clears. Once those trees go down, we'll need to make for Castle Caelin, with all haste. We have to dispatch any remaining soldiers quickly, and the rain only hamper's our movements. Not that I don't have faith in captain Ethain- it's Lundgren I don't trust. _*with disgust*_ That man's tactics are nothing but cowardice. There's no doubt in my mind that he's kept the strongest soldiers near himself. Therefore- for Ethain's sake, as much as our own, we have to do this quickly.

**Serra:** But the clouds are so dark! How can you tell the storm will clear, at all?

**Rath:** …It's already started.

**Serra:** Huh?

**Sain:** Matthew! How fare our allies, at the checkpoint?

**Matthew:** They seem to be holding their own… The rain is making maneuvering difficult for either side. I hope you know that'll stop, once the rain clears.

**Maiu:** I know.

**Matthew:** This telescope-thing of yours is very handy! I might just have to pick myself up one!

**Maiu:** So long as it's legally acquired. And not mine.

**Lyn:** The wind has shifted. Maiu, the storm is starting to break!

**Maiu:** All right- Florina! Fly up and take a look- what can you make out of enemy forces surrounding the castle?

**Florina:** Hupp! _*urging her Pegasus upwards*_ Umm… I-it looks like… Heavy armored knights- about three. And two magic-users, a mage and a shaman.

**Maiu:** Kent, Sain- the moment those trees come down, need the two of you to act as our advance unit, and take out those knights, ahead of us.

**Kent:** Milady!

**Sain:** With out goal so close, it's impossible for me to lose! _*cocky, as ever*_

**Maiu:** Take Erk and Lucius with you to handle the magic-users. Rath, you will be their support.

**Rath:** Hm.

**Erk:** So long as I'm not with Serra… Lucius? Are you all right?

**Lucius:** _*out of breath*_ F-fine… It's nothing, I promise. It won't affect my ability to fight.

**Maiu:** _*at first, concerned for Lucius*_ Hmm… _*reason takes over, they have no time*_ All right. Dorcas!

**Dorcas:** _*swinging his axe mightily*_ Hrrrrrmmm!!! _*a tree falls*_

**Maiu:** Now!

**Kent/Sain:** Hahhhh!! _*charging*_

**Soldier 1:** Hmm?!

**Soldier 2:** Impossible- it's the Legion!

**Soldier 3:** Defend the castle! Call back the second unit- dah! _*takes an arrow*_

**Rath:** Hmph! _*another shot*_

**Kent:** Stand down! We've no wish to fight Caelin soldiers!

**Soldier 1:** As if I'd heed the words of an oathbreaker! Die, trator!

**Sain:** Hyahhh!! _*his horse rears*_

**Soldier 1:** Daahhkkk!!

**Sain:** Don't waste your breath with words, Kent! The won't listen!

**Kent:**_ sadly*_ Hrrr… I know…

**Erk:** Fireball!!

**Soldier 2:** Gyahhh!!

**Lucius:** Descend, O Sword of Heaven… Lightning!!

**Soldier 3:** Hkggg!!

**Lucius:** _*pants*_

**Rath:** You don't look well. You should fall back, until the others arrive, and Serra can tend to you.

**Lucius:** I'm… all right… It's nothing Sister Serra can cure me of.

**Sain:** Watch out! The gates are opening!

**Kent:** Maiu was right- there's an entire squadron coming out!

**Erk:** Lucius!

**Lucius:** _*gasping*_ Hah!

**Dorcas:** Hmph! _*throws an axe*_

**Soldier 3:** Dahhh!!

**Dorcas:** You all right?

**Lucius:** Y-yes… thank you, Dorcas.

**Serra:** By the Glory of Elimine! _*healing*_

**Rath:** Hm. Seems the others have caught up.

**Soldier 4:** Om minos zaya…

**Florina:** Hmmm…! Hahh!

**Soldier 4:** Gahhhh!

**Matthew:** Ohhhhh, boy. Don't like the looks of this fellow!

**Soldier 5:** Hmph! Scoundrel-thief! Die!

**Matthew:** _*dodging*_ Whoa! No thanks! I think I'd rather die somewhere else! _*critical strike*_

**Soldier 5:** Kyaaghhh!! _*dies*_

**Matthew:** Heh! Not bad, if I say so! Too bad Oswin'll never believe it.

**Wil:** Look out! _*critical shot*_

**Soldier 1:** _*dies*_

**Matthew:** Whoa! … Thanks, Wil!

**Wil:** _*teasing*_ Woe's the day, a thief fails to watch his own back!

**Matthew:** Hey…

**Wallace:** Stand aside, louts!

**Soldier 3:** It's general Wallace! _*general shocked and terrified*_

**Wallace:** Unless you mean to die for Lundgren's falsities, lower your weapons, and let us pass!

**Soldier 1:** I don't understand- why would General Wallace side with that pretender??

**Soldier 2:** Lundgren's falsities? Does that mean that… she really is Marquis Caelin's granddaughter??

**Wallace:** Hmph! … Lady Lyndis, the remaining soldiers have surrendered. We can now enter the castle, unhindered.

**Lyn:** I see. Thank you, general.

**Maiu:** Everyone, inside the castle! Make certain the portcullis closes behind us! _*lots of running/galloping sounds, and the sound of a portcullis dropping*_

**Lyn:** _*after a long pause*_ …This is it, Maiu. My grandfather is just inside those walls…

**Maiu:** Yes… the only thing left, is- _*sounds of heavy footsteps*_

**Lundgren:** So… You're the girl claiming kinship with my brother!

**Sain:** Lundgren! _*growling to himself*_

**Kent:** Be carefully, milady!

**Lyn:** _*challengingly*_ You'll play this farce to the end, won't you, Lundgren?

**Lundgren:** The royal house of Caelin has no need of a Sacaen mongrel!

**Sain:** Curb your tongue! Traitorous bastard!

**Kent:** You dared to claim the Lady Lyndis a pretender, when it is you who has usurped the throne from our Marquis!

**Lundrgen:** Ahh. Kent, was it? And Sain, I believe? Hmph. You yet have a chance to redeem yourselves. Revoke your servitude to this child, here and now- proclaim her falsehood, and swear your loyalty to me, and all will be forgiven.

**Sain:** I would never forswear my loyalty to Lady Lyndis! Least of all for a cur like you!

**Kent:** It is you who should seek forgiveness, Lundgren!

**Lundgren:** Hmph! Fools… I'll put an end to this foolishness, here and now!

**Kent:** Hrahh!

**Sain:** Kahh!

**Lyn:** No! Kent, Sain! Stand down!

**Kent:** What?!

**Sain:** But, milady!

**Lyn:** No… _*with convictions*_ This is my battle… _*at Lundgren*_ To further your own black ambitions… You've harmed not only my grandfather, but the very land you ought to serve… I have neither pity nor mercy for you, Lundgren!

**Lundgren:** Wretch of a child! You dare to think you stand a chance against me?!

**Lyn:** …Maiu?

**Maiu:** Yes, Lyn?

**Lyn: **Do you remember Sacae? When we first began our journey?

**Maiu:** Yes.

**Lyn:** It seems like such a long time ago, now… But I can still remember the plains. The smell of the wind… the whisper of the grasses… All so far away, now…

**Maiu:** Lyn…

**Lyn:** …I know, now. I will never return there… Or if I do, it will never be the same… Too much has changed, including myself… But I will win. _*with conviction*_ NO matter what happens beyond this day, I will win! I swear it! _*short pause, then shouts*_ Lundgren! Prepare yourself!

**Lundgren:** Whelp! Come, then! And meet your death!

**Lyn:** Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh-_HAAAAHHHHHHH!!! *long-winded clash*_

**Lundgren:** Hrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaggghhhhh!!! _*critical attack*_

**All Legions:** _*except for Maiu, gasp or cry out according to your character*_

**Maiu:** Lyn! _* blood spills, a weapon is dropped, Lyn sheathes her sword.*_

**Lundgren:** _*his words and interspersed with coughing as he hacks up blood, his voice hoarse*_ Damn… That… annoying little girl… Nothing but a… a savage from Sacae… _*pause, as he drops to his knees*_ …The Caelin throne… should be… mine… …

**Lyn:** _*breathes out a deep sigh of relief*_

**All Legion:** _*cheers*_

**Sain:** Brilliantly fought, milady!

**Kent:** It's ended, at last.

**Florina:** Lyn! Thank goodness!

**Wil:** Nice shot!

**Dorcas:** Mm. Good job, ma'am.

**Serra:** Eeeeee! She did it! Erk, she did it!

**Erk:** So… noisy!

**Rath:** Well fought, Lyn of the Lorca.

**Matthew:** I guess my job's done, now.

**Lucius:** Elimine be praised.

**Nils:** Lyn! That was incredible!

**Ninian:** Congratulations, milady.

**Wallace:** Hmph! No less than the bastard deserved.

**Maiu:** …Well done, Lyn.

**Lyn:** Maiu… Everyone… Thank you... We've won. At last, I can see my grandfather.

**Reissmann:** …You are the Lady Lyndis, are you not?

**Lyn:** Who are you?

**Reissmann:** I am Reissmann, the chancellor of the Caelin royal family. I had received word from Kent and Sain, when you first met. I am afraid, however, that Lundgren discovered the message, and had me imprisoned within the castle… Lady Lyndis, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to your true home.

**Lyn:** Thank you… May I see my grandfather, now? _*eager*_

**Reissmann:** Yes, of course… I must warn you. Do not be shocked by what you see. Lundgren has been poisoning him for some time. His body has been ravaged… He's been bedridden for months. _*a pause, and we here a door creak open.*_

**M. Caelin:** Mm? Who is there? I said no visitors. I will see no one… _*sounding weak and heart-broken*_

**Lyn:** ….

**M. Caelin:** What are you doing? Leave me… to die…

**Lyn:** Um… Pardon me… My name is… I'm… Lyndis.

**Hausen:** Eh? Did you say, Lyndis? _*hopeful*_ Is that…

**Lyn:** _*a bit rushed, nervous*_ My father's name was Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca. My mother was… Madelyn…. I was raised on the plains.

**M. Caelin:** _*hopeful*_ …Could it be? Come. Come here. Let me see your face… Oh… Yes… _*tearfully joyful*_ There is no doubt. You are Madelyn's trueborn child. _*weeping with joy*_

**Lyn:** _*holding back tears, running to his arms*_ Grandfather!

**M. Caelin:** _*after a lengthy scene pause*_ …Lundgren told me my daughter had died. My child… and you, as well. He told me you were dead… Thank you… Thank you for living. Ahhh… I am blessed…

**Lyn:** _*sadly*_ Mother and Father were slain last year, by brigands. I… I was the only survivor. I lived on, but…

**M. Caelin:** Lyndis, please forgive a prideful old man. If I had but accepted your parents' love… There would have been no bandits. We would have lived here, together. In perfect peace.

**Lyn:** Grandfather… My parents… My tribe…_*gathering strength*_ Our life was one of love and peace. The end was tragic, but… up until the attack, we were truly happy.

**M. Caelin:** Truly? Madelyn had a life of happiness? Knowing that gives me so much joy.. Thank you, Lyndis. I can die in peace, now…

**Lyn:** no! Grandfather! You mustn't say that!

**M. Caelin:** There's no avoiding it, Lyndis. I've taken too much poison, for far too long. It's too late…

**Lyn:** Be brave, Grandfather! You will recover, believe me! On the plains, we say that illness fails in the face of a strong heart. I am with you, now! You mustn't give up!

**M. Caelin:** You're… with me…

**Lyn:** Yes. We have so much to talk about. Walks to take, music to listen to- there's so much I want to do with you, so much lost time to recover!

**M. Caelin:** That does sound… nice.

**Lyn:** Doesn't it? And once you're well, I'll take you to the plains. I'll show you the endless sky, the oceans of grass… I want you to know the lands my mother loved so much!

**M. Caelin:** The lands Madelyn loved… You're right. I still have… quite a bit of living to do.

**Lyn:** You can do it, Grandfather!

**M. Caelin:** Lyndis…

**Bard:** …With the defeat of Lundgren, Lyn's journey had at last come to an end. Reissmann quickly sent word to the deployed soldiers, revealing the truth of Lundgren's deception, and calling for them to lower their arms. Captain Ethain and his men were given high praise for their daring maneuver, which had allowed Lyndis' Legion to rescue the Marquis Caelin. Reissmann wasted no time, calling immediately for the castle physician's, to appraise of the Marquis' health. Though it would be several days until he recovered, and not once would Lyn leave his side…

**Bard:** It was in that time that Lyndis' Legion began to disband. Serra, as a priestess in service to House Ostia, was soon forced to depart, making certain to bring with her her reluctant bodyguard. Erk was seen to be walking as quickly as he could towards Ostia. General Wallace likewise left soon after. With his thirst for battle reawakened, the mighty general ventured away from Lycia. It is said that he was last seen wandering towards the mountains of Taliver. Shortly after the battle with Lundgren came to an end, Matthew disappeared. Where he is or what he's doing now is anyone's guess. Rath, after bidding his farewells, returned to his native land of Sacae. Lucius left for parts of Lycis unknown. He has since been seen traveling in the company of a red-haired mercenary. Ninian and Nils, the crimson-eyed performers, remained in Caelin for only a brief time. Once Ninian's ankle was healed, they slipped away without notice. The woodsman, Dorcas, was granted a fine reward for his services in the Legion, which he intended to use for the care of his wife, Natalie. He departed soon after, but returned after retrieving her. The two of them have now settled in a small town, in Pherae.

**Bard:** And as for the rest of the Legion… It had been three days since Lundgren's defeat… _*pause*_

**Sain:** _*excited*_ Lady Lyndis! Do you honestly plan on remaining here? Tell me truly!

**Lyn:** Yes, until my grandfather is well. I can't leave him now. I won't.

**Kent:** the physician says that Lord Hausen looks like a new man. It's like he was never ill. And it's all thanks to you, milady.

**Lyn:** He's the only family I have left. I want him to have a long, happy life.

**Florina:** Lady Lyndis!

**Lyn:** What is it, Florina?

**Florina:** I've been taken into service by House Caelin! From here on, Lyn- I mean, Lady Lyndis- We'll be together, always!

**Lyn:** Really? Oh, that pleases me so… but… Please don't call me "Lady Lyndis". For you, I'm still just "Lyn".

**Florina:** My pegasus and I fly for your house, now. I am your servant. There are rules to follow.

**Lyn:** Florina! _*just honestly surprised*_

**Florina:** I'm happiest when I'm with you. That's more important than how I address you. _*pleading*_ Please?

**Lyn:** I suppose I'll just have to get used to it, right? Very well, I understand.

**Florina:** Oh, thank you! I do love you, Lyn! Oops! I mean… Lady Lyndis!

**Lyn:** Hah-ha-ha! Oh, Florina!

**Wil:** Lady Lyndis! I've decided to stay, too!

**Lyn:** Wil? Weren't you planning on returning home?

**Wil:** Well, I was, but… I've grown quite fond of Lyndis' Legion, you know… I couldn't possibly leave everyone behind. I'll send word to my family, regarding my decision.

**Lyn:** I'm pleased to have you, Wil. Thank you.

**Wil:** Thank you, milady.

**Lyn:** Hmm… _*noticing someone missing*_ Hm? Ahh…

**Kent:** Something amiss, milady?

**Lyn:** I don't see… Kent, where is Maiu?

**Kent:** Ah. The Lady Maiu was last seen speaking to Reissmann, in the courtyard. I believe she was… readying a horse.

**Lyn:** What?! She couldn't have left already, could she??

**Sain:** She was seen riding out the eastern gate. If you ride fast, you should be able to catch her, before sundown. I'll have Reissmann prepare a horse.

**Lyn:** Please, do! _*long pause, galloping*_

**Maiu:** …Hmm?

**Lyn:** _*calling out from a distance*_ Maiu! _*her horse gallops up*_

**Maiu:** _*honestly surprised*_ Lyn! I thought you were still caring for Lord Hausen?

**Lyn:** Maiu… You're not leaving, are you? Without even saying farewell?

**Maiu:** _*sighs in defeat*_ …You were so occupied with your concern for your grandfather, I didn't think you'd have the time…

**Lyn:** _*chiding*_ Maiu!

**Maiu:** _*agreeing, amused*_ You're right. It was cowardly thinking, on my part. I apologize.

**Lyn:** _*sad*_ So… You are leaving, then?

**Maiu:** I'm afraid so…

**Lyn:** But, why? Don't tell me you're still afraid of that ridiculous superstition! We won, Maiu! Nothing's happened! And you know I don't care about the color of your eyes.

**Maiu:** _*smiling*_ Hm. Yes, I know.

**Lyn:** Let me speak with my grandfather. I'm certain he'll be more than happy to offer you a position as a strategist, here in Caelin.

**Maiu:** He already has… I refused.

**Lyn:** Uh?

**Maiu:** _*gently*_ I'm still…. Just an apprentice, Lyn. My training is… informal, at best. Commanding our small group was one thing, but… an army? I don't have that kind of experience. I'm not ready, Lyn. Not for that.

**Lyn:** Maiu…

**Maiu:** _*more cheerful*_ I've heard that there's an excellent university, in Etruria. It's free to any who wish study, and with the recommendation written for me by Lord Hausen, I should even be able to partake in some of their classes. After all, Etruria's known for having some of the best tacticians in all of Elibe.

**Lyn:** …I see…

**Maiu:** Lyn… I thought about it, truly. But I… It's more than just my lack of experience, Lyn… Ever since our battle ended, it's almost like… The wind… is calling me. Or pulling me, to… somewhere… I can't explain it. I'm sorry, Lyn.

**Lyn:** No. I'm not asking you stay. If you feel you must leave, then I've no right to stop you. It's just… I'll miss you. _*sniffles, becoming teary*_ When I found you unconscious on the plains… I had no idea we would be together for so long. You've helped us through so much, and I'm sure… you've learned all you can from us… _*trying to cheer up*_ You'll do just fine on your own. I have the utmost faith that you'll become a master tactician, Maiu. That's from someone who's seen you at work!

**Maiu:** Lyn… Thank you. For everything.

**Lyn:** Mm-hmm. Well then, take care… _*getting teary again*_ I… I hope I see you again. No- I'm sure that I will, someday…

**Maiu:** You've my word… Till next we meet. _*sounds of slow trotting off*_

**Lyn:** _*calling out*_ …Maiu! _*trotting stops*_ You'll… you'll always be… the dearest friend I have, in life!

**Maiu:** _*gently, smiling*_ …As you are mine, Lady Lyndis of Caelin… Fare thee well.

**Bard:** …Little is known about where Maiu traveled… Some say she went to Etruria, to study strategy, as she had told Lyn… Others claim she went to Bern, where she visited an unmarked grave… In the end, though, what became of her matters little… For this is, after all… Only the story's beginning…

_Fin_

_Closing Song and Credits_

_**Bloopers**_

**Bard:** …Fire Emblem! The Blazing Sword! _*torching sound*_

**Sain:** Ouch!

**Bard:** Outtakes!

_I kindly ask that you save your bloopers for the blooper reel, at the end of the episode! And I am more than happy to take suggestions for staged outtakes, as well! If you have any ideas, please go ahead and post them in the forums!_


End file.
